Love Transcends Time and Oceans
by Meloremi
Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light. Revised/fixed chapter order
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**A/N: Hello people I'm back with another fic I had to get out of my head. This story came to mind after watching the movie Titanic so you can all guess what's gonna happen here no? Haha ok so lemme give you all a bit of info. I am more of a Potter fan than Twilight so I don't really know the Twilight universe that well. The dates and times I have came from online sources so Please forgive anything I get wrong! Oh I will not be using the storyline of the Titanic movie. I'm mostly just using the ship as the setting. I know time travel has been used in the Hp/Twilight crossovers like crazy but I want to give it a shot! It's a new twist so please give it a try! **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Last A/N: Ok so last thing before you read! This is the break down of dates I have given to fit the dates of Titanic, so yeah I've changed a few things:**

Carlisle Cullen 1663 (Vamp)

Esme Platt turned by Carlisle in 1890 they marry soon after

Edward born in 1880-1897 (Vamp)

Flu hits in 1897

1905 Cullen's arrive in eng.

1912 they return to the US on Titanic

Harry James Potter 1989 (Born)

Luna Lovegood 1990 (Born)

Draco Malfoy 1989 (Born)

Neville Longbottom 1989 (Born)

Harry and Luna leave in 2007

The others as in Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet all retain their original dates.

**Summary:**** The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas.

* * *

**

The chaos from the battle had ended. They had cried, they had bled, they had avenged…but something was still missing, and he could feel it. He had escaped the clamoring of the media and grateful survivors. He had escaped from it all. It wasn't that he did not share their feelings of happiness, no that wasn't it, he was happy. Happy that he could finally be what he wanted to be. No dark lords, no prophesies, no missions, he could just be him. And he knew he could not be what he wanted if he had remained with the ones he had shared a common battle field with.

"Still looking for a sign there James?"

Harry turned to look at the person who had taken a seat next to him. He had been sitting on the wooden fence of a cottage his family had left him behind.

"I stopped looking for signs a long time ago Luna," Harry said as he smiled and looked back out to the field.

Luna smiled and looked up towards the sky. It felt like it was just yesterday that she had met the boy sitting next to her. He was like a machine, that's how she described him. He was like a war machine just waiting to fall. She was a year younger than Harry, but the wisdom they now possessed made them appear older than their physical appearances gave them off to be.

She and Draco Malfoy had been recruited by the Order as spies. Draco had the task of keeping tabs on the possible recruitment to the dark side within all four houses at Hogwarts as well as recruitments outside the school and Luna was in charge of bringing in information from possible death eater rendezvous in the muggle world courtesy of her fathers "crazy" writings in the Quibbler. Neville Longbottom had also been recruited by the Order along with Luna and Draco as he would be an even less suspect to the Death Eaters thanks to his unreliable appearance. He worked as go between the order members who still remained at the ministry, those in the main group, and those located in other places around the world whom had to leave when they became possible targets of Death Eater attacks.

Needless to say, when Harry had discovered all this during the first meeting he had been allowed to part take in…he was stunned. Soon after that both he and Draco had become close enough to become family and Neville and Luna added that final stability both boys needed. Sure, Harry was still very much friends with Ron and Hermione, but he felt that the only ones who could truly understand the weight of the burden he carried were Luna, Neville and Draco.

"Is Dray coming with us?"

Luna laughed as she recalled what Draco had told her about the trip she and Harry had decided to take, "I believe his exact words where, 'if you and Potter think I'm going anywhere near muggle transportation from the turn of the century, you are both mental and idiotic!' end quote."

Harry laughed and jumped off they fence. He turned to Luna and helped her off, she still had a bit of a week leg with a lovely scar courtesy of the final battle. They both went back into the cabin to finish off their preparations for their trip. Neville also bowed out politely from the trip. He had gone out to look for ingredients for some new medicine he was working on and was getting close to a break through.

A few hours later, Draco was helping Harry and Luna with their luggage. They gathered in the living room and Draco gave them both a good look over to make sure they would match the timeline. True Draco was a pureblood wizard, but fashion was fashion no matter what world or time period you were from.

"I am just fantastic!" he proclaimed.

Both Harry and Luna laughed as Draco admired his work. They had decided a few days after the war that they all needed a vacation, but they also knew that they would have no real rest unless they "left" completely…luckily they weren't the smartest witch and wizards for nothing! During their time in the Hogwarts library and their own private family libraries, they had stumbled upon an interesting little mix of potion and spells that would allow them to travel back in time to any period. There was a catch to this magnificent discovery: The user or users were only allowed to use the mixture once in their lifetime. Meaning anything they change in the past would most definitely become a permanent change in the future. Now this trip was not a stay as long as you wish gig, oh no. The limit was 4 days, meaning that after 4 days the user would be yanked back into their original time line.

"Ok so now that you all look in creditably gorgeous thanks to me, care to share why I made clothing from the early 1900's?" Draco asked.

"Because Dray" Harry said as he recounted luggage, "we will be boarding the one and only RMS Titanic!"

Draco stared at the two twits in front of him, "Now correct me if I'm wrong but umm…DOESN'T THAT FUCKING BOAT SINK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MOTHER FUCKING ATLANTIC IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING SPRING?"

"You never seize to surprise me love!" Harry said with a smirk.

"That's exactly the point you see, the boat sinks about 4 days after it sails meaning that whatever it is that James and I do or whomever it is that tries to interact with us will most likely forget us during the chaos of the shipwreck!" Luna said waiving her hands around like a crazy person.

Draco stared at the pair before sitting down in awe. The quirky lady did have a point….there would technically be no record of their boarding the ship since it would probably all be lost when the ship when down…and they would both instantly be brought back before the ship completely sinks….

"Oh Dray don't worry! We'll be back instantly! You'll only be lonely for like 10 seconds tops!" Harry said.

Draco shook his head and hugged them both. They might only be gone 10 seconds for him, but it would be 4 days for them.

Draco stood back as they both drank the potion and said the spell. A small bright light filled the room as they both disappeared. Sure enough 10 seconds later found a frantic Draco Malfoy trying his hardest to dry his siblings from the icy water that drenched their shaking bodies. Harry nearly drowning in his own tears while Luna held him close to her.

A few hours later Draco had finally calmed both Harry and Luna down. He went to rest on the couch and took a sip of fire whiskey. He put the bottle down and asked to no one in particular….

Who the hell was Edward and what did he have to do with the chaos that had Harry at the edge of a complete mental breakdown?

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there is the introduction to this story! Umm it's a bit rushed but I swear it will make sense in the next chapter. Either way, if you need anything cleared up send me a message and I will gladly give you an answer. Hope you all enjoy this and let's all enjoy this ride! Wohoo!**


	2. It Began On Some Stairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas.

* * *

**

Harry awoke the next morning with an empty feeling in his chest. He made his way into the living room were he found Luna drinking some tea and talking slowly to Draco. He sat on the floor next to her and took the cup that Draco had handed him. They sat in silence until Draco placed his own tea cup down on the table.

"I know that you two probably don't want to talk about it but…as we all know the minute you open your mouths the better you'll feel and clearer you'll think."

Luna looked at him and smiled sadly, "It was…the happiest and most amazing time of our lives."

Harry nodded into his cup, "I don't regret it Dray…I don't."

Draco looked at them beyond confused. He got that they met some really special people and yeah he got that they had an amazing time, but, excuse the vulgarity, WHY THE FUCKING WATER WORKS?

Draco took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, "Ok, I get that you guys had this fantastical time and that you obviously met a pair of fantastic people…but why did you both almost give me a fucking heart attack yesterday?"

Harry got up and moved next to Draco, "Because…we don't know if those fantastic people, ever made it to the states…we don't know where it is they ended up going…"

Draco looked at both his siblings and put a hand on both their knees, "You fools," He whispered, "you both knew that ship was going to go down, and those who had to die…died…"

Harry chuckled and put his hand atop Draco, "Dray…I'm going to tell you exactly what happened," he looked at Luna who nodded in agreement, "But I want you to listen to us first, I want you to listen and not say anything until the end."

Draco nodded and the all got comfortable. Recounting the events of four days was going to take quite the long while.

**(****From this point until you all get another one of these it's going to be the story that happened during the four days Harry and Luna were on the Titanic.) **

Harry dusted himself off as he looked over to Luna who was looking around the place like a kid in a candy shop. He picked up the luggage and handed her the ones she had to carry. She was a big girl she could handle them.

"So where are we?" she asked

"If I recall the map correctly," he answered, "We are currently standing in Queensland and our ride will arrive in approximately 30 minutes, so pick up that skirt and walk princess." he added with a laugh.

Luna stuck her tongue out at Harry's back and grumbled as she walked behind him as was custom in this time. It felt weird but it was a small price to pay for this once in a lifetime vacation.

They walked up to the ticket booth and bought their passages, first class of course…they had money why not burn a bit of it before they had to work again!

"Ok so what's the story before we get on the future death trap?"

Harry looked thoughtful before answering, "How bout this, we are siblings," Luna giggled at his originality, "shut it let me finish! Ok so I'm your awesome older brother and we are going to the states to visit some family that had moved there a few years back!"

Luna was in a fit of giggles as she nodded in agreement. They were technically like family anyway so it wasn't going to be hard to pull off.

The ship had finally arrived. Both teens boarded the ship without problems and were shown to their very much luxurious room…or rooms the damn thing was huge! They didn't bother with the waving at the boat railings…who where they gonna wave to anyhow?

When they settled in, it was near sundown. Luna insisted on them getting a view of the sunset and then they could head off to dinner. Her logic was that the minute they entered the dinning hall they were going to be bombarded with questions and she wanted at least one peace full sunset with her brother.

And so now Harry found himself leaning on a rail near the front of the ship with Luna on his left admiring the view.

"So, what adventures do you think we're gonna have these four days?" Luna asked as she gazed upon the setting sun.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, "I don't know Luna, but they better be good…that way we can rub it in Dray and Nev's faces when we get back."

Luna chuckled and took his arm as she led the way back inside. They were at the bottom of the grand stair case as she remembered she had left her bag in their room. Why she needed the thing Harry could only guess. She asked him to wait for her on the stairs claiming it would be unnecessary for him to accompany her to just get her purse. Harry shook his head and agreed with her. Honestly if anyone tried to harm her…well let's just say he felt sorry for the poor fool…Luna was down right terrifying when she needed to be.

Harry was walking up and down the stairs, he couldn't stand in one place for long. But being the accident prone teenager he was gravity decided she was being ignored long enough and so Harry slipped…and was about to make contact with the marble stairs below. He scrunched his eyes shut waiting for the impact that never came.

As he reopened his eyes, he came face to face with a god…well to him the boy looked like a god! He blushed and dusted himself off as the young man placed him back on his feet.

"Um thanks…here I thought I was going to have a makeout session with the stairs…" he chuckled nervously as the taller male smirked and said it wasn't a problem.

"Glad I could prevent such a thing, I'm sure the gesture was most unwelcome by your part." the boy said with a slight smirk.

Harry laughed glad the boy understood his sense of humor. They were both about to exchange names and other such courteous information when Luna came out of no where and both she and Harry made their way into the hall. The boy had excused himself claiming he and his family had eaten already.

"So James…I see you found your adventure already," Luna said casually as Harry promptly gagged on his food and turned an interesting shade of red.

Luna laughed at his reaction, she was most definitely going to have fun on this vacation!

* * *

Edward nearly ran to his room after he excused himself from the two young people he met at the grand stair case. He slid down the door hiding his face with both his hands. That boy he was just…perfect…and his smell, god, it was intoxicating!

Esme saw him and rushed to his side, "Edward, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Edward looked up at his "mother" and smiled, "Esme…I think I just ran into my mate…"

Esme smiled and held him in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty that was the second chapter! Again rushed I know but bare with me I will give you all longer chapters! I just gotta sit down and organize this mess! Thank you to all the alerts! That means you all are kind of interested right? Anyways thanks again!**


	3. Then On A Railing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas

* * *

**

**The second day.**

Harry waited for Luna to get ready so they could head down to lunch. The night before they had been invited to sit with a group of people that seemed to be the big cheeses around the place. They really wanted to say no, but appearances had to be kept.

While he waited, his mind started to wander back to the night before. His heart would race every time the memory of his prince's golden eyes came flooding back. The feel of the man's hands on his back and head gave him chills. God that man was just amazing! Yeah incase there was any doubt out there, Harry James Potter was a fruit and he couldn't be more proud! He bit his lower lip in order to get himself back to reality when Luna finally emerged from her room.

The minute they both looked good enough to make Draco proud, they left their room and walked down the narrow hallway leading to the main stair well. (Yeah people the passages in that boat were near claustrophobic!)

As both teens descended the stairs they found themselves face to face with the boy who had saved Harry's head from potential deformation.

Luna stopped him, much to Harry's chagrin, "Hi," she said in a misty voice, "You're the nice young man that saved my clumsy brother from impending doom. I didn't have time to thank you yesterday so thank you very much. Our older brother would have killed us if we got home with missing appendages." She smiled sweetly and the boy chuckled. It appeared both of these siblings had a somewhat dry sense of humor.

"It was no problem Miss…"

"OH no please no Miss! Just call me Luna, it's a waste of energy and words to use the Miss."

Edward laughed and introduced himself, "Only if you call Edward with out the Mr."

"Deal! OH my this boy being so rude! Get over here!," She said as Harry came over with a bright read face, "I swear he has the manners of a Gnome!"

Harry shot her a look and turned to his savior, "Um yeah, sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday," he said, "The name is Harry….Harry Evans"

Harry extended his hand to Edward who took it in a firm grip. Luna smirked and sneaked away leaving the two to their business. She didn't fail to notice the shiver that passed through her brother's body as he made contact with the other male.

"Edward," the young man said, "My name is Edward…Cullen…"

Both boys just stood there staring at each other. They couldn't move, they couldn't think. All they could do was feel and what a feeling it was.

Their moment was interrupted as a woman in a gaudy outfit came towards them a cleared her throat.

"My, my, my," she said, "What are you two strapping young lads doing out here with out a lady on your arms! I think I might have to help you boys out with this dilemma."

Before the woman could get a hold of them Luna came back out of nowhere and took hold of both boy's arms.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you!" they both stared at her as if she was a crazy person, "Come on let's get inside, your parents are waiting for you Edward and Harry the lovely people that invited us to breakfast are waiting for us. Please excuse us madam." Luna tilted her head in goodbye and led the dumbstruck boys away from the gawking woman.

"How did you do that!" Edward asked the girl as they made their way to the main table in the middle. Esme and Carlisle were sitting down with the rest of the "elite people" and so there was no need for her to change her path.

"It's a gift," she said.

Harry chuckled at Luna's answer. He knew she was near by them, spying was one of her specialties…that and she was faster to move than a cheetah!

As they approached the table, now being led by Edward. The girls in the room seemed to be throwing some really dirty looks at Luna. They didn't really know that Harry was her brother and that Edward was actually being eyed by Harry so they were very much jealous of the pretty girl with the hotties on each arm. Luna pointedly ignored the looks, she had gotten them before. I mean come on the girl usually walked around with either Harry, Draco, or Neville on an arm…on some days all three.

When they finally reached the damn table, which felt like an eternal walk to Harry, Luna made sure that Harry sat between her and Edward.

"So Mrs. Cullen, how has your stay been so far on this outstanding vessel?" a high cheeked woman with a pointy nose asked whom Harry presumed was Edwards mother.

The woman was very beautiful in her own right. She had light skin and gorgeous envy worthy hair. The woman smiled and said she was quiet pleased with the whole experience, though Harry felt that if they weren't sitting at the table they were in she would be enjoying the trip even more. The smile that graced Edwards face confirmed this one hundred percent.

Then it happened…what both he and Luna had been trying to avoid for the entire vacation…the interrogation!

"So Mrs. Evans, where exactly are both you and your husband from?" a stuffy lady asked Luna.

Luna placed her fork down and answered as politely as she could, "Oh Harry isn't my husband he's my brother, we came from a small town near Scotland and decided we would take this ship to America…it being unsinkable and all."

"Oh but you two don't look anything alike!" another woman exclaimed

"We are adopted, my self, Luna, and our older brother as well as the third youngest in our family are adopted…terrible thing happened to our family…not something we like to speak of." Harry said with a clipped tone signifying that the conversation about their family was most definitely over.

Edward unconsciously placed his hand over the fist Harry had made under the table. For some reason this calmed the boy down. Neither showed any sign of the occurrence.

After the tense moment had passed, the conversation turned to Edward's father. It appeared that the man was a doctor and a good one at that. Needless to say question upon question was given without rest. The conversation then shifted on marriages and how lucky the young ladies whom would be engaged to Edward and Harry would be very well off and how beautiful the children Luna would give birth to would be, all the while the women nudged their own spawn to talk to the alluring trio.

As soon as the Cullen's "finished" their meals they stood to leave the room. Both Harry and Luna decided it was time for them to get lost as well. They all bid their table mates farewell and went out of the room.

"Well that was fun," Harry said sarcastically.

Luna giggled and Edward stifled a laugh.

"Yes well curiosity is a fault in all beings I believe." Carlisle said, "We haven't been properly introduced if I recall. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

Both Luna and Harry smiled and introduced themselves again to the Cullens on a more personal level.

They all walked back up the stair case. Carlisle had to head of to the ship's hospital, he had volunteered to help the doctor for the trip. Esme invited Luna to the shopping section of the ship to which Luna was only happy to go to.

This left both Edward and Harry alone…in a somewhat awkward silence. Harry glance at Edward out of the corner of his eye. Edward noticed this and smiled. Harry then looked away with a blush, embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

"You want to head up for some fresh air?" Edward inquired.

"Yeah." Harry said almost too quickly. Edward caught this though and laughed. Harry glared playfully at the older boy and led the way.

* * *

Edward was very much thankful that the weather outside was somewhat cloudy. You see Edward had a secret. A secret he would have to disclose to his cute Harry, yeah he was one hundred percent sure the clumsy green eyed splendor was in fact his mate, sooner rather than later. He was a vampire, not a very old vampire, but still an immortal vampire. He had been turned by his sire, Carlisle, in 1897 making him only 17 years of age. This meant he would be 17 years old until the end of time. They had remained in America for about 8 years. They then moved to England where Edward continued his abandoned practice of music, his now "mother" Esme continued her study of the culinary arts, and his "father" Carlisle continued his study of medicine, and now 7 years after their arrival in England, they were on their way back to America. While he did miss his real mother and father…both Carlisle and Esme had become invaluable to his life.

Edward was brought out of his musing by a tugging at his sleeve. An excited looking Harry was pointing animatedly at the water. When Edward looked out towards were the boy was pointing he saw three dolphins racing along the side of the giant ocean liner. He put a protective arm around Harry's middle to keep him from falling over the rail. Harry noticed this turned his face towards and smiled. He placed his hand over Edward's and they remained like that for a while enjoying each other's company.

It was getting close dinner time and both the boys were making their way back to Edward's room to get Luna and Esme for lunch. As they walked side by side hands occasionally caressing and bumping, a group of girls went by them. Two of them, the boldest of the group, intentionally bumped into Harry while the other bumped into Edward. Both the girls dropped their bags and grasped the boys to stop their "falls".

"Oh! Pardon out clumsiness! Sea sickness, makes us loose balance," the one clinging to Edward said while trying to look seductive.

The one holding Harry was trying to do the same as her friend…such a lost cost.

"No problem," Harry said as he put the girl back on her feet, Edward doing the same. They handed the girls back their bags and made to walk away, when both girls tugged them back.

"Wait," they said in union, "Please join us for lunch or dinner! As a form of apology. Our parents wont mind."

Harry stared at them in disbelief. Even this century had superficial twits!

"Sorry ladies," Edward said with clenched teeth, "But we have a previous engagement and will have to decline your very generous offer."

"Oh well…maybe some other time." The other girl said with a lowered head.

Harry just gave her a shrug and took Edwards sleeve and led him away.

"We'll get them next time!" the other girl said, "rumor has it the green eyed one is related to the blonde girl and the other one is free."

The other girl nodded and they both left with the group of girls they had been wandering around with.

When the boys finally made it to the corridor leading to the rooms, Harry busted out laughing holding on to Edward who was himself laughing along. As they walked and laughed they had to stop and compose themselves. Harry found himself against a wall catching his breath with Edwards face on the crook of his neck.

"Aw man that was hilarious!" Harry said as he brought a hand up to caress Edwards hair. Edward nodded in agreement as he brought his hands to rest at Harry's hips and one of his legs rested between Harry's.

Edward the brought his head back up and stared into Harry's eyes. Harry congratulated himself for his choice of loosing his glasses….smartest move he ever made in his opinion. As they booth began to lean into each other. A loud laugh coming from one of the corridors a few feet away forced them to separate from surprise.

"Um we should ah go get Esme and Luna…" Edward said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Yeah…" Harry said as he too tried to cool off, "Let's ah go…yeah…" He grabbed Edward and pushed him down the hallway with a small smile playing on his lips. Edward allowed himself to be pushed while fighting of the smile that crept on his face.

* * *

After dinner had ended, Harry went off to his room with Luna who wanted to show him some stuff she had picked up while shopping with Esme. Edward had left with his parents as well, he couldn't wait to tell them about the great time he had had with Harry.

As they entered their room, Harry let himself fall on the sofa with a happy sigh. Luna smiled at his brothers actions and bought out the jewelry she had bought with Esme.

" So how was your day?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"He's just…fantastic Luna. I cant stop thinking about him and when I'm with him its like this amazing dream and I just… I feel so free with him its just amazing and I…Luna I think I'm in love." he said as he smothered the couch pillow.

Luna smiled again and got up to get her jewelry box, "well it is only natural for you to feel like that silly." She said from the other room.

Harry got up confused and stared at her with a raised eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

She turned to him and titled her head, "It's only natural for you to love him James." she repeated.

"Again Lu, I don't get what you mean."

Luna sighed and looked him in the eye, "It's only natural for you to love him because he's your mate!"

"My mate?"

"Yes silly! Edward and his family are vampires, well veggie vamps to be more specific and from I observed today they are very much in control."

"So Edward's a vampire…and I'm his mate?"

Luna nodded

"wow…he's my mate…" Harry said with a smile

"Your dominate mate actually." Luna added

"Yeah, my dominate mate…" and with that Harry smiled and passed out from the shock.

"Hmm…he took it better than most!" Luna said cheerfully as she grabbed the couch pillow and put it under Harry's head.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow you guys are just awesome. I've been getting alerts and favorites all day long so thank you so much! Those who reviewed thanks a billion you all get bags of candy for Halloween! Again any questions you all may have I will gladly answer. Ummm let's see so this was technically the second day of the trip meaning they have 2 more days before they get yanked back to their own time. Till next time! Much love:**

**~Meloremi**


	4. And Then In a Storage Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**EXTRA WARNING PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE: There is some bump and grind in this chapter. It's not much to change the rating but I still warn you in case we have those with sensitive eyes!**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Seas

* * *

**

**Day Three.**

Harry awoke the next day with a kink in his neck. He looked around and found himself on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. He massaged his neck as he picked himself off the floor. It was pass noon, so that meant he had missed breakfast. He sat on the couch trying to remember the reason he was on floor in the first place, then it hit him. Edward was a vampire and he, Harry James Potter, was his mate.

Luna walked out of her room and found Harry with a contemplative look on his face. She walked up to him and sat on the floor in front of him.

"You want to talk about it James?"

Harry looked at her and sighed, "I'm scared…"

Luna raised an eyebrow and fixed her skirt, "Because he's a vampire or because you're a wizard?"

Harry snorted and got up, "neither…I'm scared because…I…cant be without him anymore…Luna…the ship goes down tomorrow…"

"yes, and he will survive it. They may have to fake their deaths and not surface for a few years, but they will live." Luna said as she got up and gripped his arm in comfort.

"But how long until I see him again Luna? How much longer must I live without him? Where will I look? Will he understand? Will he think I left because I wanted to? Luna please I just…will he even remember who the hell I am?"

"No."

"What?" Harry turned to her in bewilderment.

"No, James, you wont see him again. He's probably going to forget all about you and he will probably think you used him, mention of you will probably lead him into a rage of anger and disgust." Luna said without looking at him.

"NO! He cant!" Harry said, "He cant, because he's my mate and I love him and you don't know what your talking about! He will wait Luna, just wait and see, HE WILL WAIT FOR ME JUST AS LONG AS I'VE WAITED!"

With that Harry left the room with no direction in mind. Luna stared blankly at the wall then turned to the closed door and began to giggle, "There's your answer silly boy," She turned and picked up her bag, "I wonder if that lovely lady from dinner is still around….I should get Esme so we can look for her." Luna then turned around and headed out in search for Esme and the silly woman who told the most outrageous stories about her many lovers.

* * *

Harry was half way down one of the corridors when he realized what Luna had just done to him… "That crazy witch….she used reverse psychology on me!"

"What about a crazy witch?" a musically deep voice asked

Harry turned and smiled at Edward who was looking at him with amusement in his eyes, "It's nothing, I just realized how thick I can totally be."

Edward gave him a look and got closer, "care to be more specific?"

Harry bit his lower lip and turned away, "Mmm no I don't think I can be."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep. Sorry Ed, but access to that information requires a bit of work." Harry said as he slowly walked away from his Vampire.

"Is that a challenge?" Edward breathed into Harry's ear as he suddenly stood behind the teasing boy. Said boy shivered and leaned into Edwards hard body. He had heard that Vampires were suppose to be cold to the touch, but to him Edward was as warm as any other living being…it must have been the mate thing.

"Take it as you want," Harry replied as he threaded his hand through Edwards soft hair.

"Very well," Edward growled as he took in Harry's scent.

Harry let out a small yelp as Edward dragged him into a near by storage compartment. He soon found himself pined to wall with both his hands raised above his own head. He smirked at the heated look Edward was giving him.

"So Mr. Interrogator, what are you going to do now?"

Edward looked his prisoner up and down. The boy was like a buffet of all his favorite things rolled into one. He smiled and leaned in, "I'm going to make you mine."

That was the final straw for both boys. Edward crashed his lips into Harry's who eagerly responded to Edwards desperate touch. Harry felt Edwards hands release his own and moved down towards his hips then under his legs. Edward lifted Harry up and ground him into the wall. Harry wrapped his legs and arms around Edward's waist and neck.

"You have been driving me crazy for the last two days," Edward growled into Harry's ear. Harry bit his lip to hold back a moan as shivers ran continuously up and down his spine.

"The feeling's mutual." Harry managed to say as his mouth was occupied yet again by Edward.

A few hours later found a sated Harry laying atop a very satisfied Edward. They hadn't gone all the way, but they were pretty damn close. Edward held Harry in a tight embrace while he drowned in his mates intoxicating scent. Harry lifted his head and gave Edward a soft peck on the lips. The gesture nearly brought Edward's un beating heart back to life. That's when it hit him. Why hadn't Harry noticed his ice cold skin? Hell even the non existing beat of his heart?

Harry looked at his mate, Edward seemed to have just realized how easily he had given himself away to Harry. The boy leaned into the Vampire and brushed his fingers into Edward's hair.

Edward took his lover's hand and kissed it on the pulse. Harry smiled at the gesture, "What's wrong love?"

Edward sighed and moved so his back was leaning on the wall and Harry was straddling his hips, "Harry…is my body…cold to you? What I mean is…do you feel the difference in body heat between us?"

"No," Harry said, "Edward to me…you are as warm as anyone should be."

"Are you serious?" Edward asked while placing his hand on Harry's cheek.

"I've no reason to lie to you, it's true, to me you feel amazing." Harry smiled as Edward brought him in to a strong embrace.

"Thank you…" Edward whispered.

"No…thank you." Harry said with a smile.

When both Harry and Edward finally left their paradise it was near dinner time. Harry finally realized he had missed both breakfast and lunch…though he did have a snack in between, wink. Edward scolded Harry for not having a proper meal to which Harry opted to pout.

As they reached the dinning hall they had to move in with precaution. It appeared that the girls who had tried to get them to join them for dinner the previous day, were now prowling the entrance for their arrival. Harry grimaced as he noticed that there was no other point of entry to the hall without having to go around the entire ship!

"Can't those harlots take a hint!" Harry said

Edward chuckled at his mates frustration when an idea suddenly hit him, "Harry come over here." He yanked the boy behind a pillar and whispered into his ear.

"Will it work," Harry asked as he peeked around he pillar and glared at the girls.

"Do you trust me?" Edward said with a grin.

"Yes," Harry said with out a second thought while looking for a possible plan B. Edward hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek, "Then stop worrying!" With that Edward sauntered, yes he sauntered, towards the open the doors of the hall. Harry licked his lips before looking away, god his boyfriend was HOT!

Harry waited before he heard the squeals of the girls watching Edward approach the door and just as planned they all surrounded him before he could reach his destination.

"OH! Mr. Cullen! What a pleasant surprise! We didn't know you were joining us all down at the hall today!"

Edward smiled and Harry swore that one of the girls nearly passed out from the beauty of Edwards smile. That sinfully delicious vampire! Harry could just die from the happiness it gave him to know that the hot piece oh right he was on a mission…

"Yes, I promised to meet my mother and father down here along with Luna and Harry," he said sweetly. He nearly lost it when he "heard" one of the girl's thoughts about his Harry. Yes, Edward was not only a Vampire, but a Special Mind Reading Vampire. Harry was a mystery to him but he assumed it was because he was his mate and well Luna…he just thought she was special. Any time he got near her…well all he got was thoughts that made no sense at all!

As he distracted the girls, Harry made a beeline for the door. He paused at the door and turned around just like Edward told him to. Then Edward turned around and smiled at Harry, "Oh I apologize Harry, I must have kept you all waiting."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes, I volunteered to look for you, I apologize ladies but I must take him from you all."

The girls nodded dumbly and watched as they both walked into the hall. One question flew through their minds, when had Harry gone in without their notice? They had been standing there for hours! Edward snorted when he heard all their thoughts. Harry just raised an eyebrow and thanked the gods that Luna and the Cullen's were in fact sitting together.

As the dinner ended they all decided to take a walk outside on the deck. Esme grabbed on to Harry as Luna, Carlisle and Edward walked a little bit ahead of them.

"Thank you," Esme said out of nowhere.

Harry stopped and looked at her confused, "For what?"

Esme smiled and took his hand in hers, "For making my son smile again, for accepting him, thank you so much."

"Thank you from both of us," Carlisle said as he joined them. Luna was busy up ahead with Edward counting the stars and telling him their stories…or her version of their stories.

"So you guys are ok with us?" Harry asked.

"We don't choose who we fall in love with Harry," Carlisle said, "we must embrace what ever happiness comes to us, and to Edward, you are his happiness. We are no one to stand in the way."

Harry smiled and nearly cried when Esme and Carlisle hugged him and said, "Welcome to our family, both you and Luna."

* * *

Harry smiled as Edward pulled him in to a hug. They all stood on the deck and watched the sky for a few hours. Both Esme and Carlisle kept Luna between them, while Edward hugged Harry from behind and whispered random songs into his ear. As midnight neared, Harry grew reluctant to leave Edwards side, he would have only one more day with his love before he had to separate from him for god knows how long…he was afraid of time…and what it might do to the man that was holding on to him with all his might.

They finally said their goodnights much sooner than Harry would have liked. He kissed Edward good night and hugged Esme and Carlisle as did Luna.

Harry and Luna walked back to their room in silence. Harry was a bit embarrassed for his attitude towards her on that well morning for him, "Luna I'm so sorry," He blurted out as they entered their room.

Luna turned and put her hands on her hips, "And what did you do wrong Harry James Potter?" she said.

Harry grimaced at the use of his full name, "For the way I talked to you today…I was being a thick ass and a down right fool …"

"Hmmm that's true…let's see how can you make it up to me….I know!" she said as her eyes lit up.

"I'll do anything, just tell me!"

"Tomorrow…I want you to live James…I want you to give Edward the real Harry Potter…give him something to remember you by for as long as you are separated from him…do that for me and I will most definitely forgive you."

Harry pulled Luna into a heart warming hug, "Thank you Luna…you don't know how much I love you."

She smiled and crossed the room towards her sleeping quarters, "I love you too James…well it's time to start packing I guess…that way we just run back in here and go."

Harry nodded and stopped, "Luna…what do you think of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

Luna turned, "I love them James….Carlisle in a weird way reminds me of my father…so dedicated to his work…and Esme…she's like the mother that I lost so long ago…I'm going to miss them so much…even if it's only been a few days…I have them in here," she said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"I know what you mean…" Harry said

Luna smiled and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall, "Let's start packing."

Harry agreed and off they went.

* * *

When they reached their room, the Cullen's sat down to have a family chat. They had been so busy during the day that they hadn't really been together for quite sometime.

"Have you told him?" Esme asked her son as they sat down.

"No…" Edward said, "I plan to do that tomorrow."

"Yes. Esme and I were planning on telling Luna as well." Carlisle said

"You guys really like her don't you?" Edward said with a smile.

"She's like the daughter we've always wanted!" Esme said, "Not that I don't want you Edward! Oh god knows I'd die again if I ever lost you! The thought of that just frightens me!"

Carlisle laughed along with Edward as Esme went on and on about the adventures she'd had with her new daughter. Carlisle too had grown fond of both Harry and Luna. He would be proud to call them his own.

"How do you guys think they will take the news?" Edward asked as he got up and moved towards the fireplace.

Carlisle rubbed his chin as he moved to sit next to Esme, "Well knowing Luna as much as both Esme and I have observed…she will probably be unsurprised."

"Really?" Edward said

"Yes," Esme said, "As odd as it is, that girl is very open and accepting of things that are out of the norm."

"What about Harry?" Carlisle asked.

"Same as Luna, he just seems like he's seen so much that it must be really easy for him to accept pretty much anything."

"My poor babies," Esme sighed, "What kind of lives must they have lived?"

"I don't know, but…I didn't tell you guys this because I figured that it must be because Harry is my mate but…I cant listen to his thoughts." Edward said as he sat in front of his parents, "Luna on the other hand…I get something but its honestly like some kind of code or riddle only she can decipher!"

"Well…I guess that when our cards are put over the table…they may trust us with their own secrets." Carlisle said.

Both Esme and Edward agreed. Now all that was left to do was wait out the night and see what the new morning would bring.

* * *

**A/N: And that my lovely readers was day 3! Wohoo! Thank you all so much for your reviews and your alerts and your favorites! It's just awesome! Again any questions you may have I will be pleased to answer. Oh one thing about Esme, Carlisle and Luna. They really are just like mother, father and daughter. I will be pairing her up with some one else….hehehe like I said A TWIST! And no it's none of the Cullen's they all keep their cannon pairings except for obviously Edward. Thanks again I shall see all of you in a few days! I have a busy weekend but I just may post again! Hugs for all and thank you once again.**


	5. Then On A Piano

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**EVEN BIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MAJOR LOVING. IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A WARNING POSTED BEFORE HAND, SO PLEASE SKIP OVER IT IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ IT!**

**Rating: T (and M were stated)**

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**This fic has 28 Reviews, 32 Favorites, and 86 Alerts. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

**Day 4 part one**

Edward waited for morning to come in his room. He was lying on his bed. with his eyes closed. listening to the sounds of the water hitting the sides of the ship. The sound relaxed his mind from the many ideas and thoughts that bombarded him where ever he went thanks to his "gift". Sure it was great to have in iffy situations, but sometimes he just wanted to switch the damn thing off!

It was nearing 7am and people were beginning to stir from their sleep. He smiled and got off his bed to get ready for the day. As he fixed on his shirt he heard Esme and Carlisle getting ready for the day as well. He said his good morning from his room as he adjusted the cuffs on his shirt.

When the Cullen's left their room and headed down for "breakfast" it was around 9am. Edward rolled his eyes at the comments people made of his family. Some were whispered and others were thoughts…but still, very much annoying!

The Cullen's entered the hall and sat in a table near the back. Edward looked around for his mate, but found no traces of him. He searched the minds of those around them and found that no one had seen them yet…as well as a few lecherous thoughts here and there. Edward picked at his food with his fork and chewed lightly on his own tongue wanting nothing more than to run out of the damn room in search for his Harry. Esme and Carlisle exchanged knowing smiles as they watched their boy moodily move around his "food". Carlisle placed his hand atop of Esme and gave it a light squeeze she smiled and kissed him before she turned her attention to her jittery son.

"Edward, calm down sweetie. They should be down any minute now."

Edward nodded and opted to tap his foot on the floor. Carlisle chuckled, "Keep that up Edward and you may leave a hole under this table."

"Now that wont do!"

Edward dropped his fork as he turned to see Luna giggling and Harry shaking with silent laughter. How had they snuck up on them! They were vampires! People don't just sneak up on vampires!

"Close that mouth love, or I'll put it to good use," Harry said as he winked and blew a kissed to the shocked vampire.

Luna and Esme were already talking quite animatedly while Carlisle called the waiter over so he could bring Harry and Luna's breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" Carlisle asked his family, because that was what they were to him now. Every person at that table was now part of his family, and he would protect and answer for them all as long as he lived.

"Well I was hoping to see some of the paintings they had for sale. I saw a really pretty one that I thought would look just lovely in Neville's room!" Luna said as she drank some of the juice in her glass.

"Is there even room on those walls? Last I was in there he had some crazy charts and bookshelves lining everything but the windows." Harry asked her as he thanked the waiter for his food.

"Oh I'll find a spot," She said as she waved off his comment.

"Is Neville one of your other brothers?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes he's about well honestly we don't know who is older, both Neville and I were born on the same day…never really thought to ask though." Harry said as he just realized both he and Neville never thought to look for that information.

"And what date would that be sweetie?" Esme asked

"Pardon," Harry said as he was brought back from his musings.

"What day were you born?" Esme asked again as she giggled at Harry's confused state.

"Oh! July 31," Harry answered with a laugh.

"And you sweet heart?" Esme asked Luna.

"March 12," she said, "I'm a year younger than my brothers."

"Oh! It just passed! Did you have a wonderful party?" She said.

Luna's eyes glassed over as if in memory before she answered, "It was unique.."

If her motherly instincts weren't so sharp, Esme would have probably missed the look of melancholy that passed through both Harry and Luna. She didn't feel right to press them for answers so she decided to change the topic for the being. She would find out why her new babies were so sad sooner or later.

"You mentioned there was an older boy in your family as well?" She said

"Draco, he's a month older than me." Harry said, "We didn't really get along when we first met but things changed and we became like family."

"Wait so you guys didn't know each other until when? If you don't mind me asking." Carlisle said.

For some reason they didn't. Harry and Luna both felt quite comfortable telling the Cullen's everything or mostly everything.

"Mmm well let's see," Harry said, "I met both Draco and Neville our first year of boarding school. We were sorted into different houses by a test, I guess you could call it. Both Nev and I were sorted into Griffindor and Draco into Slytherin. Draco and myself were always bumping heads so it came as a shock to many when they found out that we had put all that behind us and moved on so easily. Neville and I shared a room with three other boys so we've know each other for a good seven years."

"So when did you and Luna meet?" Edward asked

"We met my fourth year his fifth." Luna said as she giggled at the memory, "I think it was on the train to school, luck had it that only the compartment with enough room left was the one I was in. Oh I was also sorted into Ravenclaw"

They continued to chat back and forth until it was almost lunch time. Carlisle then excused himself and headed to the health clinic were he was helping out with all the sea sick passengers. Esme then went off with Luna in search for the painting she wanted to get for Neville and another for Draco. In that house you had to get something for everyone or no one gets the cookie.

Edward and Harry left right behind them. They walked around with them for about three hours, both in somewhat of a state of shock as they watched both women zip up and down looking and buying things here and there.

They decided to leave before they had to carry crazy amounts bags back to the rooms.

"Come, I want to show you something," Edward whispered into Harry's ear. He pulled the boy towards the lower parts of the ship. They both snuck into the cargo hold of the ship, it was a bit cold down there so Edward gave Harry his coat to wear. As they made their way towards the center of the hold. Harry was amazed at the things people had decided to bring along with them. Too bad none of those things where going be enough to save the selfish lives of many of the people on the ship. Harry shook his head, willing those thoughts away. He didn't want to think of that yet…not yet.

"There it is!" Edward said bringing Harry out of his musings. As they got closer Harry saw a net covering a bulk of something. Edward moved forward and unwrapped the object. It was a beautiful grand piano.

"I had it since we moved to England. I couldn't bare to leave it behind."

"Edward…its beautiful.."

"Come," He said as he pulled Harry to the seat, "I wrote something for you."

"Oh my god…Edward I," Harry started before Edward shushed him with a finger.

"Let me play it first," He said, "I want you to hear what it is I feel for you…"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes ready to listen to piece that Edward had written for him.

_**(I want you all to picture the song I knew I loved You by Savage Garden but on piano) **_

The tune was soft but strong at the same time. Harry felt like he was floating as he listen to every note rise and fall. The subtle pauses made him smile as he felt as though Edward himself was speaking to him. The high notes playfully matched the lower ones as they collaborated with each other to help create the melody that was filling every fiber in Harry's being. When the song rose to its climax Harry felt tears begin to fall freely down his face. He didn't dare to open his eyes knowing that if he did Edward notice. He wanted to hear the whole thing, he wanted to feel all this before it happened…oh how he wished the night to never come. Edward played the final notes on the piano, he took a deep unnecessary breath and turned to Harry.

Harry had his head bowed down and his shoulders were shaking. It had been so long since he had cried…and the happiness he felt just overwhelmed him. Edward lifted his loves face to meet his own. He wiped away the boy's tears with his thumbs and looked straight into emerald green eyes.

"Harry I…"

He never got to finish as Harry sealed Edwards lips with his own. The kiss was slow and tender. Harry was pouring every thing he felt for Edward into that one kiss. He wanted Edward to know he would surrender himself completely to him if that was what he wished for.

Harry reluctantly pulled away as his need for air grew. He placed his forehead on Edward's and looked deep into the topaz eyes of his love, "I'm yours…."

**(HI THERE SO THIS IS THE WARNING SENTENCE. THE SECTION BELOW IS RATED "M" SO SKIP IT OVER UNTILL YOU SEE THE SAFETY SENTENCE IN BOLD AGAIN! ENJOY!)**

Edward leaned in and kissed Harry senseless. He moved from the boy's mouth to the deliciously pale neck that was now exposed for him to take. He nipped and sucked at the offered flesh being careful not to puncture it for fear that he might lose the little control he had left.

The boys suddenly found themselves atop the wrapping that was once covering the piano. Harry was running his hands up and down his lovers strong back as the attack on his neck continued and moved from collar bone to pulse. It was driving him mad. Soon enough coats and shirts had been discarded as both bodies continued to move as one. Next thing knew he was laying nude under Edward, loving the feeling of the feather light touches and caresses that the other boy was giving his body.

Edward then stopped and looked Harry in the eyes, "We don't have to…if this is too fast for you…" Harry silenced him with his mouth and then held him, "I said I was yours, this my gift to you, I am giving you my body and soul Edward…no one but you has ever or will ever get that from me."

Edward smiled and kissed the boy tenderly before moving his hand down Harry's abdomen. He traced the light muscles the boy had and enjoyed the shiver he felt pass through Harry as he moved lower and lower.

"I need you to spread your legs for me love," Edward whispered. Harry nodded, barely understanding what was being said to him. His mind was foggy with lust and want. Harry felt Edward bring his body between his open legs and kiss his way back up to Harry's lips. Once there they both shared a heated kiss that left Harry dizzy and completely turned on. Edward smirked at his work of art. If he wasn't keeping himself in check so often he probably would have ravished the boy under him a very long time ago. The sight before him nearly made him loose control, Harry's hair was messier than ever with bruised lips and love bites all over his neck and collar bone to top the cake…Edward was in heaven.

He brought his fingers up to Harry's lips and told him to suck on them. Harry complied and looked Edward straight in the eyes as he did so. Harry smirked as he took the fingers from his mouth and decided to service them one by one. As he finished he leaned forward and whispered into the lust filled vampire's ear, "What's the matter Eddie? Don't tell me that's all you can take?"

Edward growled at the challenge and slammed the boy back down, "Oh no love," he said as he eyed Harry's body and licked his own lips, "I'm just getting started."

Harry yelped as he suddenly felt a wet finger enter his body. He then gasped as he felt Edward take him into his mouth in order to distract him from the discomfort he was feeling elsewhere. After a few minutes Edward had already stretched the boy completely. He removed the fingers and stopped his attack on Harry's member.

Harry whined when he felt Edward move away. But he wasn't alone for long, Edward placed himself back on top of Harry. He shifted his weight so he wasn't completely smothering the boy. Harry held Edward in a tight embrace and kissed the older boy's forehead. He bent his legs and wrapped them around Edward's waist.

Edward then gently pushed himself into the warm embrace of his lover's body. Harry half moaned half screamed when he was penetrated by Edward. The boy above him paused and waited for the other to adjust. Edward then whispered soft words into Harry's ear successfully getting the other to relax. Harry then gave a nod to Edward signaling him to move, and so he did.

Moans and mewls filled the lower compartment of the Titanic. Harry was in heaven and Edward had finally found what he had longed for all his life. Their pace became wild and frantic as both boys reached their climax. Harry raked his nails down the vampires back knowing he would not harm him. Edward kept his face buried in the others neck taking in the scent that had been driving him insane since he first came upon it.

"Edward! I c-can't h-hold…"

"It's ok…let it all go."

Harry brought Edward down for a kissed that knocked them both over the edge and they moaned into each others mouths as the road out their orgasms.

Edward pulled out of Harry and lay down next to him. He then pulled the other boy's body towards his own and held him while he used his coat to cover his little lover from the cold.

**(WELL WASN'T THAT EXCITING! THIS IS THE SAFETY SENTENCE SO RATING GOES BACK TO "T" FROM HERE TILL…WELL WHO KNOW'S RIGHT? HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ON WITH THE TALE!)**

Harry woke up around 3 hours after their little hands on activity. He snuggled into Edward's side and grinned, "Hi."

Edward kissed the top of Harry's head, "Hello."

Harry grabbed Edward's hand and kissed the tips of the fingers, "I wonder what time it is." Harry said and then his stomach growled. Edward gave a laugh and held Harry closer, "I think it's well pass your lunch time." Harry blushed and stuck his tongue out at Edward.

After another romp around the sheets, both boys got re-dressed and covered the piano back up. Edward took Harry's hand in his and kissed it as they walked back to the exit. They snuck back upstairs and checked the time. Harry felt his heart drop, it was 8pm…he only had 3 hours and 40 minutes left before it was all over…He gripped Edwards hand like a lifeline, the boy in turn looked at him curiously before kissing him on the forehead and offering a comforting smile.

* * *

Luna sat at the dinner table with Esme and Carlisle. She had decided to give both Carlisle and Esme something dear to her, something she always carried around where ever it was she went.

At the moment, however, all she was worried about was Harry. They needed to be together in order for the whole thing to work. She trusted he would return, but if they didn't disappear at the same time well who knows what effect it would have on the things surrounding them.

"Looks like we are all here," Edward said as both he and Harry sat down for dinner.

Harry send a reassuring smile at Luna who in turned send him a smile and wink. Harry rolled his eyes at that and smiled again. They had only a few hours before they hit the iceberg and only exactly one hour to run back to their room and disappear back to their own time, so they might as well enjoy the time they had left.

They all chatted happily and even danced when the floor opened for them to do so. Esme danced with Harry for a few songs and then Carlisle took over. Edward danced with Luna while Harry danced with Esme. After the dancing ended, and both Edward and Harry having survived the constant stares from needy girls around them, The Cullen's and Harry and Luna went outside to get some much needed air.

It was 11:30.…only ten minutes left. Harry walked along with Edward, holding on to the boy as they went. He only had less than seventy minutes left with him and frankly he could give a rat's ass if anyone saw them.

Luna walked along with Carlisle and Esme slightly behind Edward and Harry. She grabbed onto Esme's hand as they neared the front of the boat. Then the bell went off….and all hell was let loose.

* * *

**A/N: Wohoooo that ship is going down baby! Alright well I hope you all enjoyed that! The drama begins next chapter, it probably wont be as long as this one because its mostly just the sum up of the Titanic adventure. Again any questions feel free to ask and OH next chapter may be up sometime before Friday. I wont be home this weekend so I'll try to finish off the Titanic arc and move on to the part were they all meet again soon! Thank you to all those who added this to Favorites and Alerts. And thank you to those who reviewed as well! **


	6. And Finally In A Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Elfin69. Thanks for reminding me about the piano!**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

**Day 4 part 2.**

Harry paled as he saw the iceberg hit the side of the Unsinkable Ship. Luna found herself between Carlisle and Esme. Esme held her to her body while Carlisle held them both. Edward had brought Harry to himself as the boat shook from the impact. As the boat settled down Harry and Luna moved from the Cullen's to look over the rail.

"Carlisle…it tore through, there's water leaking into the damn boat." Edward whispered to Carlisle as he kept a close eye on Harry and Luna.

"We need to get them inside so they can get warm clothes…this may get out of hand…there aren't enough boats for the amount of people on this ship."

Edward nodded and moved towards Harry and Luna, "Let's go inside and find out what happened." Both of them nodded and walked in with the Cullen's, they only had one hour left before they had to go back…it was almost time for good byes.

Carlisle had walked in ahead and had a word with ship's creator. When he came back he pulled Edward aside knowing Esme would be able to hear them anyway, "It's going to sink. There was severe damage done on the lower part of the ship, it's flooding as we speak."

Harry looked back at Edward and then towards Luna. It was the perfect time for them to go without the Cullen's finding their disappearance strange.

"Esme, we're going to go back to our room to get a few things. I have feeling that things are going to go from bad to worse."

Esme looked ready to try and hold them back when Luna cut in, "We wont be long, Esme. Just a few minutes and we will be back, promise ok."

She looked unsure before nodding and watching them go…for some reason she felt like it would be the last time she would see them….not forever, but for a very long time.

Harry and Luna half walked half ran to their room. They had 40 minutes before their time was up. They ran into their rooms and changed into the clothes Draco had given them. They were unsure how bumpy the pull back would be, so the clothes they were changing into had an extra protective charm. It wasn't particularly strong, but just enough to protect limbs from appearing somewhere other than with their owners, splinching was nasty business.

A few seconds later found Harry and Luna in their traveling cloaks with all their luggage. Harry was sporting a long sleeve navy shirt with black boot cut jeans and black and read sneakers that tied up to his knee. His cloak was a deep re with gold trim along the hood and hem. Luna was wearing a long sleeved v-neck black shirt with navy blue slacks and black boots. Her cloak was a deep sapphire with silver trim along the hood and hem. Yeah they looked totally out of place.

"Have you got everything?" Harry asked.

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

"I didn't get to give Carlisle and Esme what I wanted to…but its ok I'm sure we'll see them all again." She said with a sad smile.

Harry pulled her towards him and gave her a hug. It was all he could offer her, for he too was holding on to himself by thin thread.

Then it hit him…he did have a way…a way to keep a bit of Edward.

"Luna how much time do we have left?"

"A little over 35 minutes why?"

Harry looked deep in thought, "We can still use magic…correct?" Luna nodded in response.

"Good follow me. We'll apparate when we are close enough."

Luna grabbed her wand and followed Harry out the door. She wasn't sure what was going on, but when Harry got that look in his eye, it was best to ask questions later.

* * *

Edward was passing back and forth. He was worried for both Harry and Luna. He wanted to go after them and bring them back to were they would be safe. Esme said they promised to come back, but for some reason he felt like he wouldn't be able to see his mate again…not for a long time. He breathed in the scent Harry had left behind on his coat, finding some comfort in that. It was fifteen minutes before boat seven was launched. They had agreed that Esme would get on that with Luna and Carlisle and Edward would try to keep Harry away from the water as long as they could. The only problem was that they needed Harry and Luna to be there for the plan to work!

"I can't wait any longer…I need to see him…make sure he's ok…" Edward said as he ran his hand through his hair. The ship was in near chaos. People were starting to realize that the boat was going down…and fast.

"Wait five more minutes…if they don't get here, we go look for them." Carlisle offered. Edward reluctantly agreed and sat next to Esme who put an arm around him for comfort.

* * *

Harry and Luna were running down flights of stairs. They could hear the noise of the water getting louder and louder. Harry suddenly stopped and looked at Luna, "Do you know how to perform the bubble head charm?" Luna nodded.

"Ok I'm going to apparate us into the luggage compartment, the minute we hit the water perform the charm on yourself."

"What about you?" she asked

"I'll do one on myself," He said, "Listen we are looking for a piano, its covered with a net near the center of the compartment. If the water has reached it as I believe it has, it may have been moved. Keep close to me, but keep your eyes open." Luna nodded and in the blink of an eye they were submerged in sub-zero water.

They performed the charm the second they entered the room. The water made it difficult for them to breath even with the charm around them. The protection on their clothes minimized the impact, but they still felt the icy water penetrating their skin.

Harry searched around pushing objects out of his way. He lit up his wand to get a better look, as did Luna. They had fifteen minutes left…they had to move and move fast. Harry felt like he was searching for a needle in a hay stack. When out of the corner of his eye he saw it and it appeared Luna had too. They both pushed pass crates and baggage and came face to face with a half covered white grand piano. Luna helped Harry unwrap it, She shrunk it as Harry blasted things away from them. The moment Luna had the piano safely in her hand Harry apparated them back out. They landed in shallow water and made haste towards their room. She handed the piano to Harry who put it safely inside his cloak. They had 10 minutes to go.

"We have to apparate again. We're running out of time," Luna panted as they turned a sharp corner. Harry took her hand and focused on their room.

* * *

"Esme, it's been five minutes. I'm going," Edward said as he moved away from her. Esme looked over at Carlisle and they both followed their son, all three trying their hardest to hold back the need to run at full speed as the creaking sounds of the ship grew more and more violent as the minutes passed by.

The Cullen's weaved in and out of crowds as they made haste to the first class rooms. Edward pushed through the doors that lead to the rooms and stopped in front of Harry and Luna's room…Harry's scent was missing…as was Luna's.

"Edward what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as the caught up to the boy.

"They…I cant smell them…I…don't think they are in there…"

Esme stared at her son in shock…they had to be in there! She put her hand on the door handle and pushed the door open.

* * *

Harry and Luna gasped for air as they finally reached their room. The combination of running and apparation was not one they would ever recommend to anybody! They turned as they saw the door to their room open. Both bringing out their wands in defense.

"Esme!" Luna choked out in surprise as both she and Harry immediately withdrew their wands.

"Oh god! Why are you both wet?" She said as she moved forward and held their freezing faces in her hands inspecting them for damage.

"Esme relax, we're fine." Harry said as he held her hand in his.

"You both promised you would be back," she said as she took in their appearances.

"We will be back Esme…we just.." Luna couldn't look her in the eye. She knew if she did she would break down…and right now she needed to be strong for Harry. She knew Harry was putting on a strong front…she knew he was tearing up from the inside.

Edward walked to Harry and held him. He felt the boy shake as he hugged him closer. Why did this all feel like a good bye? Why?

Luna walked to her small purse and reached inside it. She then removed her cloak and pulled Carlisle and Esme a bit away from Harry and Edward. They had five minutes left.

"I want to give something to you both…so you wont forget me," Luna said as she looked to the ground trying to find the right words. She always had the right words to use, but today that ability was failing her.

"We could never forget you sweet heart," Carlisle said

"How could you even think that?" Esme put in

Luna took a deep breath and continued, "We are leaving…for a while…and…I know this is selfish…I know its too much to ask…but…could you allow me…for just this moment to see you as the parents I lost…just for this one moment…please?"

Both Esme and Carlisle held her. Esme lifted Luna's face, "Honey, you became a daughter to us the moment we met. Both you and Harry are like our own now…nothing will ever change that." Carlisle nodded and offered her a comforting smile. The had 3 minutes left.

"Thank you," Luna whispered as she moved away from them, "Esme…please take this…it belonged to my mother…she use to be a very wonderful woman with talent to spare. I saw her die in an accidental experiment when I was nine. I was wearing this when it happened, my father told me that it protected me when she willed it to last minute…" Esme took the offered cloak with shaking hands as Luna turned to Carlisle and handed him a gold galleon that was attached to gold chain, "I used that to keep contact with my father and the people I grew to call my family and friends, many of whom, my father included, died a few months back…it's very dear to me…please keep it safe." Luna smiled and backed away to stand next to her and Harry's luggage, "I want those back…they are a promise that I will come get those from you…"

Carlisle and Esme smiled at her sadly and nodded. They had a minute and a half left.

Harry pulled from Edwards embrace and gave him a breath taking kiss. When he pulled away Edward traced Harry's face with hands, memorizing every curb and detail, "Don't go.." He whispered.

"I'm not…I'll live here," Harry said as he placed his hand over Edwards heart, "I'll live here until my body can catch up you…" He smiled sadly as Edward took the hand and kissed it at the pulse.

"Please…don't…" the older boy whispered.

"I know what you are Edward," Harry whispered. Edward's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to explain, "Don't," Harry said, "I'm not afraid…I could never be afraid of you Edward."

Edward held him again and kissed his neck, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you to go away…you are my mate…I can't be away from you…not willingly…never willingly." Harry pulled away and reached into his own pocket. He pulled out a small chain that connected to a gold galleon. It was his contact to the D.A. during the war…none of them could bare to rid themselves of it. "Take this…I never go anywhere without it…I want you to keep it for me…because I'm going to find you…and I'm going to get this back from you ok? " Harry said as he choked back a sob…he had 30 seconds left.

Edward took it and looked at Harry in despair as the boy slowly moved from him. "Write down your adventures for me Edward…I want to know all about the great things you did, tell me all about them ok?" he said as he moved away. Edward nodded and then for the first time since he had met the Evans siblings, he heard their thoughts clearly.

Luna smiled at him, _'we will find you guys in America Edward wait for us' _

Harry backed towards Luna never taking his eyes away from Edward, _'I love you…I love you….I love you,'_ he repeated over and over until Luna looked at the clock and saw the time…they had five seconds.

"JAMES NOW! HARRY MOVE!" she screamed as Harry came to his senses and took her hand in his, tears streamed down his face as they disappeared in a flash right before the eyes of the people the came to know as family…even if it was for four short beautiful days.

Edward dropped to his knees as he held the coin close to himself. Esme and Carlisle moved to comfort him as his body shook with tears he was unable to shed. He would wait…he would wait for Harry to come back to him. Luna said they would look for them in America and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to wait for Harry even if the thought of not seeing him tore him up inside.

"She said they would look for us Esme…in America…" Edward finally said after a few minutes. "I'm going to wait in America until they come back…I want him back Esme…I need him back. He said he loved me…he loves me…and I didn't get to tell him everything I wanted to…"

Esme took her son in a tight embrace as Carlisle put an arm around his shoulders in support.

"Then we will wait," Esme said

"They said they wanted their gifts back…so we will wait and welcome them back when they return." Carlisle said. Edward nodded and got up from the floor with both his parents in tow.

"Let's get going then." He said as he secured the coin around his neck. Esme and Carlisle nodded and walked out behind their son. Carlisle secured Luna's galleon around his own neck, while Esme placed the cloak in her bag to reduce the chance of it getting wet.

**(And now we go back to where we left off in chapter one. From this point onward, there will be no flash backs.)**

Draco sat in silence as Harry finished recounting everything he and Luna had lived during their stay on the Titanic.

It was unbelievable, but true…his brother and sister had finally trusted and loved people outside their close nit family. Now there was only one thing to do.

"So when do we start looking for them? I presume we're all moving to America right?" Draco said as he took out a piece of parchment to organize their plans.

Harry looked at Draco in shock, "Dray…you'll come with us?"

"Potter you wound me. You think I'm going to sit around here and watch you walk around in circles?" Draco asked as he gave Harry the 'I'm oh so smarter than you' look.

"Besides," He continued, "If it's tracking people down, you know Neville and I are the only ones that can give out more than perfect results."

Harry jumped on Draco, "Dray, how did I manage to live without you for so long?"

"Yeah I know. I'm just awesome that way. Now go be useful and don't let me find you sulking or I'll smack you!"

Harry smiled and went off to his room. His heart was a bit lighter now but he still wished for Edward to appear out of nowhere like he did before.

When Harry left, Draco turned to Luna, "Did you guys tell them what you are?"

"No," she said, "There was no time to explain…but I think Carlisle might have know. I gave him the galleon I used during the war."

"The ones we used for the D.A.?"

Luna nodded, "yes, I think he may have seen our currency before, but he didn't press for answers."

Draco was in deep thought when he saw Luna giggle, "What?"

"We might have to ask Neville to pull out some ingredients to feed baby vampires." She said.

Draco looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Luna giggled and looked towards the hall leading to Harry's room, "I may have forgotten to tell Harry a few things about mates…"

Draco looked at her and began to laugh. Oh this was definitely the beginning of a whole new adventure.

Neville walked into the house he now shared with his new family. What he found no one would ever believe. Draco Malfoy was having what appeared to be a fit of some kind and Luna was looking like a cat who had just caught the mouse…

"Um what's going on?" He asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Come and sit with me Nev," Luna said, "I'm going to tell you very exciting story."

* * *

**A/N: Yay chapter six! I couldn't bare to make it too angsty…so I made it hopeful! I dropped some hints in the end so for those who didn't catch it…YES MPREG! Can't have a party without a hat and not expect a surprise! Now my Draco isn't going to be overprotective or anything like that…I want him more sarcastic than anything but still you know a bit protective. Neville came in at the end cus I felt he needed some love! I've been asked about Bella a few times now and I'm honestly not sure if I will use her…cus well I'm not a big fan of her character. So if I do put her in it wont be a nice Bella it will be more of a nosey pushy Bella. Anyhow thanks for all the reviews and questions! You guys rock, I shall update next week because I'm going to be out of state this weekend! LOVE YA!**

**P.S. Last thing I'ma say: The whole cloak thing I just made up because I wanted Luna to give something to Esme and that's the best I could do! CHEERS!**


	7. New Additions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Ok I know I said no update until I came back, but you guys were too awesome! Please enjoy, this was writing in a breeze so I apologize for any mistakes or things that aren't clear! Please tell me what you all think and Oh there is a poll on my profile please take some time to check it. It concerns Bella!**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Two weeks had passed since the events that took place on the Titanic. Harry had spent most of the time getting rid of the damage that the water had done to Edward's piano. Every time he saw it he would remember the wonderful moment he had passed with his mate. He smiled and worked on replacing the strings. He wasn't an expert but he did love magic for that same reason!

Harry had let Draco and Neville do all the investigating they could before he took a step in finding Edward. During the war, they had learned that it was best to collect as much information as they could before moving a single unit, and it sure as hell paid off.

Luna walked in to find Harry fixing up the last string on the piano, "Are you almost done with it James?"

Harry looked up and smiled, "Not yet, I need to fix up the paint and the pedals on the bottom. Looks like we got there in time. Any longer and I think we would have just found pieces of it."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy that you saved it. After he scolds you for going down to get it."

They both laughed and walked into the kitchen where they found Neville cutting up some odd looking plants, not to mention that the smell coming from the boiling cauldron was absolute death to Harry.

"Gods Nev, what the hell are you making! That smell is appalling!" Harry said as he put a hand over his stomach. He was suddenly not feeling so hot…

Neville chuckled, "I'm not exactly sure what it is. Draco is the one with the boiling pot. He's mixing in a few things for a tracking potion we've been working on."

Draco walked in and patted Harry's back, "why so green Harry, don't you love the smell of future success."

Harry was about to answer when it happened. He flew from the kitchen faster than a rouge bludger.

The three left in the kitchen gave each other knowing glances. Neville put down his knife and went to check on Harry while Luna and Draco prepared a few things for the upcoming explanation.

"Hey Harry, you all right in there mate?"

He heard the flushing of the toilet and the water running before the door opened.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must have been something that didn't sit right with my stomach."

Neville frowned and bit his lower lip, "Has this been happening often?"

"Well now that you mention it…I have been having a few dizzy spells and a bit of nausea…maybe I'm coming down with something?"

"How long have you been feeling that way?"

"About a week?"

Neville nodded and asked Harry to follow him into the living room. Both Draco and Luna had all ready set up shop and were ready to give Harry the "Talk"….though it might have been a little too late for that.

"Harry sit, we need to have a chat," Draco said as he pulled his hair into a high ponytail. Yeah he grew it out, it was his pride and joy.

Harry looked from Neville to Luna then to Draco. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a very good chat.

"What's wrong?" he asked not knowing if he truly wanted the answer to the question.

"Potter, I'm going to be very direct with you….did you have sex with Edward Cullen?" Draco asked without blinking an eye.

Harry choked on his saliva and stared at Draco hoping to find at least a but of shame in him, "What does that have to…"

"Just answer Potter yes or no. I'm a busy man and I like direct and fast answers."

"Yeah…I did, but he's my mate…I couldn't exactly say no don't touch me! I wanted him just as badly!" Harry cried out.

Draco bit back a laugh. He had to keep himself professional, "Well I'm glad to hear your honesty…Neville take it from here. Luna come help me in the kitchen."

Luna got up and hugged Harry, "I'm so happy for you James!"

Neville watched as Luna and Draco left to the kitchen. He then moved from where he was seated and sat on the floor in front of Harry.

"Harry…did anyone ever explain to you what it was that happened when wizards…have sex?"

Harry stared at Neville, "I'm assuming the same thing as everyone else…"

"Well no…how can I explain this to you. As magical beings, we have the chance of having a life partner, the one person we are meant to live out our lives with. Some of us, like you, have what is known as a mate. In your case a vampire. Others may have a veela or a wolf as a mate. Again its only a few witches and wizards that this happens to."

"Like how Fleur is like a third veela or something?"

"Yes! Just like that Harry." Neville said with a smile, "Now here is the catch when a wizard or witch find themselves in a situation where their mate is of the same sex as they are, the submissive party of the relationship has the ability to bare children. The submissive, however, can only bare the child of their dominate mate."

"Oh, so that means if the submissive was with someone before they met their mate, nothing would be produced from that relationship?"

"Exactly!" Neville exclaimed

"Well that interesting…I guess there really were some things I still didn't know about the Wizarding world….but ah….what does this have to do with me now?"

Before Neville could answer, Luna and Draco came back into the room with a small bowl filled with an odd looking liquid.

"Harry, give me your hand," Luna said.

Harry did just that and Luna pricked his finger and drew out a few drops of blood.

"What was that for?" Harry asked as he took his hand back.

"We are going to find out what's wrong with your body." Draco answered as he mixed the contents of the bowl.

They stared at the bowl for about 5 minutes, yeah even magic had to take its time, before they saw it turn gold. Luna jumped and clapped her hands as she got up and hugged Harry. Neville patted his back in congratulations and Draco started talking about baby clothing….

"Um…guys what the hell are you all talking about?"

"Merlin Potter, are you really that dense?" Draco said as he was brought back from designer la la land.

"I really don't get what you're all going on about!"

"James, your pregnant!" Luna said.

"I'm pregnant?" Harry said slowly

"Yes! With Edward's child!"

"I'm pregnant with Edward's child…"

"Yes, you're going to be a mommy!"

"I'm pregnant with Edward's child…and I'm going to be a mommy…"

"YES!" all three nearly yelled out.

Harry stood and placed a hand over his belly and smiled, "I'm going to have a child…with the man I love…" and then he passed out.

"Well…he took it better than most." Neville said as the other two agreed.

* * *

Five months passed without cause. Harry had opted to stay away from the public eye for his entire pregnancy. It had been decided that they would wait for the kids, yes he was having twins, to be born before they moved. Draco reasoned that since the children were half vampire, Harry's body was probably going to be too delicate to move fast. Then Harry took that as Draco calling him fat and he locked himself in a room for about 4 hours before Luna coaxed him out. That day they all learned a very valuable lesson: NEVER INSINUATE THAT A PREGNANT MAN IS TOO PREGNANT TO DO ANYTHING. HE WILL FREAK OUT!

It had also been decided that, this was Harry's idea by the way, no one outside themselves and Andromeda, were to know that the children's father was a vampire. Through much research, Harry had found that many children born of Vampire/Witch/Wizard parentage, were often regarded to be dangerous creatures due to their ability to use magic and be somewhat immortal. The parents of these children often went into hiding and raised their children in the muggle world or away from the original place of birth.

Now, Harry was not afraid of what other people might say about his children, but he would be damn if he let anyone touch them. So for the safety of others they decided it to be best to have a secret birth. Soon after Harry became strong enough to move, they were picking up and moving to America.

* * *

It was now nine months into the pregnancy. Andromeda and Teddy had moved in with Harry and the others, so she was watching Harry like a hawk. Luna spend most of her time with Teddy and Harry so the pregnant youth was never really by himself.

Harry was in the kitchen with Neville and Draco when it happened. He was chopping some roots for a potion that Draco was working on when he felt his water break.

"Ummm you guys, either my water just broke or I peed myself." he said as he suddenly felt a sharp pain go up his spine, " no, yeah, my water just broke."

Both Neville and Draco dropped what they were doing and rushed to the boy's side.

"Ok Harry, deep breaths, in and out that's a good lad," Draco said as he and Neville led Harry to the living room. When they placed him on the couch, Neville went off to find Andromeda and Luna.

"I'm going to get some towels and water, don't forget to breath." Draco ordered as he went off.

Harry chuckled and gripped the couch pillow as another contraction hit him, "Oh God….I'm killing your father when I see him!"

Two hours later found a very tired Harry Potter and friends smiling down at a pair of adorable healthy baby boys. Teddy was curious to see what everyone was excited about. The boy was two years old and had been the center of attention for a while. Harry didn't want the boy to feel left out so he told Luna to go get him.

As the little boy was brought forward Harry held the first child and showed him to Teddy, "Teddy this is your new brother, his name is Edward." Teddy looked at the little boy and smiled.

"And this Carlisle, your other little brother." he said as he showed Teddy the other little boy, "Will you help take care of them Teddy? Remember you will always be our first little boy, these two are small so they will need attention, but never forget that we all love you ok." Teddy nodded and hugged Harry as the others smiled.

When they had finally put all three kids to bed, Draco and the others went to see how Harry was doing. They found him filling out the birth certificates with Andromeda at his side.

"Oh Harry that was so sweet of you to name them after Edward and Carlisle!" Luna said as she hugged him.

"So what are their full names?" Neville asked.

"Ok, so Edward James Cullen, is the black haired one and Carlisle Sirius Cullen is the copper haired one!" Harry said with a smile, "Thank god they have different colored hair!"

"But they both have your eyes! God those kids are going to be heart breakers!" Luna giggled.

"Merlin Potter! You condemned them to be trouble makers at birth! James and Sirius…let them be blessed!" Draco said dramatically as they all laughed.

"Actually guys I'm glad your all here," Harry said as he held Andromeda's hand, "I wanted to ask all of you a huge favor."

They all stared at him as he looked at them all, "Neville…Luna, would you both do me the huge favor of becoming Edward's godparents?"

Both Neville and Luna stared at Harry before hugging him and agreeing.

"Thank you guys really," Harry whispered, "Dray…Andy…will you both do me the huge favor of becoming Carlisle's godparents?"

"What kind of question is that Potter? Of course we will!" Draco said

"We will watch over him always dear," Andromeda said as he hugged him.

"Thank you all really….I don't know what I would do with out you guys…"

They all smiled and left him to rest. In a few day's time they would be moving. They all needed some rest.

* * *

**A/N: Gyaa chapter seven! Ok I gotta hurry. Um yeah Teddy and Andromeda are here. Umm poll on my profile check that out. And leave me any questions you may have. Ummmmmm YOU GUYS ROCK! And thank you to the one who pushed me! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE GIRL! This one was for you!**

**P.S.: The kid's names where something I came up with last minute! don't hate me!**


	8. Late Night Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Wow, you guys totally rock! Thank you for all your reviews they were very much helpful! A few things before you all go off to reading: This chapter opens with letter Edward has been writing to Harry over the time they have been apart to kind of give an idea as to what he has been doing. Just tiny snippets of the essays he might write for real. NAMES, Baby names will remain the same, except that they will be referred to as James and Sirius when it's just family. I want Teddy to call them Ed and Carl though so just a heads up Ed and Carl are James and Sirius. Luna will still call Harry by his middle name but I will point out who it is she is talking to. Remember she only calls Harry by his middle name when it's only them two. Anything else…ummm. OH the poll yeah so please keep voting. To make it clear if you don't want Bella in the story please select "Don't include her and Just keep her out of it."**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

_Dear Harry,_

_It's March 12,1920. In other words, it's Luna's birthday. Where ever it is you might both be. It's been a while since I last wrote to you. I just didn't have much to tell you. I love you by the way, that's something I will always have to say to you. Well there's a rumor going around that the government may put a stop to all liquor distribution! Imagine that a sober nation! God love, I miss your sense of humor. Whenever I sit out by a lake or feel a cool breeze, I swear I hear your laughter. When will I see you again my love? When will I hold you?_

_Hello Love,_

_It's December 17, 1929. The whole nation has gone into what the media is calling a great depression. I pray to the gods that you have yet to be born. Please wait out this terrible time before you come back to me. I have so many things to show you love, but I rather it wait. Esme keeps busying herself with cooking, saying that she's going to feed you and Luna and your siblings until you burst! On second thought…I might have to stop her before she over feeds you all! Carlisle and I have been looking around for clues as to what it is you and Luna pulled nearly 20 years ago. We have much to discuss. I love you, now and forever._

_To the light that keeps me going,_

_It's October 15, 1937. We have two new additions to the family. Esme told me to tell you and Luna that they in no way replace you! I swear to you Harry, I can still smell your scent on the coat I wore that day. Do you remember it? I sadly couldn't do anything for the piano, but I still remember whenever I wear that coat. Right! I dazed off, well their names are Rosalie and Emmet. Rosalie actually joined us in 1933 but I kind of forgot to mention her because I was so excited about the new song I was composing for you! Remember I told you about it about 5 years ago? Well yes, Emmet just joined us about 2 years ago, and luck had it that they are both mates. I now have a brother and two sisters and my love…come back soon my love._

_My green eyed beauty,_

_It's January 5,1951. There is a mixture of good and bad news in this letter to you my love. Our family grew again! We now have another brother and sister, both are mates as well. Their names are Alice and Jasper. Esme is floating around the entire house. All she keeps saying is that she needs her two babies back and everything would be perfect. The bad news is that it looks like another war is coming. Jasper, he's even older than I am, said that the tension in Vietnam was growing much like in the wars he had seen pass. Emmet has talked of joining if we had to. Our family, showing that we have more than enough men, will probably be drafted. If that's so love, promise me that if you read all this…with out me being around, rest assured that I will return. Esme and Carlisle will keep you safe in my stead. I love you, more than anything and everything in this world._

_To the love of my life,_

_So far we have made it through not being drafted. Since I should have been dead for I don't know a few years now…and well Jasper let's just say that I truly believe he must have meet Benjamin Franklin. Alice has been bugging us to head down to San Francisco…apparently the woman has forgotten that we kind of sparkle in the sunlight thanks to the fact that we are immortal! Something about a Summer of Love….but for me love…there cant be any form of love until you are in my arms once again. It's 1967 and I'm counting the hours that I go on without you._

_To my eternal love,_

_How have you been sweetheart? It's raining right now and all I can do is think of you. I bought a small piano to replace the one I lost on the ship. I couldn't bare to buy one like it, because it reminded me of the fact that I cant see you just yet. We're in Alaska, it's so beautiful. I'm sitting by the shore at the moment. The scenery reminds me of the deep green of your eyes. I can never stop thinking of those intense eyes. The year is 2002. We will be moving back to Forks, Washington in a few weeks. I wonder what your age is now my love. Will you come to me soon?_

_My love_

_Something odd happened today. Carlisle and I were in his study when writing started to appear on both our coins. They both read, "Harry is back, We are going to fight." Love what's going on? The only peace of mind this gives me is that you are alive….but what are you putting yourself through? From what we have gathered so far…I know you are not just a human…and neither is Luna. Your currency shows you came from a hidden world similar to the one I live in…please be safe my love. Please come back to me safe, the year is 2007, almost one hundred years to when we first met.

* * *

_

Harry sat on the porch of his family's cabin watching the sunset. He was feeding Sirius a bottle of milk mixed with some animal blood. It appeared that both boys could eat regular food, but they preferred it with a little blood. James gurgled from his car seat. Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. The baby giggled and started chewing on his blanket. Harry smiled and looked at Sirius who had just finished his bottle. Both babies now sported bright green eyes instead of the gold they turned whenever they got hungry.

Harry placed Sirius in the car seat next to James' and carried both babies inside. They would be leaving to America as soon as Draco and Luna returned from Gringots.

"You all packed sweetie?" Andromeda asked. As she brought a sleeping Teddy down in his own car seat.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm a little scared though…what if we cant find him Andy…what if he forgot me?"

Andromeda moved next to Harry after placing Ted next to the twins. She brought him into an embrace and kissed the crown of his head, "It's understandable that your scared, for him it has been almost a hundred years," She said, "But, I can assure you Harry, he has never forgotten you. Especially after your bonding, mates never forget each other."

Harry smiled and hugged her, "Thank you Andy…thank you so much."

Soon after Harry's little relapse, Neville entered the room with a box full of things the babies would need for the trip. Teddy, like the twins, also in need of a special diet. He hadn't inherited his father's lycanthropy, but he still had some characteristics of the wolf, like the appetite! They were one hundred percent sure that he would not be transforming but there was a chance that he might inherit the strength and speed of the wolf.

"Are Luna and Dray back yet," He asked as he checked over all three kids.

Before Harry could answer both Draco and Luna rushed in through the chimney.

"I got everything done, house, jobs, school, pass ports, transfers all the jazz, but we have to go now!" Draco said as he summoned and packed everything in the room they were standing in.

"What why? What happened?" Andromeda asked as she strapped the kids into their seats.

Luna rushed from her room with all her things shrunken and in a box, "We think there was a leak at the bank. They don't know where we are going but someone heard as Griphook sent his congratulations to you. They will not disclose anything to anyone, but we might get some unwanted guest in a few minutes time."

Harry rushed to his room. He shrunk everything leaving the room bare and packed it all into a never full bag. He then rushed to the parlor and shrunk Edward's piano. He had finished working on it and had it fully functional. He met everyone in the living room were each person was packed and ready to go.

"We aren't going to apparate right?" Andromeda asked.

"No, come with me," Harry said as he flung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed his kids. Andromeda and the others followed Harry to the basement of the house. What they saw made them all stare in shock.

"Alright get in," Harry said as he placed his children securely in he back seat of a really expensive looking car. He took Teddy from Andromeda and placed him next to the twins.

"Well, did you all not hear me, LET'S MOVE!"

With that they all dumped their bags into the car and jumped in.

"What airport are we going to?" Harry asked as he drove down the highway.

"Heathrow International," Draco said.

"Right," Harry said, "Do you guys know if they followed you?"

"No, but I'm sure the Daily prophet has already started a search of all your family properties. All that is open to the public, much like a muggle phone book." Luna said as she looked out the window along with Neville and Draco for anyone or anything that might be following them.

Harry nodded and sped up. They had to get out of England as soon as possible. If the ministry found out about what they had done…well things could go very wrong indeed.

When they finally arrived at the airport it was well near midnight. They got out of the car and shrunk it in a dark part of the lot before heading in door. They all thanked the heavens that half vampire and wolf children slept like rocks and weren't due to wake for another five hours.

Luck smiled upon them as they found a flight leaving in forty minutes. They seemed to only have carry on bags so no fuss was made there. Neville and Draco took care of the tickets while Luna, Andy, and Harry placed the children in a secluded spot while they watched all visible entrances like hawks.

"Ok, we are all ready." Neville said.

"Let's get going, they started boarding a while ago so when we sit we take off." Draco put in as he picked up Teddy.

"Where are we heading to exactly? Is it going to be close to were Edward is?" Harry asked as he handed Sirius to Neville and grabbed James.

"Close enough we believe." Neville said, "We tracked them to Alaska with the Galleons but, the trail is a few years old and it appears they moved to an area near by. We concluded it to be somewhere in Washington since the weather around that area not to mention the environment would be ideal to Vampires."

"So Washington then?"

"Well it's a very small town in Washington called Forks. We will land in an international airport in California and from there a direct plane to Seattle, Washington, which is only about an hour or so from Forks." Luna said as she handed her passport to the employee.

When they were all seated in the plane, Harry leaned into his seat and relaxed. He caressed his babies' heads and smiled. Soon they would meet their father, but first he need to safely get them out of England. He turned to Teddy who was gurgling in his sleep. He smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head. Yes, they would all start new lives and finally get the rest they all very much deserved.

Harry then closed his eyes and focused his mind on his parent's cottage. Sure enough he found a disturbance as countless people and reporters surrounded the house, trying to find out why the boy who lived needed congratulations and why it was that he had fled without cause. Amongst the crowd he saw Hermione and Ron. He felt a little sad that he couldn't share his happiness with them, but for his children he wouldn't risk anything that wasn't absolutely necessary.

* * *

Edward opened his eyes and stared out at the rain from his window. He felt like something was coming, but it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. He smiled and clenched the coin around his neck, "Your close my love…I can feel you."

* * *

After nearly a whole day of flying Draco was ready to kiss the floor. Harry laughed as he placed the boys in the car and gave Luna the key so she could drive. She and Draco were the only ones who knew the location of the house and well Draco refused to drive until the feeling in his ass came back completely.

An hour or so later they arrived in the town called Forks. Luna pulled into a hidden lane and drove about half a mile before they reached a beautiful house at the end of the lane. They all piled out of the car and smiled. They were finally home.

When they finally finished refurnishing the house, which took about five minutes. They all met in the kitchen were Neville was preparing lunch with Andromeda. Harry, Draco and Luna fed the hungry kids and lay them down to sleep. After dinner Harry and Draco went out to the yard and walked around the garden. Draco was finally able to get the feeling back in his legs and buttocks thank you very much.

"So Dray, you said something about us getting jobs? What pray tell are we doing exactly?" Harry asked as he sat on the musky floor.

Draco sat on a comfortable rock as he stretched his arms, "Well, Andy said she wanted to stay home with the kids so that's what she'll be doing. You , Neville and I however, will be working at a local Wizarding school about fifteen minutes from here!"

"What are you serious? I thought we were going to attend a muggle school."

"Well that was the plan but apparently Luna is the only one of us who can actually go to the muggle school. She will go in as a I believe Griphook said senior in her last semester of school."

"Oh wow….I see so….what exactly are we teaching at this school?"

"Hmm well let's see, I will be teaching potions, naturally," Draco said as he flipped his hair back, "Neville Herbology and you will be teaching Defense against the dark arts!"

Harry laughed and shook his head. He never thought he would become a teacher but hey he wasn't completely against the idea.

"What school is Luna going to?"

"Ummm Forks High, about 10 minutes from here. She'll probably need the car, we could all just apparate or do animagus."

Harry nodded in agreement. It looked like everything was slowly falling into place for them. Now all he needed to do was find Edward and his whole world would be complete.

Everyone turned in early that night. Harry carried his babies up to his room were they would be sleeping until they were old enough to be moved to their own room. He tucked them in and walked over to Edward's piano. He hit a few keys before closing it and looking out at the moon.

"Soon my love, I will find you soon."

Harry turned to his bed and climbed in. He shut off the light and turned to face his babies. Yes his family would be complete soon. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A few miles away in an open meadow, a young man with copper colored hair lay on the floor while staring up at the moon, he smiled and closed his eyes, "I feel you my love, I know your near."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! That was chapter eight. Thanks a bunch to all you who reviewed, favorite, and alerted, this story! You all rock! Again suggestions and questions are always welcome. Please vote so I can get this story rolling in a direction! Thanks again and I hope you all continue to enjoy this!**


	9. Welcomes and Emergencies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Wow you all rocked! Here's chapter nine for you. Bella will not be included in this story as you have all chosen. Though I may change that for my other pairings sake…no she will not be paired with the wizards! Thanks again and please enjoy.**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

It was Monday and Forks High was buzzing with excitement. It appeared that a group of new people had arrived in town over the weekend, but no one had actually seen them in town. Someone from the office had leaked that one of them would be attending the school as a senior. There was also a rumor going around that three of them were going to teach at the weird private school near the edge of town.

Everyone glanced over and over again at the entrance of the front office as well as the parking lot. Soon enough a familiar top of the line car of the Cullen family rolled in and took it's usual place in the lot. Edward and Alice got out and dispersed to their respective class room. There was fifteen minutes left and there was still no sign of the new kid.

Edward rubbed his temples as he passed a group of chatting girls. Their thoughts made him remember a comment that his love had made so long ago. Something about harlots and all of them not getting the clues. He smiled at the memory and went off to class as a passing thought caught his attention. There was apparently going to be a new student joining their ranks. Edward shook his head wished the new kid good luck.

Luna stepped out of her home and walked towards the car. It had been a chore to get Harry to leave his children at home, but they had succeeded. Draco dragged the worried father out the door and apparated to the school after assuring the fool that he would be able to come back during their lunch break and free periods. Neville left soon after them leaving everything Andromeda would need for the kids' meals.

She drove off to the school with fifteen minutes left to spare. She knew well that this being a small town there would be a flock of students lingering about to get a good look at the new kid. She wasn't worried, but she very much liked getting in and out without being noticed.

Luna parked next to an expensive looking car. It was the only space open as if no one else wished to park there in fear that they would ruin the beauty of the other car. She walked to the front office carefully avoiding wandering eyes. It was a cloudy almost rainy day so her jacket assisted her in her quest to keep under the radar. She entered the office and removed her hood. It was nice and warm in there and it smelt of freshly brewed coffee. Yes, they had made a good choice in moving out to Forks.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood. I was due to start school today." Luna said as she smiled at the receptionist.

The woman couldn't help but smile as she greeted the young lady and handed her the papers she needed, "Here you are dear, now just bring this slip back after all your teachers have signed it and you'll be all set!"

Luna nodded and thanked the woman and moved towards the door, "Oh wait my dear, I have a question for you!"

Luna stopped and turned to the woman, "Yes?"

"Are you related to the Cullen or Hale children?" the woman asked with genuine curiosity.

"Cullen or Hale? No I'm afraid not. I have no blood family in America." Luna said as she smiled and moved out the door. Cullen….could they have guessed their location correctly…or was it just a coincidence? Well there was only one way to find out. She headed off to her first class with a big smile on her face as she passed the first crowd of curious on lookers.

Harry sat at his desk tapping his fingers. He wanted it to be lunch already! His babies needed their mommy!

"Mr. Potter," a young witch said as she entered his classroom. It was passing period and the students had yet to arrive.

"Yes, Miss. Hendricks?" Harry said as he was brought back from his musings.

"Oh please, call me Laura!" The witch said with a giggle. Yeah, it was Harry's lucky day, he was getting hit on left and right with no end in sight.

"Ok…Laura…what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if…you would like to join me during lunch. I could show you around and we could get to know each other…if want that is!" the woman said.

Harry rubbed his temples and sighed, he really needed to find Edward….that way PEOPLE WOULD LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE DAMMIT!

"I'm sorry to say that wont be possible. I will be heading back home with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom for lunch." Harry said as politely as he could.

"Oh…well they could join us too." she said

"No, you don't understand me," Harry said trying to keep his temper away from Slytherin land, "I cannot join you at all. Reason being that I don't think the father of my children would appreciate me going to lunch with someone on any other pretense except for a friendly chat."

"Your married? Oh my god…I'm so sorry…I didn't….I should go…umm have a nice day Mr. Potter." and with that the flustered witch left the room just as Harry's third class filed in. Damn those harlots never left him alone!

Lunch finally came and Luna was contemplating going home to check in on everyone. She would simply apparate and pretend she ate lunch outdoors. She had yet to bump into the Hale's or Cullen's, but from what she had been told the Hale's and one of the Cullen's had already graduated from school and only two of them were left. She didn't want to give the impression that she was too interested so she never asked for the names.

The second she went out the door she noticed people coming towards her. She moved quickly from the crowds and made it outside in one piece without cause. As she rounded the corner however she pumped into someone and down they both went.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry," Luna said as she scrambled to help the other girl up.

"Oh no, no please forgive me, I wasn't watching where I was going," a girl with short hair said as she helped Luna pick up all their things.

"My name is Alice by the way, Alice Cullen," the girl said.

Luna froze and looked up at the girl, "Cullen?"

The girl nodded and lifted her gaze to meet Luna's, "Yep that's my name, what's yours?"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"Alice, hurry up I don't want to get stuck near the middle table again."

Luna looked up at the voice and nearly cried, "Edward…." she whispered.

The boy froze and looked at the girl who had said his name. His books fell from his hand in shock, "Luna…."

Both shocked parties failed to see the smile that passed over Alice's face. Everything had worked out just as she had seen in her vision.

Edward stared at Luna for a good thirty seconds before he nearly lost his balance. Luna had recovered much faster than he had and was now hugging the living daylights out of him. Edward came to his senses and hugged her back.

"I told you we would find you all again," she whispered knowing well he could hear her.

Edward smiled and held her tighter, "For minute there…I thought I had finally gone mad."

"Care to introduce us Ed?" Alice said as she cleared her throat.

"Oh how rude of me!" Luna said as she separated from Edward, "As I said before, I'm Luna Lovegood, Edward's mate's sister!" Luna said with a smile.

Alice squealed in delight as she hugged Luna, "And as I said before I'm Alice Cullen. Edward's sister!"

"I love your accessories by the way!" Alice said as she took a good look at Luna's attire.

"Thank you! I absolutely love you necklace! Its so cute!" Luna said as both girls went into chit chat land. Edward smiled glad that both his sisters were getting along so great. Then it hit him…where the hell was Harry!

"Luna! Where's Harry?" he asked as he frantically looked around.

"OH! He should be, let's see what time is it?" She opened her phone and checked it before smiling broadly, "He should be dragging Draco and Neville home for lunch."

"Wait he didn't join the school?"

"Oh no! Imagine a group of boys in senior year almost turning nineteen!"

Alice nodded in agreement and invited Luna to sit with them at lunch.

"Luna, please I'd really like to see him….you don't know how long I've waited for this day…" Edward pleaded to the young girl.

Luna smiled and held his hand in hers, "Edward…I would love to take you to where he is, but first I need to fill you in on a few things about us. You still have the coin that Harry gave you yes?"

Edward nodded and held it out for her to see. She held it and smiled, "I assume some writing appeared on it in the pass year?"

Edward nodded. "Then we have some talking to do. Alice would you like to join us?" Luna said as she pulled out her phone. Alice nodded and held on to Edwards arm, "Good, come then let's go find somewhere for us to speak!" She led them to the forest as she dialed home, "Andy? It's Luna, can you tell the boys I'll be staying at school for lunch? Yes, ok give them all a big hug for me….yes. Ok I'll pick that up before I go home…ok love you bye!"

"Who's Andy?" Edward asked as the reached a clearing and sat on the floor.

"She is our very good friend…and the one of the few people we have been able to trust since it ended…"

"Since what ended?" Alice asked.

Luna bit her bottom lip and seemed to be in deep thought, "Edward…what was written on the coin…what did you read?"

Edward looked down at the coin, "A number of times it was just dates and hours. Then almost a year ago it said, 'Harry is back, We are going to fight'."

"I assume you and Carlisle have some kind of a clue as to what we are?"

Edward nodded, "We have theories…"

"And they are?" Luna asked with a grin.

"You both belong to a world similar to ours…a secret world…more specifically, the magical world hidden in plain sight.

Luna smiled and nodded, "Bingo…yes Edward. Harry, myself, and our family belong to the wizarding world. The magical world hidden in plain sight."

Alice smiled broadly, "I'm so happy! Our family is so diverse!"

Luna giggled then looked at Edward, "Very good then it's time for a story, you guys don't mind missing classes do you?"

Both Edward and Alice shook their heads, and so Luna began to tell the story of the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Harry sat in the living room with his children. He smiled as he watched them sleep. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in Edward's arms. He missed that man more that anything in this world.

Harry sat up and looked out the window. It had started to rain. He had one last class to do then he could come back home again. He hated not being with his children the whole day, but they had to keep up appearances for as long as they could. The ministry had yet to try and question the drastic move, but they all knew it was a matter of time.

Teddy came waddling into the room. Harry smiled , stood, and picked him up, "Well aren't you an adventurer."

The baby gurgled and smiled. He had been rather talkative as of yet, being two years old he was starting to repeat things he heard, hence the reason they only spoke seriously when the boy was asleep, and he was exploring and falling over anything and everything. Curiosity of the wolf as Draco put it.

"Harry sad?" Teddy said as he grabbed Harry's face.

"No…I'm not sad Teddy…just nostalgic."

The baby nodded and kissed Harry's nose. Harry then placed the boy down and off Teddy went. He shook his head and looked at his own spawn.

"Am I going to be running after you little devils as well?" he said as he caressed his babies faces. According to Neville, the babies would develop their brain function faster than the ordinary child. They would grow like normal children, but will be more aware much like Teddy. He smiled as he took in their appearances. They both a little bit of Edward and a little bit of himself. If it wasn't for their different hair color he was sure he wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"Harry, its time for you to get back to the school. Neville and Draco just finished and are waiting for you." Andromeda said.

Harry nodded and tucked in his children. They had just been fed so they were going to be out of it until Harry got back home. He was only teaching four classes, so he would be home in less that two hours. The wizarding school they worked in had a small number of students so all the students were taught in periods of two hours.

"Did Luna call back?" He asked as Andromeda walked him to the back.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine."

Harry nodded and walked towards Draco and Neville. They all said goodbye to Andy and Teddy and apparated back to the school.

* * *

Edward sat in silence as Luna finished telling him everything she knew about Harry up to the point of their trip on the Titanic. All he wanted to do now was run to Harry and hold him in his arms and tell him how much he loved him.

"I know what you're thinking Edward, but I need you to wait." Luna said.

"She has a point Edward. You will see him again, but right now just wait a little longer." Alice said as she held his hand in hers.

Luna was about to say a few more things to the two siblings when her phone went off. She frowned and answered, "Hello? Andy what's wrong? Calm down and listen to me. Take the boys and get into Harry's room. Set up a level two barrier around the room and keep them hidden. Harry's invisibility cloak should be in his room summon it and stay there. I'm coming home. I'll call the others."

Luna hung up the phone and stood up quickly, "I have to go. This is my phone number call me in thirty minutes."

"What's going on Luna?" Edward asked as he looked her straight in the eyes.

She looked at him not trying to hide her worry, "I'm not entirely sure. Please wait here, call me in thirty minutes, I promise that if this gets any bigger I'll ask you to come without a second thought. Harry will need you more than anyone if this escalades."

This worried Edward even more as he heard the shrill in the girls voice. He reluctantly agreed. Edward and Alice accompanied Luna to her car. Alice said she would talk to the teachers Luna had yet to meet. Luna thanked her and drove off. On the way home she called Harry, Draco and Neville….things were about to get bad…real bad.

* * *

Harry, Draco and Neville ran out of the school as soon as Luna had told them the news. The went to the apparation point of the school and arrived just as Luna parked the car. All four pointed their wands at each other. They questioned each other with things only they would know. The minute they felt safe they moved into the house. Harry in the lead, Luna on his left, Neville on his right and Draco behind.

They separated and searched the house while Harry ran upstairs to check on Andy and the boys. He knocked on the door and repeated the same thing he and the others had just done outside the home.

"Andy explain to me what the hell happened?"

"This arrived from the ministry." She handed him letter. Harry paled as he read it's content. It appeared that someone had reported a birth of half breed children that were not presented to the ministry. This meant that since no parents had been reported for the children, the ministry would have the right to take the children and "find" them an appropriate home. They all knew better however….children born of half wizard or witch breed…well let's just say that there was a reason why so many of them went into hiding.

Luna came into the room and read the letter. She handed it to Draco who saw red and Neville who went down to his study to start putting a few plans together. Luna took a deep breath and left the room. It had been thirty minutes and sure enough her phone rang.

Andromeda was busy trying to clam Harry and keep him from apparating to England to kill the person who had dared to out him. As he sat there and made memory he distinctly remembered feeling the wards around his house warning them of someone being present….then it all cleared…it hadn't been a hallucination from the pain….he had seen him…he saw Cornelius Fudge's face looking through one of the cottage windows.

Harry distinctly felt Andromeda move from his side. He heard the door close and turned to see if some one had stayed behind. He froze…he must have been dreaming. His eyes widened as he took a step forward and whispered into the room, "Edward."

**A/N: Well people that was chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought it might have been a little to fast? I don't know it seems ok lol! I still got like about 3 chapters before I conclude this so stick with me here! Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted and added this to their favorites! You all totally rocked same to those who voted! More will be up soon so please enjoy! **


	10. Reunions and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully.**

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Wow you all rock thanks for the feed back! Here's chapter ten for you. I hope you all had an awesome Halloween! I know I did! Hence the reason this took so long to update! SORRY! Anyways, umm enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**Rating: T **

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Harry stared at the man in front of him. Time had done nothing to disturb his handsome appearance. His messy bronze hair, his golden eyes, his pale skin, it was all the same. It was Edward….he wasn't dreaming…it was Edward.

He moved towards the stock still man and touched his face. Edward moved his hand atop Harry's and brought it to his lips. He kissed the pulse on Harry's hand and savored the taste upon his lips…it was his Harry….he wasn't a ghost…it was his Harry.

Harry smiled and lunged at Edward. The boy caught him and held him in a tight embrace. Edward buried his face in the boy's neck just like he had done so many years ago and breathed in his mates unique scent.

"I'm sorry." Harry finally said as he pulled back to get a good look at Edward's face.

Edward shook his head and kissed Harry softly, "It wasn't like you planned to find me on that ship. Or are you that good of a wizard?"

"Luna told you?" Harry asked as he pulled back slightly, "How much do you know?"

Edward caressed the boy's face, "Everything up to the ship…well everything she knew."

Taking in his calm demeanor, Harry assumed that Luna had kept everything about the babies and their move to herself.

Harry bit his bottom lip before moving away from Edward. He sat on the piano bench and thought of the best way to tell Edward that he was a daddy!

Edward watched Harry carefully before he realized exactly what it was Harry was sitting in front of, "Harry….is that…my piano?" he asked as he got closer to it. He passed his hands over the keys before sitting next to Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled sheepishly, "That's why Luna and I were soaked to the bone when you guys came into our room…"

Edward turned to Harry with his mouth hanging open, "Harry! You could have gotten hurt! I imagine this thing was very much underwater by the time you got to it! Your worth more to me than any piano Harry! I love you…"

Harry blushed and lowered his head….well he was more pleased than sorry for the little stunt he pulled, but he had to at least pretend to be shamed face!

"I love you too…its just…I was scared…I didn't know when I'd be able to see you again and I…wanted something to remember you by…Luna told you things about me…you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me ever! I didn't want…to wake up one day in the middle of the war and realize you were just the dream of a lonely boy that was slowly losing hope and his sanity…."

Edward listened quietly as Harry went on and on about how much he had just wanted to grab Edward and Carlisle and Esme and just take them with him and Luna. As Harry took a deep breath and continued on, Edward felt that if he didn't stop the boy he would talk himself to death. He grabbed Harry's face and brought him forward into a sweet kiss. Harry blushed as Edward chuckled.

"Harry, I get it. I'm not mad that you took the piano. It was a fair trade, I took your coin and you took my piano. Let's say we're even and move forward."

Harry smiled and fiddled with his a few keys on the piano, "Well…Edward…the thing is, they piano wasn't the only thing I kept with me…I kinda unknowingly took something else that belongs to you…more specifically both of us…"

Edward lifted an eyebrow and stared at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"Well….I can show you better than I can tell you but….first thing first, how much do you know about my world?"

"Just what Luna told me and a little of what Carlisle and I researched when the coins started getting messages from the D.A. I believe Luna said it was called."

Harry nodded and sat on the bed, "How much do you know about mates?"

"Just what Carlisle and Esme have told me, that mates are pretty much a whole being and they become uncomfortable when they are away from each other for long periods of time. While it is possible for them to do so their bond will always bring them back. Just like us." he said as he got up and kneeled in front of Harry and smiled. Harry grinned and placed his hand on Edward's face.

"Very good, well here is what I learned just about ten months ago….apparently in the Wizarding world there have been cases just like ours were a vampire or another race of mythical beings have a wizard or witch mate. When that occurs….it doesn't matter whether the couple are of the same sex or not. There is a good chance that the submissive mate will become pregnant if and when the couple actually have sex. The submissive mate can also only become impregnated by the dominate mate."

Edward tilted his head then smiled, "Does that mean you and I…can have children?"

"Yes."

"Wait…Harry are you?"

"No! No, I'm….well….how can I say this….you're not against the idea are you?"

"No, I'm not! I would love to start a family with you!" Edward said as he locked his eyes with Harry's. "That would make me the happiest man on earth! I mean I realize that our relationship is moving much faster than what is considered normal but, you and I aren't exactly normal and for some reason….I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Damn, we are a weird couple…." Harry said as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked to the corner of his room. Teddy had been taken by Andromeda, but his kids were still very much in the room.

Harry moved form the bench and stopped near the window on the left side of his room.

"Harry what's going on?...you still have something that you're not revealing to me…what is it?" Edward said as he moved behind Harry and hugged him from behind. He stared at the space between Harry and the window. For some reason he felt that there was something there….

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Harry whispered as he reached forward and removed the invisibility cloak from his babies crib. Edward's eyes widen as he moved from Harry and stood in front of the children. There was no denying it, they were his. The one the left even had his same hair color. He turned to Harry silently asking if he could touch them. Harry smiled and nodded.

Edward moved to the left side the crib and touched one of the baby's cheek. The boy stirred a bit and gripped Edward's hand. The other boy then woke up slightly and opened his eyes. The baby gurgled and smiled at Edward before shutting his eyes and going back to sleep.

"They just fed," Harry said, "They wont be fully awake for another hour and a half."

"When…were they born?"

"Last month. We came here as soon as I was able to move. The pregnancy took a lot of my strength and the others pretty much forbade me from going anywhere." Harry said as he passed a hand through James' hair.

Edward looked up to see Harry smiling down at their children. He found no words say. The love of his life had given him the most amazing gift anyone would ever give him. If he could cry, Edward knew he would be doing so at that very moment. He looked back down at his boys, "What are their names?" he whispered.

Harry smiled and moved next to Edward who instinctively put an arm around the smaller boy's waist. "The one holding your hand is Carlisle Sirius, he's the youngest, and the other one is Edward James. To avoid confusion Luna and the others just call them Sirius and James. Teddy calls the Ed and Carl though, we honestly don't know why…." Harry said as he tapped his chin in thought. Next thing he knew Edward had brought him into a passionate kiss. Harry ran his hands through Edward's hair as he responded to the very much appreciated kiss.

As they separated Edward fell to one knee and held onto Harry's left hand. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Edward pull out a small white box.

"Harry, I know that you have been through a lot in your short life and I know that you have forced yourself to depend on no one but yourself, but would you please allow me to become the one person you can turn to without doubt? Will you allow me to stand next to you forever?" Harry fought back tears as Edward opened the box and uncovered a beautiful diamond ring. Edward had bought the ring soon after he had reached America. He had planned to propose to Harry the moment they met again, and so he was doing just that.

Harry nodded his head in affirmation as Edward placed the ring on his left index finger. Harry was too choked up to speak so he opted to kiss and hug his lover instead. After a few moments Harry began to chuckle. Edward pulled back and gave him a look, "And what is so funny?" he asked

Harry smiled and kissed him again before answering, "It took a war, an experiment, a sinking ship, a pregnancy and a hop half way around the world for me to find the one person that makes me whole…."

Edward smiled, "And how do you like the end product?"

Harry made a face, "I guess I'll live with what I get." he said with a sigh.

Edward faked a hurt look before taking his lover in a fierce embrace. Both boys laughed quietly in each others arms. Edward was the happiest he had been in nearly one hundred years. He felt sorry for any fool who would try to take that away from him. It was too bad there was already a fool working on just that.

Luna stood outside the door to Harry's room smiling and feeling kind of guilty. She didn't want to disturb the newly reunited family, but they needed a plan before anyone from the ministry had a chance to find them. She knocked on the door and opened it when they told her to go in.

"How are you guys doing?" She said as she walked in. Harry flashed her the ring and she clapped and hugged the soon to be married couple.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think it's best if we all move down to Neville's study. He's got a few ideas and we can fill Edward in to what's going on."

Harry agreed and grabbed all the things he would need for the kids. He had a feeling they wouldn't be coming back into his room for a while. Luna led the way down stairs. Harry was carrying Sirius and some of the boys' clothing, while Edward carried James and the diaper bag. Andromeda already had Teddy ready to go if it was necessary to do so. When they reached Neville's study they heard Draco and Neville discussing some plans of escape and other such things. Andromeda was on alert at the window, she had put Teddy under magical sleep to keep him from being noticed in case of some kind of ministry invasion. They put the children down next to Teddy and Harry introduced Neville and Draco to Edward. Neville walked to Edward and greeted him warmly as he always did to everyone he met. Draco however gave him a good look up and down. Then he tilted his head, "I approve." he said before shaking the confused vampires hand.

Everyone present in the room stared in shock….Draco Malfoy….THE HEIR TO THE MALFOY FORTUNE, had just let someone he just met….touch…his…hand…HE HAD NEVER DONE THAT!

Draco rolled his eyes, god these dorks were so immature!

"What the hell are you dimwits staring at? Yes, I approve of the man. He looks fantastic in those pants and has hair to die for! Not to mention he made your sappy behind happy Potter and that ring on your finger shows he very much has his priorities in check. Now I know I'm a fine piece of man and I'm quite flattered that you all find me quite the treat to look at, but we have got work to do! SO MOVE!"

With that they all snapped out of their shock and moved on with discussing the letter that had arrived from the ministry. Edward chuckled, he had a feeling that Rosalie and Draco would be getting along just fine.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world a press conference was going underway. Cornelius Fudge stood in front of the press looking quite pleased with himself. It was the most attention he had received since the war had ended.

"Mr. Fudge, what proof do you have that Harry Potter is housing two possible half vampire children?" someone from witch weekly asked.

"Well I was witness to it! I saw the children, pale and thirsting for blood!"

"Mr. Fudge, what exactly were you doing at Mr. Potter's residence?" a wizard from the prophet asked.

"I was invited by Mr. Potter. He wished for us to make amends over things that went wrong during the war."

"Is it true that the ministry wishes to take not only the two parentless children but the son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin whom was orphaned when both parents died during the final battle of Hogwarts?" someone from Wiz today* asked

"To my understanding yes. The boy is of half creature as well and cannot be allowed to reside in a household were his known natural enemy is also being raised."

"Did Mr. Potter give you an explanation as to whom the parents of the vampires were sir?" the same person from the prophet asked

"No. He gave me no chance to ask. His suspicious actions led me to believe the children were illegally under his care."

"Do you believe that Mr. Potter could be planning to form another evil army from his collection of half breeds? First the child of a wolf then two belonging to an unknown vampire?" a witch from Magical World Magazine asked. *

"That was my fear and the main reason I immediately reported all this to the ministry. Now if you can all excuse me I must continue on assisting with this investigation."

Fudge moved away to from the crowd and into his study. He needed to plan everything out perfectly. The true reason he had been at the Potter residence on that faithful day one month ago was because he wanted to strike something of a deal with Harry in order to gain back the public trust. He didn't, however, expect to walk in on Harry's day of delivery! It was like the gods were finally smiling down on him. He was nearly one hundred percent sure the children were of vampire descent because the minute that both children were deemed healthy he saw Longbottom bring in a mixture of milk and blood.

Fudge smiled smugly. He had them all now. He was going to make them all pay for making him look like a fool. That ignorant little brat made him loose his office and face in front of the entire wizarding world, and now he would take his revenge by hitting the boy who lived right were it would hurt him the most. He was going to separate the family he so carefully built and since there was no father in sight…there was no proof that the children were in fact from Harry Potter's own womb*!

* * *

It took all Harry could think of to keep Edward from taking the next flight to England. The man was beyond furious. How dare those insignificant fools even think they were going to take his children from him! It would be a cold day in hell before they laid even a glance at his kids.

Draco was no help either. He was all for going to the ministry in search for the rat. He even volunteered to apparate there with Edward and assist in the hunt.

"We all need to calm the fuck down!" Neville finally said, "The best thing we can do right now is move. Half of us take the kids to a safe house. The other half stays here to wait for the ministry."

"Where do we take the kids though?" Andromeda asked

"My house," Edward said, "It's hidden much like yours only a bit more into the woods. There is no magical connection there and they will be protected."

Harry didn't like the idea of being separated from his children, but it was the only thing they could do at the moment, "Alright then, Andromeda you and Luna take the children and go with Edward. Neville, Draco, and I will stay behind and deal with the ministry. Odds are they are only coming to find me and Draco seeing as he is the closest relative to Teddy. They may also want to speak with Andy, but we will just deny her being here with us."

Andromeda and Luna nodded before leaving the room to get a few things they might need. Draco and Neville walked out of the room to give Harry and Edward some time.

"Come with us…" Edward said.

"They are after me…as long as the kids are with you, they will be safe. They don't know much so they will probably be looking for answers right now. The chance of confrontation is small, but I would rather have the kids out of here…as soon as they leave, we will join you. It shouldn't take more that a hour to get them to leave."

Edward looked like he wanted to argue, but thought against it. Their children were top priority at the moment and that was the best plan they had for the time being. He brought Harry into a hug and kissed him on the forehead, "Call me as soon as everything is clear or if something goes wrong…I said I would stand next to you and I intend to keep that promise."

Harry smiled and kissed Edward, "Of course I will. No fighting unless I call you first, sound good?"

Edward laughed a bit before agreeing. Both boys separated and proceeded to take the boys to the car. They needed to leave as soon as possible. Andromeda and Luna were already at the entrance with Neville and Draco.

Edward carried Teddy and Sirius out, while Harry grabbed James. They placed the kids in Edward's car. Andromeda go int the car with him while Luna followed on motorcycle. The car had to be discarded because they feared it might have been tracked. Where the motorcycle came from only Draco knew and most them believed that's how it should be…

Harry watched as Edward and the others drove off. He stood there for a few seconds before going back into the house. His eyes were stone cold. Those bastards were so going to pay for all they were putting his family through.

He found Draco and Neville in full battle gear. Yeah….they were most definitely waiting for Armageddon.

* * *

"Thank you," Andromeda said as Edward drove at top speed towards his house.

Edward looked at her, "For what?"

"For doing this. For not leaving Harry and for Teddy….I know what you are and I believe you know what his father was. I thank you so much for helping them both."

Edward smiled and took her hand in his, "I love Harry with all my heart. My children, Teddy, Luna, Draco, Neville, and you, are all a part of his world. I can't just take Harry and my kids. I know that would make him sad and I don't want that."

Andromeda wiped away a tear and nodded. She was happy Harry had found such a great man to live the rest of his life with. Now she only had three more well four more, but Teddy was still just a baby, to marry off and see happy.

Edward's phone began to ring. He let out an unnecessary breath before answering, "Alice, what is it?"

"Yes, Listen I need you to call Rosalie and Emmet. Tell them to come home as soon as they can. I'm assuming Jasper just got in right? Perfect, I'm going to be home in a few minutes. Yes, they are with me. Yes, Alice there are three…ok, tell Esme. Bye."

Edward shook his head. His sister was so over the top sometimes. He looked in the rearview mirror to check that Luna was still keeping up.

**A/N: And we cut it off there! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted, etc. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Any questions or comments are very much welcome! Next chapter will be up soon. Maybe not this weekend because I may be helping out at my college. This semester's production opens tomorrow. (Thurs.) so yeah busy busy! Thanks again! **

**P.S. check out A Very Potter Musical on YouTube. It's Awesome! SUPPORT THE THEATER!**

* **so I totally gave Harry a womb…lol just go with it! It's a magical world! And I also needed other media outlets…names I came up with a few minutes ago! **


	11. Extended Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Yay new chapter, I'm sorry for the wait I hope you all enjoyed it! I know the writing is flufftastic but I can't help it! I made another age change for this chapter. Jacob and Leah will be 19 years of age and Embry 18. So yes new additions yay! I wont reveal the pairings yet so feel free to guess. Thanks for all the reviews you all rock!**

**This story has 142 reviews, 15,723 hits, 16 C2's, 99 Favorites, and 214 Alerts. It's all thanks to you guys! Thank you very much! **

**Rating: T **

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Esme waited impatiently at the door. Alice had gotten home about two hours ago without Edward and she did not know where it was her eldest son had gone off too. She turned as she saw Alice coming from the hallway towards her. The girl was hanging up the phone with a small smile playing at her lips. Jasper was close behind her with a somewhat worried look on his face. His wife knew something she wasn't telling…and sometimes that wasn't a good thing…

"I just talked to Edward and he's on his way here," she said with a smile as Esme sighed in relief, "But he isn't coming alone."

"He's bringing people?" Jasper said.

"Yep, but don't worry. You'll be perfectly fine! I met one of them today, and she smelt nothing like food!"

Esme and Jasper stared at her as though she had gone mad.

Alice smiled and looked at Esme, "You should call Carlisle, they are almost here! Come love we must go get Emmet and Rose! They have to meet our long lost family too!"

Jasper had no room to talk as Alice grabbed him and dragged him out of the house and off to Emmet and Rosalie's home not a mile a away.

Esme placed a hand over her mouth before running to the phone to call her husband. She had a feeling that told her that her family was finally going to be whole once again!

Edward made a turn onto an unmarked road. The kids were due to wake up soon and it would be best if they were in the house when they awoke.

He pulled up into his house were he could already hear his family moving around like crazy inside. Luna was already at the passengers door helping Andy out and moving to get the boys. Edward got out and removed James from his car seat. The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned slightly before gripping Edward's shirt and snuggling into his father's arms. Luna walked around with Teddy in her arms and Andy with Sirius.

Edward led the way to the door with Andromeda following close behind and Luna brining up the rear. Before Edward could touch the door, Esme opened it and gasped as she saw the baby in Edward's arms. She moved aside to let them in, Andromeda smiled and gave her nod in hello. Esme could only stare in shock at the carbon copy of Edward in the witch's arms. She turned to see the last person that was coming through her door, "Luna," she whispered as the girl came in.

Luna had not noticed Esme at the door. She had been looking over her shoulder as they walked into the home. She had a feeling that something was watching them but she wasn't sure what it was. She strengthened her hold on Teddy before putting on a smile. She turned to greet the person at the door before stopping.

Andromeda had returned to get Teddy from Luna after handing Sirius over to Jasper and Alice. She had a feeling Luna would need to have her arms free. She took the boy from the shocked teen's hands before moving away towards the living where everyone else was.

Luna didn't know what to do. She had dreamed of seeing the woman she had come to think as a second mother for months, but now that she was standing in front of her…well she didn't know what to do!

Esme made up the girl's mind for her. She moved towards Luna and held her for what felt like forever. Luna slowly began to react as she brought her arms around Esme's middle and held on as she sobbed quietly. Esme held her as she cried.

When they finally pulled away from each other Luna smiled, "I told you I would come back…" she said before Esme pulled her back in and kissed her forehead. She had her baby girl back, now she just needed her baby boy. Then she remembered that Harry had not come in with the others, "Where is Harry? Is he ok?" She said worriedly

"He stayed behind with Draco and Neville…we had to get the children out of the house we live in…I'll explain it all to everyone in the living room…where is Carlisle?" Luna asked.

"He's on his way, it's the end of the flu season, meaning it's lucky if we catch a glimpse of that man." she said as she chuckled remembering her husband's flustered form muttering to himself and running around here and there.

They walked into the living room where they found Rosalie and Alice cooing over all three boy's. They had yet to wake up and the girls were just dying to see them with their eyes open!

"Esme look!" Alice said when Luna and Esme walked into the room, "You're a grandmother!"

Esme looked at her second daughter and walked towards the children, which had been laid down to rest on the couch. Sure enough there they were….three boys, two of which looked like Edward and Harry.

"Edward…" Esme said as she knelt in front of her grandchildren, "How…"

Edward smiled and knelt down beside her, "Harry gave birth to them a month ago. The older one is Harry's godchild and Andy's grandson. Harry is a wizard and because of that, he was able to get pregnant and give birth."

Before she could ask anything else Carlisle came into the house. He had dropped everything he was doing at work when Esme called. As he walked into the living room he stopped in tracks.

Luna turned and smiled at the look of shock on Carlisle's face. She was sure that it was the first time any of them had ever seen such a look on the elder vampire's face.

Luna moved from her spot and stood in front of Carlisle, "I believe I left something of mine in your care?" she said he finally reacted and hugged her. She hugged him back then took his hand and led him to his grand children, "Now that we are all here we can explain in full detail what it is that is going on."

Everyone nodded as they got comfortable in the living room. Luna checked out the window before sitting next to Andromeda, she still had the feeling that they were being watched.

"Well let's start by introductions." Luna said. Edward quickly introduced his family then Luna continued, "My full name is Luna Lovegood and I am a Witch graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also served as a spy during the war that occurred in the wizarding world this pass year. I am also god mother of Edward James Cullen, the oldest of Edward and Harry's children."

"Which one is Edward?" Alice asked, it had finally occurred to everyone that they didn't know the names of the kids! Luna giggled and moved towards the boys who had finally started waking, "This one," she said as she picked up a waking Sirius, "Is Carlisle Sirius Cullen, named after his grandfather and Harry's godfather, whom was murdered during the war." She handed the boy Esme who caressed his face.

"He has Harry's eyes and he's nearly identical to Edward," She said as the baby played with a bit of her hair. Carlisle smiled as the baby looked to him and giggled.

"And this trouble maker," she said as she picked up James, "Is Edward James Cullen, named after his father and Harry's father! Both little devils were born on the fifth of January this year." She handed the giggling boy to Carlisle. The boy gurgled and smiled as he played with Carlisle's tie. Those two boy's were just too adorable for words.

"And last, but not least," Luna said as she woke Teddy from his magic educed sleep, "Is Ted Remus Lupin. Born two years ago on April tenth* to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, both parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix and both were murdered during the final battle at Hogwarts." She said as she kissed the boy's forehead. Rosalie came close to Luna and asked if she could hold him. Luna smiled and handed him to Rose.

Teddy, who was still half asleep snuggled into Rosalie who smiled tenderly at the boy. Emmet smiled, he had never seen his wife look so happy in font of others!

Luna again got the inkling feeling that someone was watching them. She turned to the others and felt that it was time she told them all of the danger the children and possibly she and the other guys were probably going to be in.

"There is something you should all know…the real reason why we came into your home on such short notice," Luna said as she continued to stare out the window.

Esme was about to tell Luna that this too was her and the other's home when Luna got up abruptly, "ANDROMEDA, FUDGE IS COMING!"

None could believe what happened next, Andromeda moved so fast that all the vampires in the room could have sworn that she was most definitely more than a human!

"How far?" she said from her position at the window.

"Give him 30 minutes," Luna said as she closed her eyes, "I think we were being followed. Teddy is still a registered underage wizard. Not mention the ministry would want to keep tabs on him because of his lineage."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie said as she put her guard up. She didn't know who this Fudge person was but the thing was most definitely mistaken if it thought it was taking any of the children in that room.

Luna opened her eyes and looked at the people in the room, "Teddy…his father…was bitten by a werewolf at a young age making him suffer through the painful transformation of a slave of the moon…that gave Teddy a small percentage of being just like his father. That didn't happen, however, Teddy has no trace of lycanthropy. He inherited his mothers metamorphmagus, meaning he can change his hair, eye color and facial features at will."

Everyone in the room stared silently at the boy who looked at Rosalie and then all of the sudden his hair turned blonde and his eye color turned gold.

"The reason," Andy said, "We came, was because the ministry has threatened to take him, along with James and Sirius, from us. Their reasoning being they believe the twins to be a danger because of them being half vampire and them not supposedly having the parents there to teach them control. In our world, children born of half vampire, werewolf, veela, giant, or any other cross breed, are usually taken into hiding by the parents due to the changing laws in our world about crossbreeds. The masses themselves are not as close minded as the government that rules, they still have some misconceptions due to the faulty steps of a few half breeds, but nothing that cannot be mended."

"But that still does not explain why they wish to take the boy." Jasper said as he too took position near an entrance.

"They want him because of his living with vampires…they believe that he is in danger because of the so called feud between vampires and wolves," Luna spat out. She always thought that in was that way of thinking that kept that so called feud alive.

"They will not take him," Rosalie said, "They will have to tear him from my burned carcass if they want him…or my nephews. These children will not leave this house while I'm still standing."

Andromeda turned to Rose, "Thank you dear…you have no idea how grateful I am to hear that."

Rosalie nodded to Andy before adjusting Teddy in her arms. "He's five minutes away." Luna said.

"Take the boy's upstairs and stay with them," Edward said to Esme.

Esme nodded. Alice moved to Carlisle and took James. She followed Esme and Rosalie up the stairs to Esme's drawing room. Luna turned to Andromeda and told her to go with them and put up a shield around the room. Harry said that they would tell the ministry that Andromeda had only been with them for a short while, Luna figured she would work off that.

Andromeda left just as Luna sensed that Fudge was at the door. She had been putting up alarm charms all the way to the Cullen's house just as Draco had told her to do and it looked like it had paid off. She turned to Edward and opened her mind to him, 'Please…follow with everything I say. The trip Harry and I took is technically illegal…so just please go along with everything I say.'

Edward nodded and relayed the message to Emmet, Carlisle, and Jasper. Luna moved to the door with Carlisle close behind her. She pulled out her wand, placed a smile on her face and opened the door.

* * *

Harry sat in his living room as he felt the wards around his home shift. He opened his eyes and smirked. Draco looked at Harry and chuckled, none of them would admit it out loud, but they had all been itching to get back at the ministry one way or another and the fact that this time they were directly aiming for family…well that was just icing on the cake.

"What are we going to say?" Neville said as he took out his wand.

"The truth." Harry replied as he moved to the door.

"I just love the truth," Draco said as he straightened his clothes, "It always shocks people and contorts their faces in such entertaining ways."

Neville smirked and moved next to Draco, "Let the party begin," He whispered as Harry opened the door.

* * *

Jacob sat in the woods near his home. He had been feeling rather anxious the pass few days and he didn't know why! He had spoken to Leah about it and it appeared that she too felt that something odd was in the air, but neither could say it was a bad thing. He sighed as he threw a piece of grass he was playing with to the floor.

He was about to stand when he noticed a gray wolf with dark spots on it's back making his way towards him, "Embry, what's up?" he said as the young wolf transformed into a young man of about 18.

"Just checking up on you!" He said as he sat next to Jacob, "Leah said you were looking a little down."

Jacob chuckled and patted Embry's shoulder, "No, I'm not down. It's more like an anxiety, like I'm waiting for something happen or someone to come."

"I know what you mean." Embry said as he stood up, "I've been feeling the same way for a few days now…not sure why really. Quil's been bugging me like crazy about it, but I really can't explain what it is."

Both boys stayed quiet for a few moments before their ears picked up a faint but certain howl of a wolf…the thing was…that it wasn't one from their pack. Embry saw as Jacob's body tensed, "Embry…get the others…"

"Why?"

"That call….It's calling me…" Jacob said as he transformed and took off in wolf form.

Embry's eyes widened as he ran off to find Leah and the others. He was worried for two reasons, one Jacob just answered the call of an unknown wolf and two that call came from the territory belonging to the Cullen's.

* * *

**A/N: Was it suspenseful enough? This is getting a bit difficult for me to write, but I shall march on! The pressure from the play I was helping out with is done so I think ideas will flow better now! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they were very helpful. Any questions you all may have are welcome and ready to be answered. Age changes I know are drastic but complications with age are just bleh so lets all pretend it's all real! Thanks again, love you all!**

***I wasn't one hundred percent on Ted's birth day, just month. **


	12. Tempers and War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Yay chapter 12. Ok so a few things before you read. The introduction of Jacob and the others was like a flash forward. I just wanted to introduce them before this chapter. So if it gets confusing tell me and I'll sort it out for ya as best as I can. Mmm well I think everything else is pretty much self explanatory! Hope you enjoy it! More will be up soon. Oh and there is some cussing in this chapter soooo look over that if you don't like it please!**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Why hadn't Fudge come to him….why was he not standing in place of this wizard…why was this man standing in front of him with a clipboard in hand! These and many other questions were running a mile a second through Harry's mind. He couldn't believe his eyes. Harry moved aside and let the scrawny bespectacled wizard into his home. Both Draco and Neville stood stock still as the wizard came in and bowed to them in respect.

"Harry…" Neville said as the boy came into the room. Harry shook his head and motioned the man to sit down. Draco looked ready to kill as the man looked around the room as if he were searching for something.

"What can we help you with?" Harry said as politely as he could.

The wizard smiled and looked down at his clipboard, "Mr. Potter I presume."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, "No, it's Merlin can't you see his fucking beard? Who the bloody fuck else do you fucking think he is you fucking imbecile?"

Harry shook his head and Neville put his hand on Draco's shoulder trying to calm the man down.

"Ye-yes of course, I apologize Mr. Malfoy."

"What you aren't going to presume that I am Draco Malfoy?" he sneered. Yeah his Slytherin side was most definitely rearing its pretty head.

"Draco! Be nice." Harry said. Draco turned his head and opted to bite on his lower lip.

Harry motioned the man to continue as Neville took a seat near a window.

"Yes well…it was brought to the ministry's attention that there is a pair of orphaned half vampire children living under your care. Not only that but it seems that the orphaned Ted Remus Lupin is too living under your care. This cannot be overlooked or allowed as the young boy comes from well you know. And so this could mean great danger to the boy if he does develop his father's curse in time."

Harry smiled and sat back in his chair. This was going to be too simple…and he didn't like it one bit. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the squirming Wizard, "I'm going to ask you a few questions I want the answers to before I give you my reasons for having these children under my care. I want you to answer all my questions truthfully is that clear?"

The man nodded mostly in fear than anything. The men in the room had reputations and he didn't feel that he was up to confirming any of the rumors that had gone around about them during the war.

"I just love it when they are spineless, don't you Nev?" Draco said as he smirked from his place near the fireplace. Neville smirked and chuckled. The poor ministry wizard had walked into a den of hungry wolves and was ready to shit his own pants.

Harry snorted and got up, "Now, first question, I would ask you for your name but in situations such as these I would rather not have any you know familiarity with the person attacking me. Helps me sleep better." Harry swore the wizard was about to pass out but he put that aside, "Now, who was it that made the report to the ministry?"

"Cornelius Fudge," the man said so fast Draco nearly fell from the effort he was making of containing his laughter.

"Did he now?" Harry said with interest, "And what was it he said that was going on within these four walls?"

"He had a press conference stating that you were looking for orphaned half-breeds to start your own army of dark magic users. Just like Voldemort had done." the man was singing like a canary.

"How did the public react?" Neville asked

"They are skeptical, many believe he is just bitter. As there is no evidence of the so called half-breed children."

"Very good sir very good." Harry said as he patted the frightened man's shoulder, "Now, let me tell you what I'm assuming you came here to figure out."

Harry sat back down and smiled, "It's true, there are a pair of half-breed twins living with me and yes Teddy Lupin is being raised with them."

The wizard stared at Harry in shock, had Fudge been telling the truth?

"No," Harry said, "Fudge was not telling the truth, the look on your face gave you away just so you know, I'm horrible with the mind business, now where was I? Oh yes. No, fudge was not telling the truth for a couple of reasons. One, the children are not orphans, they have parents and they are very much walking on this earth. Two, Ted Lupin is here under my consent as his Godfather and Draco's consent as his second cousin and the consent of his maternal grandmother. All of us believe that they have the right to be raised as brothers and are not be separated from their family just because they come from so called "feuding" races. And no I am not collecting half breed children my good man. I have no need to take over anything. I am exhausted of all this bullshit. War? I JUST WON A FUCKING WAR FOR ALL OF YOU, WHY THE HELL WOULD I PUT MY FAMILY THROUGH ALL THAT AGAIN? ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I HAVE CHILDREN OF MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD TO RAISE?"

"You are…." the man said as his eyes widened

"Yes," Harry said, "The so called orphans, are my children. I gave birth to them a month ago. Their father is a one hundred year old vampire. If your ministry even tries to lay a finger on them, they will not only be breaking a law that they themselves created against removing children from a parent of another country, they will also have my mate's entire coven and the wrath of old family magic knocking down the ministry's front door."

"And we wont be trick or treating as the muggles say," Neville said.

"This isn't a threat sir, its more of a warning. Step away now and peace will be kept." Draco said looking the man directly in the eye.

"There's a problem…" The man said after a few seconds.

"What?" Harry said with a slight growl in his tone.

"Fudge…he came…he's completely irrational…wanting to ruin you as you ruined him or so he said."

"Where is he?" Draco asked getting close to the man, "god help you if you don't tell me…"

"He took about fifty wizards with him…I don't know why but the minute we arrived he sent me here to your home and the wizards who left with him, they apparated near us. Then he took off somewhere….I think he put some of the wizards under the imperious curse…though many of them were suspects of connections with the dark lord….they wont hesitate to bring you down Mr. Potter…"

"He's tracking Teddy…" Neville said.

Draco flew out the door before anyone else moved. They heard a loud howl before turning to the man who stared at the door in shock.

"Draco Malfoy…suffers from lycanthropy?"

"No," Neville said, "He's and unregistered animagus, much like myself and Luna. Ironically all of us turn into wolves, who would have thought it? That information, my good man, will not leave this room understood?"

The man nodded. He then looked to Harry in order to apologize for the horrible mistake when he noticed that the boy was missing.

"He left while we spoke," Neville said, "Now I suggest you get back to England, fix all this up and prepare a few cells in Azkaban. We'll have the prisoners ready for pick up in less than half an hour."

The man nodded and went off. He didn't want to be witness to the certain battle that was to come. Neville waited for the man to leave before taking off. Poor bloke had no idea what it was he had just survived. The situation just went from bad to worse.

* * *

Luna felt Carlisle close behind her as she opened the door to the Cullen's home. Her smile faltered a bit as she came face to face with Cornelius Fudges, "Fudge, what a surprise."

"Ah Miss. Lovegood! Good to see you my dear, how have you been fairing?" Fudge asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"How about we cut the crap Fudge. What do you want?"

"Such hostility from you Miss. Lovegood. Very well, I'm here on ministry business," he said in a pompous tone, "There has been a report submitted to the ministry stating that there are a pair of orphaned half vampire children in the care of Mr. Potter. This cannot be allowed and so I am here to remove them from danger."

Luna stepped towards the man and smirked as he backed away, "I am afraid that it wont be possible to "remove" anyone from anywhere."

"What do you mean?" he challenged.

"There are no orphaned children on these premises. So I am afraid that I must ask you to leave as you have no right to be standing on this property." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I have permission from the ministry!"

"Your ministry is of no consequence here sir," Carlisle said as he stepped out along with Luna letting his English accent flow out.

"You…who are you?" Fudge said not recognizing the man standing next to the ex-war heroine.

"I am the grandfather of the children you claim to be orphaned. As for your ministry, well I regret to inform you that due to the fact that the children are not registered to being born as citizens under the rule of your government, then you truly have no right to be on my property claiming any sort of guardianship of my grandchildren." Carlisle said slowly and politely.

"The father…he is the only one that can prove this…what you are saying…." Fudge said his face began to change to a healthy shade of angry purple.

Fudge paled a little as Edward stepped in front of Luna and looked down at the man as if he wore a bit of dirt on his shoe.

"Get out of here now before I loose my temper…" Edward said in a low chilling voice.

Fudge paled even more but stood his ground none the less, "And who are you, showing such disrespect to your elders!"

Edward chuckled and took a step forward, "The father of the boys you wish to take and the dominate mate of Harry Potter."

Fudge began to shake and sputter in anger, "IMPOSSIBLE! POTTER HAS NO MATE!"

"We met almost a year ago in London while visiting some relatives of my father, the rest is of no consequence to you." Edward said trying to keep calm.

Fudge knew he was wadding in dangers waters but he would not leave without a child! Then he remember the son of the mutt… "Lupin," he said, "Ted Remus Lupin is to come with me then….people such as yourselves…well it's best if he is raised were he will not be treated as an inferior."

A loud howl broke through the forest as a platinum blonde wolf emerged at full speed from the forest heading straight for Fudge. Luna stared in shock, she had not expected Draco to reach them in such a short amount of time.

Fudge made a move for his wand, but Luna disarmed him before he could cast a spell. Ten wizards emerged from the forest and began to shoot spells at the wolf that was getting dangerously close to the ex-minister.

"DRACO LOOK OUT!" Luna screamed as torture spell flew directly at Draco. Emmet and Jasper ran out of the house when the commotion began. Both in shock at the scene before them. Luna, the seemingly docile girl they had just met was rushing towards a wolf while totally kicking some hooded guy ass! They turned their attention back on the wolf when it began to snarl and bark at the men who kept emerging from the forest, both Luna and the wolf were working together as if they had done so for quite some time.

"The wolf….I think it's human." Jasper finally said. Screams coming from his left made Jasper turn. Edward was approaching Fudge at a slow and menacing pace, the man apparently knew what they were by the sounds of terror coming from his person.

* * *

Harry took off after Draco. He mounted his firebolt and followed the howls that Draco was using to lead him. If Fudge even dared to touch what was his, let's just say he would be missing a few limbs by the end of the day. Harry flew over trees dodging branches and other such things in his rush to the Cullen's homes. He felt Neville running in wolf form behind him. He closed his eyes and felt the energy around him. He snapped them open when he heard an in-creditably loud and angry howl from up ahead. It seemed that Draco had arrived and it didn't seem like it was a very welcoming appearance.

"NEVILLE WE HAVE TO HURRY!" Harry yelled. Neville confirmed with a low howl and sped up.

When they reached the clearing Harry saw Edward closing in on Fudge. He flew directly to them while dodging the spells being aimed at him. He then noticed a wizard trying to sneak up behind Edward, how foolish were theses people?

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and the man was thrown back onto anther Wizard who was trying to get near Carlisle. Harry landed and made beeline to Fudge, "You stupid man…." he said in a low voice.

Fudge glared at the boy, "I know what you did." Fudge said with venom dripping from every word.

"And what is that?" Harry challenged.

Fudge did not answer, he just stood his ground and glared at the boy. This half blood had ruined his career. He had taken any chance of a political comeback away from him…this boy had to pay!

"I warn you Harry Potter…I will take what you most love from you just as you had done to me!" the man said

Harry tilted his head and smiled as he pointed his wand directly between Fudge's eyes. Edward stood guard next to Harry just daring the fat man to move, "You did it to yourself. We warned you over and over that Voldemort was rising and all you did was hide in your office while the people you claimed to protect died like rats right in front of your eyes. Because of your stupidity I lost people that were like family to me. You still dare to stand there and claim to be the victim? If it's a victim you wish to be…a victim you will become!"

Harry raised his wand ready to curse the man before him, when a howl of pain made him turn. Draco had been hit by a stray curse and Luna was surrounded. She had transformed in order to give herself more strength but her leg was slowing her down. Neville was being surrounded, but was far from being brought down.

Harry saw as Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle went off to help the trio. He turned to Fudge and realized his mistake. The man had moved while Harry and Edward had been distracted. He was now pointing his wand at Harry grinning like a mad man.

"Give me the kids or die…"

Harry stared at the man in a rage and held back Edward who was bearing his teeth and growling menacingly, ready to pound the insignificant man into next year when it happened, A pack of wolves emerged from the woods and the Wizards began to back down in confusion.

Jasper took the chance to run towards Luna. He picked her up and took her back into the house. A wizard made to move after him, but Draco and Neville blocked his path. Neville lunged at the wizard, but to the wizards surprise, the animagus faked and went off in the direction of the wizards trying to harm the new comers. The wizard then let out a yell of pain when Draco pounced on him and broke the man's wand arm. He failed to notice, however, that another wizard was about to attack him from behind.

* * *

Jacob ran into the clearing in front of the Cullen's residence. He stood in shock at what he saw, three of his kind and vampires were fighting…together…without a problem. Not only that, he had witnessed one of the Cullen's take what appeared to be the youngest of the group, whom had fallen due to what appeared to be a bad leg, back into the house for safety.

Jacob looked up when he heard a man scream bloody murder and then he saw him…the wolf who had called him. He was a beautiful medium sized platinum blonde wolf. Jacob made to move to him when he noticed a man with a stick and a horrible grin approach the distracted wolf from behind. Jacob charged and brought the man down snapping the despicable thing's neck in the process.

* * *

Draco stood stock still at what had just occurred….an unknown wolf had just saved him…and for some reason he felt the need to go to the wolf…to be near him…a loud noise made both boys break eye contact. Draco turned looking for Neville and found him a few feet away helping a few of the wolves that had just appeared. He turned to the wolf who had saved him and nodded in thanks before taking off towards Harry.

Draco wanted a crack at Fudge even if Harry reprimanded him in the process.

Harry glared daggers at Fudge. They were both at a draw…well Harry had a much greater chance of getting out of the little scrimmage alive, but Fudge was way beyond thinking straight.

"You will die Potter…" Fudge continued to say like a mantra. In his rage he failed to notice his platoon of wizards being brought down one by one.

"You will fall before you lay a finger on my mate," Edward snarled

Fudge was about to counter when he felt the end of wand on his back, "Mad-Eye Moody told me to never attack my opponent when his back was turned to me…so face me Fudge…so I can finally kill you…just like I promised Nymphadora…she died because of you…she died…."

Fudge turned slowly and came face to face with Draco Malfoy….a very angry Draco Malfoy.

Fudge laughed hysterically he was surrounded and he knew it.

"Mad- eye was a thorn in my side much you all are now…Your right Mr. Malfoy…that tramp of your cousin died…but it was her own fault you know…for marrying that filthy wolf….disgusting…"

Draco raised his wand but was a second too late. A wizard had ordered them to fall back…Fudge took the opportunity to dissapparate.

Draco stared at the empty space between him and Harry and let out a heart wrenching scream.

Jacob morphed back to human form and ran towards Draco. He fell to his knees next to the screaming boy and out of pure instinct held him….he held him as the boy sobbed uncontrollably.

Edward pulled Harry to himself as the boy finally began to sob quietly. They had to prepare…they had to be ready.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any questions you may feel free to leave, I will answer them all. OH just incase the first pairing wasn't clear YES IT'S JACOB AND DRACO! The other two can be figured out right? Well thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love them all thank you so much.**


	13. Allies and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Thank you very much for all your reviews, they gave me excellent feed back. One thing before I go off explaining a few things in this chapter, I know that some parts of the story might get confusing, that's my fault because when I'm writing I see everything I'm writing in my head and forget to actually write it! So please point out whatever it is I made confusing so I can clear it up later on or directly to you in reply. Ok so things about this chapter: It's the calm before the storm, so there isn't much action just a lot of introductions and reunions. So yeah please enjoy!**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: The war has ended. Countless deaths on both sides bring sadness and joy all rolled into one. However, there is a light at the end of every tunnel and only those with the will to move forward will find that eternal light.**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Neville looked around to take in the damage the scrimmage had left behind. The house had been protected thanks to the wards that Andromeda had put up, but there were a good six dead wizards laying around the property. He transformed back, sighed and put his hand through his hair.

"Well…time to clean up I guess." He said to himself.

He turned and looked at the wolves who had come into the battle. He wasn't sure why they had joined, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, "Thank you very much," He said as he bowed politely to them, "You guys were a big help."

"No problem!" one of the males said as they all began to turn back into humans, "Not sure what it was about but when one of us is in danger the rest will help!"

The boy held out his hand to greet Neville, "The name's Seth, Seth Clearwater."

Neville took the hand and shook it, "Longbottom, Neville Longbottom."

"Let me introduce the rest of the pack," the boy said as the others came closer to them, he was apparently not aware of Neville's accent, "This one here is Quil Atera next to him is Embry Call then we have my older sister Leah Clearwater and way over there by the Cullen's home we have our leader Jacob Black…well now that I think about it…we aren't that big of a pack, but still a pack!"

"That's all that counts," Neville chuckled as he shook everyone else's hand.

* * *

Leah stared at everything around her. She couldn't believe how much damage three wolves and a boy with a stick could do! The Cullen's alone could have probably taken all the sorry bastards down in a mater of seconds, but it appeared they were just as shocked as they all were. She vaguely heard her brother introducing the pack to one of the guys they had helped out when she felt her breath get caught in her throat. She shook the man's hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

* * *

Neville felt somewhat strange when he shook the hand of the only female of the group. It wasn't a bad feeling just something odd like the feeling people get when they meet someone they feel they have already met.

"Hey…why was that blonde chick that Jake's holding screaming?" Embry asked breaking up Neville and Leah's moment.

"Blonde chick?" Neville said turning in the direction Embry had been looking in, "Oh, Draco? That's ah not a 'chick'…that's one hundred percent male…no matter how you look at it…"

Neville sighed for what felt the hundredth time, "It's because of Fudge, the man that was standing in front of Edward and Harry…Draco blames everything that has gone wrong for us on him and for good reason…if I had a chance to kill the damn bastard I would, but Harry and Draco have more of a right to do that than I do, hell even Luna does. If I had to guess…Draco feels like he missed his chance to avenge his cousin and his uncle whom were murdered because of that man's unwillingness to accept all the shit that was going on right in front of his face….he probably feels like he failed them."

The other's stared at Neville in wonder as he spoke. What the hell had they all gone through in order to feel like the fat guy had to die?

"So the dude next to Edward Cullen is named Harry?" Quil asked

Neville nodded and motioned for them to follow him and they made their way to the front of the Cullen's home.

* * *

Harry willed himself to calm down. He had to keep a cool head. Everything was happening so fast he felt his emotions were bombarding him from all over. All he knew was that he was crying, but was it out of relief that his family was safe or was it out anger at his horrible luck? He wiped his tears away before looking at Edward and smiling slightly. Edward looked at him worriedly before finally realizing that Jacob Black was on his property.

Before he could say anything Luna came out of the house holding on to Jasper for support, "Thank you," she said as she looked directly to Jacob, "thank you for helping us."

"Your welcome, but what's going on? What's with all this?" He asked looking to Edward for answers. Edward merely shook his head. This wasn't his story to tell.

Harry crouched down to look directly at Draco's face. They both stared at each other then stood.

"We should move inside, if that's alright." Harry said looking at Edward. He had noticed the somewhat hostile tension between his love and the boy holding Draco and thought it best to ask before moving. Edward nodded as Carlisle gave him a silent yes.

Neville stopped in front of Harry and Draco. He waited for both men to get up and then followed everyone into the house. He let Jacob's pack go in first before following them in. Clean up would have to wait for a while.

The minute Harry was inside the home he asked for his children and went off in the direction Edward had told him to go.

"Andy, it's Harry."

He felt the wards shift before the door opened. Just as he expected he found himself face to face with Andromeda's wand, "Who did you think I was when you first met me and where did we first meet?"

Harry looked her in the eyes before answering, "We first met when Hagrid and I crash landed in your garden. Your home was a safe house and when I met you…I thought you were Bellatrix Lestrange."

Andy lowered her wand and pulled the boy into a fierce hug, "Are you all right?"

"Nothing I'm not use to," he replied with a small smile. He moved away from Andromeda and smiled when he saw Esme with a hand over her mouth. She handed Sirius over to Rosalie who shifted Teddy to hold the other boy. She then moved close to Harry and opened her arms. Harry stared at her for less than five seconds before running into her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said as he embraced her, "I'm so sorry."

"It was nothing you had control over," she said softly, "you have nothing to apologize for. On the contrary sweetie," she said as she pulled back and caressed his face, "we have much to thank you for."

She moved aside to give him a clear view of his boys. Alice smiled as she moved James hand like a wave to Harry. The boy giggled as she did that. Rosalie smiled as Teddy gave Harry big smile and Sirius giggled while looking at Harry.

"Thank you," he said to the women in the room, "Thank you for protecting them."

"They are my nephews," Rosalie said, "I'm Edward's sister Rosalie and this is Alice. I can assure you Harry…no one will take any of these boys anywhere as long as one of us is still standing."

Harry thanked her again before walking up to her and taking Sirius from her so she could get a hold of Teddy better.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys!" Alice said before they left the room, "Jacob Black and his pack are going to be helping us. I'm still not sure how it will all turn out, but they mean no harm!"

Rosalie's eye twitched a bit and she opened her mouth to say something when Alice cut her off, "Now Rose, I know what you want to say, but if we want all of us to stay together you have to accept at least three of the members of that pack!"

They all looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What do you mean Alice….wait….are you a seer?" Harry asked as she passed by him she just giggled and went down stairs.

"You'll get use to it," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes, "Teddy, don't follow in her foot steps." The boy laughed and hugged Rose as they walked out. She wasn't exactly happy about the presence of the wolves in her home, but she didn't want to loose the children…especially not Teddy…his father was like them…but it wasn't the child's fault…she knew she would struggle, but for the child…she would try she would at the very least try.

When they all made it safely down stairs, they found Neville, Luna and Draco looking at each other like they were about to have a showdown. Harry quickly surmised what was going on.

"Old habits do die hard don't they," He said as he reached for his wand and handed Sirius over to Esme.

"Well we know your you because Edward and Andy didn't kill you." Draco said as he stood.

"But we don't know about the rest of us," Luna said

Wands came out and the questioning began.

"Where did we first meet, give the details." Harry said to Draco while his wand remained trained between all three of the his friends.

"Madam Malkin's. I was getting my new robes for our first year. I asked your name you said Harry. I then went off about some pure blood shit that had been drilled into me for the first half of my life. You said nothing else just listened. Malkin finished with me and I said I would see you around." Harry nodded and then turned to Neville. Draco turned to Luna.

"Neville….you tried to stop me once during first year, why and who prevented you from doing so, what happened that stopped you instead?"

"It was in the common room pass curfew. You, Ron, and Hermione were planning to sneak out under your invisibility cloak. I refused to let you all go because you would get Gryffindor into trouble again and we couldn't afford to loose anymore house points. Hermione then used petrificus totalus on me and I was left on the floor well into the morning."

"And for the hundredth time I deeply apologize for that mate," Harry said with a grin.

"And for the hundredth time an apology is not necessary." Neville said as the both turned to Luna.

"During the war…you said something to me…you told me to do something in order to cast a spell…what was it?"

"'That's right. That's right, Harry, come on think of something happy. We're all still here. We're still fighting, come on, now.'* You were having trouble casting a patronous amongst the chaos." she said. They all lowered their wands and went on with business. Everyone in the room just stared.

"What," Draco said, "It's routine. We trust each other, but during a battle, you never know who it is that truly comes back in."

"How do you all know so much about war?" Jasper asked what everyone was thinking.

"Well," Luna said, "As most of you know we come from a world different from your own. And in that world that nearly spilled over to this one…well we were at war with a man that wanted control over everything. Let's just say…we were all forced to grow up faster than the average teenager."

"Wait what do you mean a different world?" Jacob asked.

Draco turned to the man and smiled, "We are Wizards. Well Luna's a Witch, but you get the picture."

Jacob looked at the beautiful boy fearing he had gone mad.

"What it shouldn't be much of a shock. I mean your neighbors are Vampires and you guys are shape shifters by what I observed during battle." Neville said.

"That's so cool…" Seth said.

Everyone in the room stared at him in silence. Then finally, after all that drama. They all broke out in laughter.

* * *

Embry looked around while laughing. He couldn't believe that his entire pack was standing in the middle of the living room of the people they were suppose to hate laughing their asses off. Yeah if Sam was somewhat bothered by them before he would be more so now! He stopped laughing the minute he set eyes on the small blonde that was sitting across from him…he hadn't really been paying much attention, but now he, he couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

Luna looked up as she felt someone's eyes on her. When she lifted her head she locked eyes with one of the boy's who had come to their aid. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt the need to go to him…

Both teens were brought back from their staring contest by the clearing of a throat.

"As fun as this all is, we do have about six bodies laying around the property. Not to mention there is a psychotic Wizard somewhere trying to take the kids away." Draco said as they all calmed down.

"What's the plan?" Jacob said, "I don't exactly know what it is we are dealing with, but you have our full support. As odd as it sounds."

Draco smiled. He was secretly happy that the masculine tan man was staying. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that his attraction to the bronze god wasn't just physical.

"Right, then first thing first." Harry said, "Neville you and Dray take care of the bodies. Luna heal the leg then I need you to see if you can track down where ever it was that Fudge went off to."

Neville and Draco got up and went outside.

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Andy you four please continue to guard the children." Harry said before turning to Jacob and the others, "This is what we are protecting and the reason we are fighting." He said as he let them all get a good look at the children.

"The younger boys are mine and Edward's children. The two year old is my godchild. He is related directly to Andy and Draco. His father was a slave of the moon. The ministry is using this and the fact that my children are half vampire to try and removed them from my care." he said.

"He is of wolf descendants?"

"Yes, but he will not phase during the full moon like his father."

"Then what about the other three? Are they slaves of the moon as well?"

"No, we aren't" Luna said, "Draco, Neville, and myself are what is know in the Wizarding world as Animagus. We choose to transform through magic, our blood lines are only of Wizard and Witch descendants. Teddy's father had no say in it." explained as she finished the bandaging of her leg. Carlisle was going to offer his assistance but Luna had already begun to heal herself as much as the leg could be healed.

"Right then I'm off," she said as stood ready to go. Esme went to her after giving Sirius off to Andy and hugged her tightly. "Here she said," as she handed Luna her mother's cloak, "Let it protect you again."

Luna smiled and thanked Esme, "Stay safe everyone."

"Wait Luna," Jacob said before the girl could leave. She turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"Embry, go with her." he said, "Quil and Seth, I want both of you to go back to the reservation. Tell my father you need the treaty that was made between the Cullen's and my great grandfather. If any difficulties arise come back understood?"

Both boy's nodded and they took off. Embry looked to Luna who smiled. "Very well then, let's get going," she said and off they both went in search for Fudge.

"Ok then…." Harry said, "The rest of us will wait and prepare. We need a plan of attack and we need it fast. Take the boys upstairs and put up the wards Andy. I don't want to be caught off guard."

Andy and the other three women left the room. Harry knew this was the calm before the storm….he didn't know what Fudge's next move was going to be. So the they needed a flexible and doable plan.

"Wait, Harry, your ministry…did someone go to your home?" Carlisle asked as they all sat around the kitchen table.

"Yes," he said, "But it was only one wizard, poor bloke, we nearly gave him a heart attack. I gave him all the information he needed and sent him off. He said the official order to removed the children from my custody was going to be overruled."

"So any interference from them will be unlikely?" Emmet asked.

"Precisely, I don't think they will dare to send anyone to aid Fudge."

"What can we expect from this man?" Leah asked

"Right now…anything. I'm not precisely sure what his plan of attack will be, but the fact that he has all those ministry wizards with him….means that many of them may be familiar with my battle strategy."

"Did you recognize anyone?" Edward asked.

"No I just shot first…didn't really check who it was…"

"Are we taking prisoners?" Leah asked

"The only one we really must worry about is the Fudge person," Jasper said, "the other's can really just be knocked out."

Leah nodded in agreement.

"We must then concentrate on protecting the house. We can place two people at every possible entrance while Luna and Embry return with information." Harry said, "All we can do is wait."

"Harry, you guys said that sometimes the people that go into a battle aren't the same ones to return. What did you mean by that?"

"The thing about that is that there is this potion called Poly Juice Potion. It allows its drinker to become another person for one hour. All that is needed is a strand of the person that is going to be impersonated hair."

"So then the enemy can be infiltrated without anyone knowing it."

"Yes. What we did was something that comes second nature after a battle. But with Jacob's pack and you guys having had contact with us, it will be difficult for such a thing to happen."

Draco and Neville came back in and stood near Harry.

"Potter…we found something." Draco said

"What?"

Neville handed Harry a gold galleon.

"This is from the D.A." Harry said staring at them in confusion.

"Yeah….but check who it was that it belonged to." Neville said

Harry did a quick spell on it and dropped it on the floor, "Cho Chang…."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so that was lucky chapter 13. I apologize for the wait I've had registration to do for college and a monologue to memorize. I hope you guys enjoyed it I know it's a little slow but as soon as break comes I promise something better. Thank you to all who added, reviewed and put this story on favorites. **

***Line directly from the last HP book.**

**Oh and as I mentioned before, I have no idea what the personalities of most of the Twilight characters are sooooo any pointers on that are very much welcomed. The only thing I know is what I have researched on the net…..so nothing solid! **


	14. Traitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Yay I met my deadline! So here is chapter 14. I know the last chapter was like, yeah we heard all this already, but it was a filler….I'M GUILTY! Ok about this chapter: I read somewhere that the wolves had some telepathy in their wolf forms so I'm playing with that in this chapter, meaning that some thing like this 'Hi' is mind speak. "Hi" is normal speak. Oh and naughty words are used in this chapter so pardon their French.**

**Rating: T **

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Luna and Embry moved silently through the wild terrain of the forest of Forks, Washington. Both on high alert to anyone or anything that might be out of place. Luna had caught a scent that seemed to have intrigued her. To Embry it smelt like the scent of some exotic flower. Why Luna followed it made no sense to him, but he kept close to her none the less.

The forest was silent as they moved. No birds or small animal life were in sight.

'I don't like this,' Embry said

'Is it always this quiet?' Luna asked

'No…that's why I don't like this…there is always something moving around in this place.'

Luna nodded in understanding and they continued on. The scent she had picked up was getting stronger. For some reason she felt as if she had come across the exact same scent before, but she couldn't recall where it was she had come across it in the past.

As they moved across a small river a deafening bang shattered the silence in the old forest.

'What the hell was that?' Embry asked as he looked around for any sign of movement.

'It came from the school…' Luna said as she stood next to him

'Forks High?'

'No…this state has a small magical community…Fudge must have taken refuge in the school that was founded here by the witches and wizards of this land….'

'they allied with Fudge?'

'I doubt it….I think they took it forcefully…we have to look. This might change the battle ground or at least the plan.'

Both wolves took off towards the school. Upon reaching it they entered through the wall that had been blasted through. To Embry it looked like a bunch of ruins to begin with, but the minute he crossed through the wall he was met with what was at one time a beautiful courtyard. Debris from the fallen wall covered the ground and some parts of the fountain that stood in the center of the garden had been blasted away.

'Let's go in.' Luna said

Embry nodded, 'it doesn't smell like any blood was shed…looks like everyone got away before anything happened.'

'Let's hope it stays that way.'

They entered the school building quietly, alert to any sound that wasn't their own. The building itself had not been destroyed. It appeared that they met little if not any opposition from the inhabitants of the school.

'you think that they felt the bastards approaching?'

'possibly' Luna said as she peered into a room, 'a ward must have been breached and the teachers evacuated to the portkey site.'

'portkey?' Embry asked as he crouched down to look around a corner.

'It's an object that allows it's user to be transported from one place to another when it is touched.'

'oh…'

'I'll explain everything better when this is all over." Luna chuckled

'Is that a promise,' Embry said while looking at her.

Luna turned away and passed her tail under Embry's snout, 'why not…'

"HE IS MINE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Both wolves were startled at the sound of the angry voice echoing in the halls. They moved swiftly and silently towards the origin of the sound. Luna morphed back but told Embry to remain in wolf form. Luna moved in through the open door and kept low to the ground. Embry followed going the opposite way from Luna.

The room they had entered was the balcony to what appeared to be the schools great hall. It was a long room with blue, white and silver drapes hanging from the center of the ceiling and opening down and tying to the railing of both sides of the balcony in an upside down v shape. Luna and Embry kept to the shadows until they reached the half way point of the room. From both their ends they had a good view of the room and the people below. Embry recognized the fat man and a few of the men around him, but Luna recognized more than a few.

"Fucking traitors," Luna spat under her breath.

"Fudge…have you all ways been this incompetent or are you just an all round IDIOT?"

"Now, Ms. Chang….things just got out of control…I…I…I….just couldn't help it, the brats just mouthed off about things they don't understand!"

"Just shut up," Cho spat out.

"Your orders from us were to go in, check the home out with the pretence of the children, and come back into the woods with a report."

"That was exactly what we did, Edgecombe!" Michael Corner said.

"No, you all went after Luna instead of checking out Harry's house….you were suppose to go with the ministry official while the rest of these idiots followed behind so the damn Wizard wouldn't notice!"

"Now see here Weasley! I will not have you speaking to me in such a…"

"Shut up Fudge!"

"Ginny, be nice," Zacharias Smith said from his place in a dark corner.

"Enough!" Cho said as she rubbed her temples, "Michael, give me my coin."

"You let him take your coin? What happened to his?" Marietta asked.

"I chucked it after the war, didn't want anything to do with it." he said as he searched his pockets, "Shit…"

"What?" Smith asked

"I think I dropped it…."

"Are you shitting me? How could you? What if they find it?" Marietta shrieked.

"Marietta, relax. As long as they don't find it, it will be ok. Either way they may just think that someone stole it from me or something. There is no evidence of my leaving England." Cho said.

"SO what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Our main focus is to take them down…they must pay for all the suffering we had to go through. Ginny, he left you for adventure, Zach, he always stole your thunder, Mari, your scarred for the rest of your life because of him, and Michael well you just faded out thanks to him. Fudge…well you know your beef." Cho said in a slow even voice, "As for me….he took my love…and he will pay for it…may it be with his life or the lives of those around him…"

"There's no need to poke at open wounds…what do we do?" Smith said through gritted teeth.

"Fudge what do we know?" Cho asked.

"Well, the children are his."

"WHAT!"

"Ginny, chill." Corner said

"Yes, they are his and the father is alive technically, you see he's a Vampire…"

"Vampire? Cho you never said we had to deal with the blood suckers!" Smith said

She waved him off and made Fudge continue, "and they are allied with shape shifters, they have wolves on their side."

"Those were probably Luna, Neville, and Malfoy." Ginny said.

"No…there were at least 5 more."

"Alright then. Where are they?"

"They took refuge in the father's home. It's no more than five miles north from here," one of the wizards said.

"Good," Cho said, "I want Harry, he's my kill….if I cant take him…take out every one in that house and make him watch."

"We attack to kill then," Ginny said with a smirk

"Exactly," Cho said, "We burn down the house, that's the main objective. Everything else is up for grabs, except for Harry, I want Harry."

"I wonder though….how did they meet?" Marietta said

"Who?"

"Potter and Vampire boy."

Luna worked hard to keep her magic and rage under control. Embry sensed her discomfort and moved back into the shadow of the wall. He came near her and nudged her slightly so she wouldn't get startled.

Luna took a deep breath and morphed silently back into a wolf. She moved back and both wolves left through the door they had come in through. As they moved down the stairs Luna stopped.

'What is it,' Embry asked

'We need to shake them up."

'What do you mean?"

'They are too confident,' she said, 'I want to shake that.'

Embry tilted his head sideways in question then followed her to the entrance hallway. Ten minutes later both teenagers left the school and made their way back to the Cullen home at full speed.

* * *

"Who is this Cho Chang?" Edward asked

"She's an ex, well I cant call her an ex we never really went out…it was more pity and a plan of getting information for her," Harry said as he held the coin.

"You think she's still bitter over the whole Cedric thing?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't put it pass her," Neville said, "There was a rumor that Diggory told her to meet him after the final task…she must think it was a marriage proposal or something."

"Was it?" Harry asked

"Nope," Draco said with a smirk, "It was a break up, Diggory was about as straight as you and me. He just didn't know how to break it to her."

"Who was the lucky man?"

Draco looked away and didn't answer.

"It was Fred Weasley," Neville said, "It wasn't common knowledge…something under the radar."

"That explains a lot." Harry said.

"So they never had the meeting?" Emmet asked

"Cedric was murdered during the final task of a school tournament that was held every odd so years." Harry said with a far away look in his eyes.

Everyone in the room was silent. No one could find anything to say.

"Sam cornered us," Seth said as he came through the door.

"Did you shake him?" Leah asked as she moved to her brother.

"Quil stayed behind to stall him," he said, "Jake….I don't think he's going to be happy about this."

"When is he ever," Jacob said with a roll of his eyes, "Did you get it from my father?"

"Yeah actually, I had to you explain a few things, but he gave it to me in the end. I never thought it was an actual document. I thought you all had the whole I trust in thy word thing."

"Just hand it over," Leah said.

When Jacob and the Cullen's began to look over the document Luna and Embry burst through the front door.

"We have a few minutes tops," Luna said, "We either meet them half way or attack on familiar ground."

"Where are they?" Jasper asked

"The local Wizarding school. They took refuge there. Nobody was hurt in the invasion from what we saw."

"It would be best to meet them here. We know the woods and terrain around the house."

"That's not all," Luna said

"Cho." Neville said

"You found her coin?"

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Rats don't work alone." Luna said

"Who else?" Harry asked

"Ginevra Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, and…"

"LUNA LOVEGOOD YOU CRAZY BLOOD TRAITOR BITCH! COME FACE ME!"

"and Marietta Edgecombe." She finished with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Neville asked as he took out his wand.

"Left her message on the school wall."

"And what did that message say?" Draco asked as he adjusted his cloak

"Mmmm, just a reminder…that we always know when we have a sneak."

"That's just cruel Lu." Harry said as he played with Edward's hair.

Luna shrugged, "Let's get the party started then."

* * *

_**(A few minutes prior to the events above)**_

"That's the plan then, we attack quick and draw out the battles with Malfoy, Lovegood, and Longbottom." Smith said.

"Exactly," Cho said, "Let's get going."

They all stood and moved out of the hall. Fudge walked behind Cho with his lackeys behind him. The others walked next to Cho.

As the group walked into the main hall way they all stopped in their tracks. Written on the wall in bright red letters was a message that sent chills down all the ex-Hogwarts students spines, one more so than the others.

"I'm going to kill that bitch…." Marietta spat out before storming off towards the Cullen's home.

"We said we would know if you were a sneak." Fudge read aloud.

"They know we are here…" Michael said

"Even worse," Ginny said, "They know who we are."

"Then we better go meet them face to face now." Cho said as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

_**(Back to present) **_

Everyone in the Cullen's home rose and went to their positions. Edward and Jacob took the side entrance to the living room, Jasper and Leah the back door entrance, Carlisle and Neville took the kitchen entrance, Emmet and Seth went to the basement door as the surprise attack, and Embry, Draco, Luna and Harry moved to the front door.

" No one get's to the stairs," Harry said, "Kill if you have to."

"The plan is to set fire to the place," Embry told Harry as he followed them out the door.

"The wand then…" Neville said as he smirked at the infuriated glares of the people coming on to the Cullen property, "Get the wand and destroy it."

"I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKERS!" Marietta screamed.

"Let's dance then." Draco smirked.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The second round began.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I apologize for the delay, been busy! My finals are coming soon so please forgive the slow updates. Things will speed up again! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and such. You guys rocked. And again. Please tell me if anything is unclear, as I said I see it in my head and forget to write it down! Thank you very much once again. **


	15. Price of a Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: AND ACTION! Sorry for the wait, but I'm back! Just two more chapters to go! And depending on a few things there may be a sequel! Ahhhh let's see about this chapter, the spells used are pretty much self explanatory. I got that information off Harry Potter Wiki. Ummm yeah cant say much more or I will spoil the chapter! So enjoy and please don't kill me! **

**Raiting: M (I'm changing the rating permanently just to keep it safe.)

* * *

**

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned to find himself face to face with Edward.

"Go to Jacob. I'm going with Harry," Edward said leaving no room for disagreement.

Draco bit his own lip and glanced to his friends looking like he was going to argue, but gave a curt nod and went to where Jacob was guarding.

Edward rushed out the door as Harry yelled out the first spell. He saw Embry and Luna take off to the left while Neville went to the right. He growled as three Wizards attempted to attack Harry at the same time. As they brought up their wands to cast their curses they found themselves on the floor with broken arms and missing wands.

Edward stood in front of them with jet black eyes glaring at the crippled forms before him. He took all three wands and snapped them in half, "Leave…or I will kill you." He said in a deathly low voice.

The wizards paled even more before running to the woods. Edward glared at their retreating forms before turning to Harry who was staring at him in wonder.

"Are you afraid of me?" Edward asked as he tossed the broken wands aside, "Are you shocked to discover the monster that I truly am?"

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked in real curiosity.

"What?" Edward asked not sure to what he was referring to.

"Why…did you…abandon your post?" Harry asked in confusion.

"My post?"

Harry nodded before stunning a wizard that was heading towards them, "Why did you come here, I don't understand."

Edward chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair, "You just saw how deadly I can be and your concern is merely the reason why I abandoned my post?"

Harry nodded not understanding why Edward found the situation funny. They were under attack! There was no excuse for abandoning your post during battle.

"You guys! We know you haven't seen each other in a while, but we kind of need some help!" Neville yelled over his shoulder as he brought down a few more of the invading forces. He had been slightly injured, but nothing too big.

Harry snapped out of the trance Edward's eyes had put him under, "Right," He said while shaking his head, "We'll talk later."

He was about to take off in search for the main offenders when he was stopped by a strong arm around his middle, "You are my mate. I will not let anyone take you away from me. I do not care if you end up fearing me for what I am, but you will not leave my side. Not now, not ever. I love you too much to let that happen." Edward said while looking Harry straight in the eyes.

Harry felt his jaw fall open in shock. He blinked a few times to process the information he had been given before reaching up and pulling Edward down into an ardent kiss. They separated as Harry smiled while he pressed his forehead to Edward's, "Possessive undead bastard," he said with a chuckle.

"You know it."

With that they moved from each other and went on to fighting. Only this time Edward was not but a few inches away from his Harry.

Esme looked nervously out the window. There was nothing they could do to help from the inside, but wait and make sure to be ready in case they had to flee with the boys.

* * *

Andromeda had placed the boys under a magical sleep. They had wanted them to remain oblivious to everything that was occurring on the outside.

"Andy, do you know what this is all really about?" Alice asked as she sat next to the witch.

Andy sighed and looked at the makeshift crib they had placed the kids in, "For Fudge, it's a humiliated ego. For the others," She said as she stood and went to the window, "jealousy, failed ambition, and some form of insanity. Those people are the end product to a war. Those four and Teddy included."

"So this is all about revenge?" Esme asked as she placed her hand on the window glass.

"Yes, what those children did during the war still weighs heavily on their shoulders."

"So those people do have some kind of a reason to be out there trying to kill?" Rosalie asked as she glared out another window.

"No, their reasons are near psychotic." Andy said, "They are not to blame for the suffering those people are going through. They merely did what they were asked to do as soldiers in a war. Casualties and changes of heart were to be expected."

"The question is…do they believe they are to blame for the suffering of the surviving party?" Alice whispered.

"Sometimes…I do believe that to be the case. Those kids became adults too soon. It's a miracle when Harry gets a full nights sleep. Luna often takes anti depression potions just to get up in the morning. Draco, god that boy, drinks himself to sleep more times than I can count. And Neville, he buries himself in research to keep his mind busy from everything he saw. They aren't perfect. Far from that. But can you blame them?"

Esme clutched the curtains that were gathered at the window. She knew that if she had the ability to shed tears…she would be doing so.

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes she caught sight of the man who had been the cause to her daughters death. She moved away from the window and walked to the door.

"Andy?" Alice questioned in alarm.

The witch stopped at the door and put her hand on the handle, "Rosalie."

The vampire turned to the witch, giving her full attention

"I know Harry and Draco will raise the boy well….but…please….if you are willing…please become the mother that boy will need." Andy said as she clutched the door handle even harder.

"I will…but he will have you…" Rosalie said

"I will replaced the barrier as soon as I close the door….it will be brought down if I die."

Andy then opened the door and whispered a thank you, then raced down to the battle.

"No…Thank you." Rosalie whispered back.

* * *

Draco was putting down wizard after wizard as Jacob watched his back. He had yet to catch any sight of those who had turned against them. A low growl from Jacob alerted him that something was wrong, he disarmed and stunned the last wizard that came around the corner and turned.

"Jacob…get behind me," he whispered, but Jacob did not move. The alpha wolf just dug deeper into the ground readying himself for an attack.

"Jacob…please…" Draco said as he placed his hand on Jacob's back trying to force the giant body behind him.

"So you fear the death of that mutt."

"I suggest you run Smith," Draco sneered, "that is what you are best at if my memory does not fail me."

Zacharias scowled at Draco before lifting his own wand, "let's dance Malfoy, I hear you are very good at that."

Draco smirked and successfully pushed pass Jacob, who bit down on the boy's robe trying to hold him back while growling at the smug idiot who was taunting his mate, "Its ok Jake, as soon as I get the upper hand, this coward will run."

"You call me a coward Malfoy? When rumor has it that you and the bottle have become best friends. What? trying to forget about all those you murdered?" Smith growled out.

Draco stiffened before raising his own wand, "I lose no sleep over the fools that fell before my feet." he said calmly, "You want to know why I force myself to bed Smith…I'll tell you….after you fall on all fours and beg for your life."

"Stupefy!" the angered boy yelled. Draco shielded the spell from himself and made sure that Jacob had moved, "Jake I need you to move aside, make sure no one comes from the side of the house. Please I'll be alright."

Jacob hesitated before moving away. He knew he was of no help to Draco if he got in the way.

When Draco felt Jacob had finally moved from Zacharias' sight he began his counter attack, "Defodio!" he yelled out.

The spell hit Zacharias' right arm causing him to stumble backward, "Diffindo," the boy cried out as he hit the ground. Draco moved aside, but winced slightly as the spell managed to graze his shoulder, "Everte Statum!"

The ex-Hufflepuff was thrown back into a tree where a nasty crack followed as he slid down in a heap towards the floor.

"Now," Draco said as he picked up Smith's wand and snapped it half. He walked towards the boy's limp body and threw the pieces in front of the boys face, "The reason I became best friends with the bottle as you put it, is a reason a coward like you will never understand. You ran smith…you ran and had happy dreams of defeating the chosen one and having all the world chant out your name as you claimed to have defeated Voldemort. I stayed…I stayed in the nightmarish reality that was the life we had been thrust into and looked into the eyes of the people I had grown with as they died….I couldn't save them, all I could do was watch…If a mother fucking bottle of wine will keep me from seeing those innocent people's eyes every time I try to rest, then pass the brandy bitch. As for the ones I killed…I could piss on their graves any day of the week and not even flinch."

With that he pushed the near unconscious boy into the tree and bound him there. He then turned to Jacob and fell on his knees in front of the giant wolf, "Do you still want this monster as your mate Jacob?"

Jacob placed his nose on Draco's cheek and gave him a look that made Draco laugh.

"Right sorry if the question offended you! Let's get back to fighting then," The blonde said as he stood up and ruffled the fur on Jacobs head.

* * *

Luna flinched for what she felt was the billionth time that day. The pain in her leg was growing as the battles grew longer and longer. It seemed that they had sent out the weaklings first and the big boys were just barely coming out to play. Embry had noticed her discomfort since they had returned from the school earlier that day, but didn't say anything just as she had asked him to. He never left her side though. He made sure to stay on her injured side hoping that the people attacking them wouldn't notice.

"it's ok Embry…I'm fine…" she gasped out obviously trying to reassure herself more than the wolf next to her. Embry gave her a look before lunging on a wizard that had started to move towards them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a sneering voice said

Luna turned and smirked, "Marietta still as…pretty as I remember."

Marietta scowled and shook with anger at Luna's obviously sarcastic comment.

"And you," she growled, "Still as…" she laughed as she noticed Luna putting all her weight on only one side of her body, "Your nothing but a weak link Lovegood! Look at you totally useless with that stump you dare to call a leg!"

Luna narrowed her eyes and smiled, "That may be so," she said, "But its just this stump that shows deformity. You on the other hand, your deformity started from the inside out…it doesn't take a curse to see how ugly you already were on the inside. It just helped manifest the ugliness in your heart onto your pathetic face."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AND I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!"

Marietta then growled and took off to the forest. Luna looked back at her friends and took off after the insane witch. Embry saw Luna transform and run into the woods. He dodged the spells and took off after her.

"Run Luna Run!" Marietta teased as she droved them into the forest.

Luna transformed back as she stood face to face with Marietta, "Is this where you choose to fall then?" Luna asked.

"You'll kill me then Loony Luna?" she teased.

Luna looked the heckling girl in the eyes, "Yes."

Marietta took a step back. She had never seen such cold eyes before in her life. Not since she got a glimpse of a few death eaters back during the war.

"You've turned into one of them I see. So to defeat the enemy you must become what they are." She said as calmly as she could.

"Precisely…" Luna said as she tilted her head, "And now, I must become as irrational and as cowardly as you."

Marietta trembled in anger and lifted her wand, "EXPULSO!"

Luna blocked it, "Furnunculus!"

Marietta dodged, "Glacius!"

Luna moved back quickly but her leg would not allow her to move fast enough and she got partially trapped in the ice.

"Dammit!" Luna said as she stared at Marietta who was slowly approaching her.

"Trapped like a rat." Marietta sneered. She lifted her wand and looked down on the Luna who never looked away, "Fuck the plan, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Luna held her breath as the curse hurled itself towards her, but it never hit. Her eyes went wide as Embry fell in front her.

"Stupid fool. No problem you'll join him soon."

"INCENDIO!"

The ice around her melted and Marietta stumbled back.

"You are going to wish you had never been born." Luna said as she shook with anger.

Both witches lifted their wands and cried out their spells at the same time.

"SECTUMSEMPRA !"

"ACUA ERUCTO!"

The jet of water hit Marietta dead on and crashed her into a tree. Luna watched as blood leaked out of the girls mouth and ears. The impact had killed her.

"Nice aim." She said and dropped to her knees and clutched at her bleeding side. The curse had hit her dead on a vital organ and judging by the pain there was for sure some kind of internal bleeding.

Luna dragged her self to Embry and flipped him over, "Embry…wake up." She said as she felt her side become warm from the leaking blood.

"Please…wake up," she shook him as she began to cry and cough out blood, "It's not fair…" she said as she took a blood soaked hand and traced the young face with her fingers, "I had so much to tell you…remember…I was going to tell you about my world…Embry…please."

She let out a shaky breath then leaned down to press her lips over his own. She pulled back and smiled sadly before resting her head on his still chest, "It's getting cold Embry…we should…go…back…"

Luna's body went limp as she closed her eyes. Her entire body silent as she let out her last breath. Her hand limply held Embry's in her own as she passed out and her wounds continued to bleed out.

* * *

Andy moved out the back door pass Jasper and Leah whom were both busy bringing down the fools who had tried to get pass them. Jasper noticed her, "Andy!"

The witch turned and shook her head telling him not to follow.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked transforming back into her human form.

"Something that I do not want Draco to do." She said, "Jasper…where is Fudge."

Jasper tried to calm the woman down, but found she was completely calm and rational, just like a soldier with nothing to loose.

"He's almost near where Emmet and Seth are," he said

She nodded and went off.

"Why did you tell her?" Leah asked

"That's the man that caused her daughters death…I can't stand in her way…we can't…we have no right…"

"But Draco does." She said.

"Go find him," Jasper said, "He's with Jacob at the living room entrance, I'll hold them back while you return."

She nodded and ran into the house towards Draco.

Draco was getting impatient. Why was everything getting so quiet? He wanted to go to the front where the other's were fighting, but he wouldn't leave Jacob. They still got the occasional fool who tried to get at the house through their side. They had a wand count of ten plus the unconscious bodies….

"Draco!"

Said boy turned to see Leah at the door entrance looking pale.

"What? What happened?" he asked in alarm.

"Andromeda. She just went out the back door looking for Fudge….she said she was going to do something she didn't want you to do."

Draco's eyes widened, "Where did she go?"

"The back where Emmet and Seth are."

Draco looked at Jacob who had transformed back to human form, "Wait for me." he said to the taller teen.

Jacob nodded and was caught off guard when the smaller boy brought him down into a passionate kiss, "I mean it," the wizard said, "don't you dare die."

Draco moved away and ran to where Andromeda was headed.

"Go back to Jasper," Jacob said

"Are you sure, he can handle himself."

"Yeah, I hear them before they get here."

Leah nodded and headed back to her station.

Draco rounded the corner and dived to the floor. Fudge and Andromeda had started their duel, and it was a duel to the death.

Draco felt time slow as he saw a jet of green erupt from the tip of Fudge's wand. The curse hit Andromeda square in the chest. He saw his last family member's body fall to the ground. It was all a blur after. He transformed into a wolf and lunged himself at Fudge wounding the man all over.

Emmet and Seth had come in to remove Andromeda's body so it would not be harmed during Draco's frenzy.

Draco pulled back and transformed back, glaring at the gasping Fudge, "GET UP YOU COWARD! GET UP AND FIGHT!"

Fudge shakily removed himself from the ground, "You foolish boy…you don't understand…"

"Understand what? You just murdered the last member of my family….WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO UNDERSTAND YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"There's no reasoning with you…the Malfoy line ends here then." Fudge said as he weakly raised his wand.

"No…it's going to be reborn, DEPRIMO!"

Fudge felt his body begin to weigh down before he could send out the killing curse. His lungs felt compressed and his whole body ached from the pressure. He couldn't move and then it all went black.

Draco watched as Fudge shuddered his last breath. He then fell on his knees and bowed his head.

"I'm going to get Jacob." Emmet said, "Watch his back while he gets here."

Seth nodded and stood on guard while Jacob came.

Jacob listened quietly as he waited for more fools to head his way, "Jacob!"

The wolf turned as Emmet stopped in front of him, "Go to the back, Draco needs you, I'll watch this entrance, Seth is with him."

Jacob got up and made haste to Draco. When he got there the boy was sitting next to Andromeda's body as if in a trance. Seth was bringing down a wizard who looked like he was about to go back and report Fudge's death.

He transformed back into a human and placed a hand on his mates shoulder. The only thing that showed any acknowledgement from Draco's part was the hand that clutched his own in a death grip.

"She's gone," the boy finally whispered.

"No." Jacob said, "She will always live inside you."

"Really?" Draco said, "Please…please don't lie to me."

"I'm not…I would never do that."

"Then promise me something," Draco said as he finally looked directly at Jacob, "Promise me…you wont die…not while I'm still alive."

"I can't die." Jacob said, "Not until you say you don't want me."

"I'll always want you."

"Then I can't die."

* * *

Leah was nearly back to her post when she heard a horrid shriek come from the direction Neville was fighting in. She knew she had to get back to Jasper, but she needed to see that Neville was alright.

"You don't have to do this Ginny," Neville said as the circled each other like two hunters sizing up their prey.

"Shut up Neville," she spat out, "You don't know the humiliation I went through."

"You don't even love him!"

"YES I DO! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HIS WIFE! THOSE SNOTTY BRATS WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY KIDS! AND HE LEFT ME FOR A MAN! NOT EVEN A MAN! A VAMPIRE!"

"I understand your anger Ginny," Neville reasoned, "But you have to move on. He had the right to find his happiness. He had every right to move on. He was not bound to you."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, "What do you know!"

Ginny lifted her wand ready to bring down her once close friend when she found herself tackled to the floor followed by extreme pain in her wand arm.

"Dare to touch him again….and you'll loose more than an arm bitch."

"Who are you?" Ginny gasped out as she clutched her destroyed arm.

"Leah Clearwater…."

"You'll pay for this…I'll claimed you attacked me without cause…no one knows I'm here."

Leah glared at the girl and was about to speak when Neville stepped in front of her, "I'm sorry to say Ginny…that you asked for it. The international law states that when the attacking creature is defending a mate or child from any form of danger, the person attacked will be the one to be punished if they survive."

"What does that have to do with anything," she said as she tried to reach for her wand. Leah stepped forward and grabbed the wand.

"I'm a child of the moon." She said as she snapped the wand, "And Neville is my mate."

Ginny paled even more before trying to escape. Neville quickly stunned her then turned to Leah.

"Weren't you suppose to be on the other side?" he questioned her as she chewed on her tongue.

"Shut up…" she said as she blushed and made her way back inside. Neville caught her around the waist and pulled her into a soft kiss, "Thank you." he murmured and chuckled as she turned a number of interesting shades of red.

"Whatever," she murmured before going on her way. Neville didn't fail to see the small shy smile that was trying to escape from her cool demeanor.

Neville turned back to the battle field and noted that many of the wizards had begun to fall back. He looked to the edge of the forest where he spotted Michael Corner trying to make a hasty escape. He narrowed his eyes before apparating right in front of the boy.

"Where do you think your going?" he said as the boy fell back on the floor. Michael made to reach for his wand, but Neville had stunned him before hand.

"you're not worth it." he said as he drag the unconscious boy back to where he left Ginny.

* * *

Harry felt something empty inside him as he brought down the last few Wizards left. Edward was next to him and the house looked untouched, but something was unsettling him.

"Edward," the boy said, "Can you go check on the boy's, I got this feeling…I…"

"They are fine," Edward reassured him, "The only ones that have been in the house belong on our side."

Harry nodded before pushing Edward down on the floor as curse flew straight towards them.

"Next one wont miss," a voice hissed.

Harry looked up and snorted, "Hello Cho…"

* * *

**A/N: And end chapter! Wow…felt like a Rambo movie! Ok I know I'm probably gonna get some glares and stones thrown at me, but it was either them or the twins were left without mommy! I apologize for any mistakes, point them out for me and I will go back the minute I finish the entire story and repost with the mistakes all gone. Thank you for reading. Again, I ask that if something was unclear please point it out. I tend to see it in my head and not write it out! Thanks again! **

**P.S.: New poll up. Please check it out! **


	16. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give t a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Wow…sixteen chapters! Man what a ride! Ok so I apologize for the wait, but I had to pick out an appropriate outcome to the Harry/Cho fight! I think I picked a good mix of both my ideas….I don't know you guys tell me! Ok so about this chapter, much like the other I found the spells on Harry Wiki so check that for their definitions. Some naughty words are used and all that jazz. So please enjoy.**

**Rating: T  
**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Edward stood while placing the grinning Harry behind him. The bitch that had tried to take his family from him had finally shown her face. He would make sure to force her to regret that poorly thought out decision.

"Stop hiding Potter…don't use him as a shield just like you did with Cedric." Cho growled out as Harry glared at her from behind Edward.

"Shut the fuck up Chang. You have no idea what you are talking about…" Harry said in a deadly voice as he firmly gripped his wand.

Edward stared at the pathetic girl in front of him. Finally understanding what had pushed her over the edge, "She's still living in the past."

Both Cho and Harry turned their attention to Edward. Cho in disgust and Harry in slight curiosity.

"What do you mean love?" he asked while training his wand at the fuming witch.

"You are aren't you?" he asked the girl directly, "You think that by killing me and my children, you will get the revenge that you feel that boy who fell deserves."

"He died because of HIM!" she screamed as she pointed her wand at Harry once more.

"He died because Voldemort killed him! I told you a million times! He was murdered because Voldemort found him to be useless!" Harry yelled back trying to push pass Edward to get a good look at Cho.

Edward reluctantly allowed Harry to move next to him, but kept one arm wrapped around Harry's middle, feeling that the witch would only fully understand when Harry was mostly in front of her.

"He was a good person Cho. One of the nicest people I had ever met. We had our differences because of the tournament, but I know he was a good person and an excellent wizard." Harry continued on keeping an even voice hoping it would reach out to her. He would kill her if he had to, but hoped it wasn't going to be necessary.

"No…no….he was going to ask me to marry him….we were going to be a family…he was going to….but he couldn't because of you…WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE FUCKING CUP BY YOURSELF? THEN ONLY YOU WOULD HAVE DIED THAT DAY! ONLY YOU!" she screamed out in tears completely loosing her mind.

Harry lifted his wand in a defensive position as he felt the witch begin to loose whatever bit of her sanity she had left.

"Cho listen to me; Cedric was not going to ask you to marry him." He said slowly

"LIAR!" she screamed lifting her wand

"No Cho…I'm not lying. Cedric was gay, Cho, he was going to end it."

"No….that's not true, he loved me."

"I'm sure he did Cho, but he didn't love you as a woman."

"SHUT UP!"

"Cho he was gay!"

"NO HE WASN'T HE LOVED ME!"

Harry knew he wasn't going to get through to her so he decided to drop the last bomb, "HE WA,.S IN LOVE WITH FRED WEASLEY! THEY HAD BEEN LOVERS FOR OVER SIX MONTHS BEFORE HE DIED! DID YOU EVER WONDER WHY HE TOOK YOU TO YOUR DORMITORY SO EARLY DURING THE YULE BALL?"

"He…he was being a gentleman…" she stammered out as she shook all over.

"Please Cho don't lie to yourself. He was with Fred. Hell I stayed at the damn thing until pass midnight after my date ditched me! Angelina was dancing with some guy from Ravenclaw after Fred went off to the gardens and Cedric came back to the great hall after he dropped you off!"

"He went to bed….he said he was tired and….and he needed to work on the task he was TIRED!"

"No," Harry said, "He was in love Cho, but he didn't know how to tell you. Maybe he had, but you just never listened."

Cho looked as if she had just been run over by the Hogwarts Express. Her whole diluted fantasy about a boy who was no longer there had begun to crumble and she could do nothing to stop it.

"He loved me…yes he did." She whispered, "And now…you will feel my pain Harry Potter…you who has everything…will lose it here…just like I did."

She stood straight and laughed menacingly, "You will regret everything…you will lose everything."

"I don't have everything Cho…you know that. True I found the happiness I longed for, but have you any idea what I lost to gain this?" he said as he placed his free hand over the hand Edward had placed on him.

"What you lost?" she spat back, "I lost my future! YOU FOUND YOURS!"

"There is not going to be any reasoning with you is there?" he asked as his eyes became cold and distant.

She began to laugh as she saw the look he was giving her, "Your eyes match theirs you know." she said as she took a fighting stance.

"They have to," he said as he took Edward's hand and kissed it before slowly pulling from away from him.

"No.." Edward said as he reached for Harry.

"Go to the children Edward….I can't feel the barrier…." Harry whispered to Edward.

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to house. He focused on it and finally heard Alice's thoughts, 'Edward! Andromeda is dead! The barriers are down, do you want us to leave?'

He growled as he heard his sister's thoughts and turned to look at Cho, "If he dies….I swear to God….I'll rip the world apart to find you."

Cho's glare intensified as she finally looked at the vampire and took in his entire appearance. Her eyes grew in shock and her free hand went up to cover her mouth as she let out a soft gasp.

Edward and Harry paid no mind to her as the vampire grabbed Harry and kissed the living daylights out of the young wizard, "I'm coming back for you." he whispered to the boy's ear before pulling away and disappearing into the two story house.

"What?" Harry said as he saw the look Cho had on her face.

"Cedric…." she said still looking at the spot Edward had just been on.

"What are you talking about?"

"He…looks like my Cedric…he is my Cedric…."

Harry looked at the girl with his mouth hanging open. Sure they had some similarities, actually no, they hardly looked alike! This girl had finally taken her final plunge into crazy land.

"No….Cho…his name is Edward Cullen….Cedric Diggory died almost three years ago."

"Its Cedric….he doesn't look a day older than he was then…he came back for me…" the insane witch continued to mutter.

"CHO!" Harry screamed brining her out of her delusion, "He is not Cedric. He is Edward Cullen and he is over one hundred years old! He is an American Vampire. Cedric was an English Wizard. Edward was turned by Carlisle over a hundred years ago. Cedric was murdered by Voldemort three years ago, he's gone."

"No," the girl said shaking her head in disbelief, "He's here….and you….you want to take him from me…I wont let you….I wont! EXPULSO!"

Harry narrowly dodged the spell as the ground he previously stood on exploded leaving a small hole where he once stood. He lifted himself from the ground and dodged the spell once again as she began to blindly cast it over and over again.

Harry finally found some footing and quickly aimed a spell at the raging witch, "VENTUS!"

The strong wind pushed the witch back giving Harry the advantage. Cho scrambled to get up, but knew Harry had the lead, "Why aren't you fighting back?" she yelled out.

"I'm giving you one more chance Cho….as a comrade….as a friend….I'm giving you one last chance to back the fuck down." Harry said in an even voice.

"NO!"

"I WILL KILL YOU CHO!"

"THEN TRY! BUT I'LL MAKE YOU SURE YOU DIE WITH ME!"

Both school mates rose their wands at the same time and shot out their spells.

"OBLIVIATE"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

At the very same time two other spells shot out from the outskirts of the forest.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"PROTEGO!"

Harry heard the spell the enraged woman shot at him and knew he had no time no move. His ears barely registered the two other spells that had been shot out, but out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw two familiar faces. Then it all went dark.

* * *

Edward had just stepped back outside after checking in on his sons. He froze when he saw Harry thrown back from the shock of the two clashing spells. The girl, Cho, was laying on the floor with gashes on her chest and her wand a few feet from her body.

He shook himself back to reality and ran towards Harry. He reached the boy at the same time as the two other people who had emerged from the forest, "Who are you two?" he said with a growl as crouched next to Harry's body.

"We are his friends. Don't worry we wont harm him." The girl said quickly. Edward wasn't exactly hiding what he was at the moment.

"Ron? Hermione?"

All three turned as Neville came rushing towards them.

"Neville!" Hermione said, "What the hell happened here?"

He raised his wand and stared at both his classmates suspiciously, "Hermione…what did you help me find during our very first trip to Hogwarts."

"Trevor, your toad," She said finally understanding why Neville had turned his wand on them.

"Ron…what did you say to me when I was explaining the situation at school during seventh year?"

Ron stared at Neville and shook his head, "I told you there was a time and place for getting a smart mouth."*

"Now what the heck is going on? Why was Cho attacking Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry noting that he was still breathing.

"I'll explain later, after the ministry finishes picking up all these dirt bags." He said as he knelt next to Edward, "Its ok Edward, they wont hurt him." He reassured the tensed vampire.

"Let's get him inside," Neville told Edward who slowly picked the unconscious boy up, "The ministry only send you two?" he asked Ron

"No," he answered, "the others should be around the back. Hermione and I came this way when we felt Harry's magic."

"Ron…you should come with me…there's something you should see…Hermione go with Edward and try to wake Harry."

Hermione nodded still slightly shaken at the sight of an old comrade attacking her old friend.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he watch Hermione walk with Edward, both in conversation of how to reawaking Harry.

Neville bit his tongue and gestured the youngest of the Weasley boys to follow him.

As both wizards walked to the far side of the Cullen home, Ron stopped in his tracks at the sight of his unconscious sister. He dropped his head and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry," Neville said

"Not as sorry as me." Ron whispered as turned away from the girl. She may have been his sister, but their mother had taught them better.

"Was she under any influence?" He asked hoping there was an explanation

"No," Neville answered, "I brought her down. She was very clear."

Ron nodded and took a deep breath before calling over the other ministry wizards who had come along with him and Hermione.

* * *

"James….James…James!"

Harry heard a soft voice calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying on soft green grass. He looked around rubbing his eyes. As he looked forward again he jumped slightly as he came face to face with Luna.

She giggled and sat down next to the boy, "How are you?" she asked as she closed her eyes feeling the cool breeze.

"I'm fine." Harry said feeling like he was missing something. He just didn't know what it was.

"That's good to hear."

"Luna I….I….where are we?" he asked

"The Potter cottage silly!" she giggled

Harry looked at her then at his surroundings. It was true. He was at his parents old cottage.

"I feel…confused," he finally said after a while of silence.

"Why is that?"

"I…think…I'm not suppose to be here."

Luna gave him a side way glance, "Then go."

"What?"

"Then go," She repeated, "Go where you know you are suppose to be."

"I don't know where that is."

Luna smiled as she saw her best friend wince and hold his head.

"I think you do."

Harry looked at her with a questioning stare before standing and holding out a hand to her. She smiled and took it. They both walked along the creek that was a few feet from where they were seated.

"It's so nice here," Luna whispered as the walked hand in hand along the edge of the small river.

"Yeah," he said as he felt another shock of pain in his head.

Luna stopped and turned to Harry, "Are you still looking for a sign James?"

"I stopped looking for signs a long time ago." Harry responded feeling like they had had that conversation before, _**"HARRY!" **_the boy heard someone say.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Someone said my name."

"Maybe you should go find that someone."

Harry looked to the forest, "Come with me."

"_**HARRY!" **_there it was again.

"I cant."

"_**HARRY!"**_

"Why?" he asked as the voice got louder.

"It's calling you." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_**HARRY!"**_

"I'm not leaving you alone," he said. For some reason he felt as if Luna was saying good bye…

"_**HARRY!"**_

"I'm not alone," she said as she looked behind Harry.

Harry turned an saw a young boy leaning against one of the trees at the edge of the forest. It seemed he had missed him when he first looked. Luna let go of Harry and walked to the boy and brought her hand in his.

"_**HARRY!"**_

"Go man," the boy said, "I'm not leaving her."

"_**HARRY!"**_

"Go James," Luna said

Harry looked into the woods then back at Luna, "Don't say good bye."

"How about a see you later?" she said as she moved to the boy and gave him a hug.

"Yeah…see you later….take care of her Embry." he said as he remembered the boy's name, even though he didn't remember why.

"_**HARRY!"**_

"You can count on that." he answered as he gave her a one armed hug.

"_**HARRY!"**_

"Go sweetheart," a woman's voice said.

"Andy?" he said as she came out form the forest.

"Go, you need to go."

He shook his head not fully understanding.

"James," Luna said as the boy looked like he didn't want to move, "Are you still looking for that sign?"

"I stopped looking…" he whispered

"Then open your eyes." she said as Andy gave him a gentle push into the forest.

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Harry began showing signs of consciousness. Edward had been whispering the boy's name over and over after she had cast Rennervate on the unconscious boy.

"Edward," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. There was something the vampire need to know before Harry fully awoke.

Edward turned to the young witch with a questioning look, "I need you to be prepared," she said as she placed her hand over the hand Edward had on Harry.

"What is it?" he said with worry.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked to Harry, "The spell Cho used, Obliviate, is one that is used in the Wizarding world to help people forget events that caused them grief they just cant get over. Like any other good thing…there is always a bad side to it…if not used appropriately, this spell can leave the one that it was used on without recognition of who they are or the people they know. In other words, their memories are permanently erased."*

"He wont…remember?" Edward asked as he turned to Harry who was slowly opening his eyes.

"I managed to cast a protective charm, but I'm not sure if it completely shielded him from the effects of the spell." she whispered as she stood to give Harry and Edward some space. The others were still outside so no one but she and Edward were near Harry at the moment. Edward had told Esme not to leave unless he or Harry came back to get them.

Harry opened his eyes completely and stared blankly at the ceiling. Hermione put a hand over her own mouth fearing the worst.

"Harry," Edward whispered

The boy turned to the vampire then shifted himself to a sitting position. He lifted a hand and placed it on Edwards cold cheek. Edward placed his hand over Harry's praying the boy remembered him.

"I know those eyes…." Harry whispered, "I know those eyes…Edward…I fell in love with them on a ship….a very long time ago."

"Thank god," Hermione whispered before silently removing herself from the room.

Edward smiled and took the boy into his arms.

"I thought I had lost you." He said as he breathed in his mate's sweet scent.

Harry buried his hands in Edward's soft hair reveling in his lovers embrace.

"Never," Harry said as he pulled away, "Never again."

* * *

Quil made his way back to the Cullen's residence with Sam and a few other wolves running along with him. He had explained everything he could to the man including that Jacob, Leah and Embry had found their respective mates. Of course the man still failed to see why the treaty had to be taken until Quil explained that Edward Cullen's mate was brother to their kin's mates.

The pack was nearing the home when the scent of blood hit their noses. Quil turned and hurried off to it.

'Quil!' he heard Sam yell after him.

He didn't stop. The smell was familiar. He had smelled it before.

When he came to a clearing, not far from where the battle was taking place, he transformed back into his human form. To his left was a girl he did not know. She was dead and dry blood was her face and on the tree trunk behind her.

As he turned to the right, he felt his heart stop. Sam came out of the woods behind him and transformed.

"what the hell was that all about…" he trailed off as he saw the girl in front of the tree.

"Sam…." Quil whispered, "Its Embry."

Sam turned and he paled. Under a young girl was one of his tribes men…one of his own….dead.

"Why…" he said as both the young men moved to their fallen brother.

"This is Luna…." Quil said, "His mate…he must have…fallen protecting her.."

Both boys kneeled in front of the fallen couple and noticed their entwined hands.

"And she fell…avenging him," Sam whispered as he noticed the deep gashes over the dead girls body.

* * *

**A/N: And CUT! Alrighty, one more chapter to go. I stopped it there because I didn't want the next chapter to be like two pages long! That will be up before Monday because I go back to school and god knows when I will be writing dirty fantasies again! Ummm like I mentioned before, please point out any mistakes that don't seem to make sense. It makes perfect sense in my mind and yet some how things fail to transfer well on to physical form! Ok well I have a surprise for you all in the end of the final chapter so please stay tuned! There was actually an alternate fate to Harry before this but I decided to be nice and not go there…mostly cus It might have needed a sequel or several more chapters. In other words I'm just lazy. Thank you for reading! And thank you to those who reviewed and voted on the last chapter! **

***I made this up, I'm actually not sure if the spell is even for the reasons I had her say! **

***I borrowed most of this line directly, just getting the disclaimer out of the way!**


	17. Tying Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Ok I know I said I was gonna post this like a month ago but school slapped me in the face and I became it's bitch! I hope you all enjoy this. I was totally out of ideas so go with me I don't think its that bad. Maybe a little rushed, but I will go back in the summer to look it over and rewrite. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy. There's some groping in this chapter but there is no actual lemon just implied. **

**Rating: T **

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

"Should we move them?"

"No," Sam said as he knelt down, "Go get Jacob…"

"What if he's fighting?"

"Then come back and get me."

Quil nodded and ran pass the other wolves that had joined them in their rush to reach Jacob and the rest of the pack. They made to move with him, but he moved his head and asked them to stay.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As he reached the Cullen home he looked around the battle field looking for a familiar face, but hoping he would not find the face on the floor just like Embry. He heard people talking and recognized the voice of one of the wizards.

Quil ran towards the voices and stopped as he found Leah's mate talking to another boy with red hair. He transformed as both wizards turned to him.

"Neville, what happened?" Quil asked slightly out of breath.

"Its over," Neville said as he placed a hand on Quil's shoulder. "This is Ron Weasley by the way. He came to take everyone that came after us back to England."

Quil bit his lower lip and contemplated on how to inform them of Luna and Embry. He was about to open his mouth when a shout came from the back side of the house.

All three boys ran towards the noise. When they got there, they stood in shock at the sight of Andromeda lying dead on the floor with Hermione sitting on the ground next too her.

Ron walked to Hermione and kneeled next to her, "Herm?" he said trying his best to keep his voice even.

"Why?" she asked as she stared blankly at Andy's lifeless form, "Did they not have enough with the war? Did they not see enough death to last them a lifetime?"

No one had the will to answer.

* * *

Edward and Harry stood from the couch and rushed to the back door when they heard Hermione scream. Edward knew why the girl had been in shock, but he didn't get the chance to inform Harry before it happened.

When they reached the door, Harry saw Ron kneeling next to Hermione. He looked down in front of them and saw her….Andy….the woman who had given him the strength to move forward was dead.

Edward felt the pain that was radiating from his mate and pulled him into a strong embrace.

Harry looked from Andromeda to Draco then closed his eyes and squeezed Edward's hand to reassure the vampire then he moved to Draco and sat next to him.

"She's happy now you know. She's with Tonks, Ted, Remus, and Sirius." he whispered.

"I know." Draco said as he took a deep breath, "She deserved to be selfish at least one time right?"

"So do you."

Draco snorted and pushed Harry with his elbow, "I'm the most selfish person I know Potter."

"Can't argue with that."

"Did she really think I couldn't do it?" Draco asked Harry, knowing he would answer him truthfully.

"I think…..she knew you could, that's why she did it. One less count against you for when you face the big guy."

Draco laughed and cried at Harry's comment. They always joked about what excuse they would give when their time came to face the big guy.

Harry smiled sadly and gave Draco's hand a firm squeeze before getting up and walking to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione was still in a bit of shock when Harry moved in front of her. Both he and Ron always knew that Hermione never truly got use to seeing all that they had to see.

"Mione," he whispered as the girl looked up to him, tears flowing down freely.

"We were too late….like always…too late." she said. Ron held her tight as she buried her face in her hands.

Harry removed them and looked into her eyes, "No, you saved me 'Mione. Imagine if that curse would have hit me. I wouldn't even know who the hell Dudley Durlsley was even if he sat in front of me telling me about his new computer game or his last wrestling match."

"He's right 'Mione, Andy was a great person with a lot to give. She didn't go down quietly I can almost guarantee that." Ron said to her.

"She had him backing up to a corner," Draco said as moved to the Golden Trio, "She was brought down because the coward could only bring her down with the spell only scar head here can survive."

Harry fainted a hurt look before smacking Draco for the comment, "See even if anyone of you guys had gotten here, there was no way to stop that curse."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Ron smiled at her then looked at Harry and mouth a thank you. Harry shook his head and thanked him before he stood as Draco removed his cloak and placed it over Andy's body.

"Has anyone seen Luna and Embry?" He asked as he stood along with Hermione and Ron.

Harry looked around for the blonde and then he looked at Edward who shook his head.

"I know where she is," Quil finally said as he looked at Jacob, "I know where they both are."

They all turned to the young wolf as he tried to find the right words. Quil lifted his head and looked Jacob straight in the eyes, "They…both fell…Sam stayed with their bodies in the woods."

"What are you saying?" Leah asked as she moved in front of the boy.

"They died…there is blood everywhere…Embry is gone." he whispered.

Everyone in the vicinity was stock still until both Jacob and Leah took off with Seth at their heals.

As everyone caught up with Jacob and the others, they felt their breaths caught in their throats.

"Luna…" Neville whispered as they all closed in.

Carlisle felt his whole world stop at the sight of the two dead children in front of him. All his years as a doctor could not have prepared him to face the death of someone so young and close to his heart.

Jacob knelt down next to Sam who spoke before Jacob could say a word, "He was defending his mate. With or with out orders, he would have given his life just like you would have given yours for your mate."

Jacob lowered his head and closed his eyes before nodding, "His mother, I will be the one to inform her."

"Alright," Sam said, "I'll head back and inform the heads, no one will say a word until you return."

"Thank you."

Sam left with the wolves that had accompanied them. He knew they all had a lot to work out with the borders, but that would wait until the dead were honored and buried.

"Is she the only one who died?" Draco finally spoke as he got a steely look in his eyes while glaring openly and Marietta's body.

"No," Ron said his voice cold and distant, "From what one of the aurors told me Cho died, Harry's and my spell combined made a nasty combo. You mangled up Smith, but the bastard is still breathing."

"Good," Draco said.

"We'll drag this bitch back. I want them to see what they caused." Hermione said surprising everyone around them. Luna had been a good friend to her and a beautiful person. She didn't merit the death she received.

Neville couldn't speak. So he moved to his dear friends body and brushed some of her hair from her face and let a warm tear fall on her cold skin.

Edward glanced at Harry. The boy was silent, just staring.

Edward grabbed on to Harry's hand and gave in a comforting squeeze to which the wizard returned with an iron grip. Feeling his mate's reaction Edward carefully moved in front of Harry, shielding him from the scene before him.

"Stop." Edward said as he looked directly into the boy's eyes, "Remember her as the girl that was on that ship with us. Remember her as your friend, your sister, your ally, but don't remember her like this."

Harry was about to open his mouth to argue when Edward placed his hand over the boy's mouth, "She died defending what was hers. She didn't die in vain. Remember the good Harry."

Harry nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, "it hurts…" he whispered

"And it will pass, but right now, just for right now, hold your head up and prove that you are still the strong man she revered."

Harry knew Edward was right. He could break down later, right now there were things to finish.

* * *

The aurors had finished the clean up and had all the criminals tied and conscious. All of them with bitter looks.

"There were two casualties on Potter's side it seems." one of the wizards said quietly

"Who?" another asked.

"Weasley's patronus didn't say. He just told us line these traitors up."

They were waiting for Harry and the others at the edge of the woods furthest away from the Cullen home. They had yet to tell the deserters that their precious leader had fallen.

"Here they come," one of the aurors said

"Bring Cho," Neville said as he handed Draco something wrapped in a white sheet. Jacob was carrying an identical sheet with something much larger wrapped within its folds. Both boys took their charges to the back of the Cullen house with Quil and Seth close behind them.

"Leah, please go with them," Neville whispered to her as she refused to move from his side. Leah gave the three surviving dirt bags one last glare, before giving Neville a hug and leaving to where Jacob and Draco were.

After she left both Emmet and Jasper emerged from the forest dragging something behind them.

"Bring her," Neville told one of the aurors who nodded and went to get Cho's body.

Ginny looked on putting up a brave front while the other two where darting their eyes all over looking for a way to escape.

"Ginevra," she heard her brother's voice and looked to him with hate.

"What," She spat out.

Ron could only stare at his sister. He knew she was fond of Harry, but he never could have imagined her to go as far as murder just to get what she wanted.

"Here is the result," he said looking at her no longer with the eyes of a brother, but with the eyes of someone whom felt nothing to the vermin in front of him, "this is the consequence to your revenge."

He stepped away from her line of vision and gave her a front row look at their results.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she stared at the bodies placed before them. The boy's next to her went stiff as all three decided to look away from bodies.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AWAY!" Hermione roared startling the sniveling rats at her feet, "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED WAS IT NOT? GINNY, WAS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? MORE DEATH? YOUR BROTHER DIED BECAUSE OF THE PEOPLE YOU SO EASILY JOINED! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

Ginny was speechless. She could say nothing.

"You called Percy the worst of the worst Ginevra," Ron said, "But he at least didn't defile Fred's memory like you did. Forget you ever had a family."

"Take them away," Harry said, "Before I finish them off."

The aurors moved and dragged the prisoners towards the portkey site.

"HARRY!"

The young wizard turned and found himself looking at a crying Ginny.

"I'm sorry," she said through sobs.

"You're dead to me." he said as he turned away and walked towards the house.

* * *

The funeral had taken place a few days later after the new treaty between the Quileute and Cullen's had been reformed. They no longer had borders and due to the fact that Teddy, Neville and Draco belonged to the Cullen clan through marriage, they needed to be allowed to freely come and go as they pleased. The Cullen's stated that they would stay away from tribe land when hunting as they were more than happy with the lands they already had, and so it was.

Both Luna and Embry had been buried near the old border between the Cullen and Quileute lands. It had been a quiet event with only family and friends saying their last goodbye's to the young hero's. When all was said and done Draco and Neville went with Leah and Jacob to finish off the ceremony back on the reservation. The Cullen's had been welcome, but declined as they needed to pack for a trip to England where Andy was to be laid to rest next to her husband.

"Are you alright love" Edward asked as he held Sirius in his arms. The small boy was chewing on a toy one of his aunts had given him while looking at his father when he heard him speak.

Harry turned to Edward and gave him a small smile, "Yes," he said while adjusting James in a more comfortable position, the boy had fallen asleep when the soft praying had begun, "I said goodbye to her that day Edward, when I was out for the count. We were at my parent's cottage in England and she was there telling me I had to go back and for the life of me, I couldn't recall why. Then I started hearing my name being called. We reached the edge of the forest and she told me to go. I didn't want to leave her and then Embry came and I knew she wasn't going to be alone. Then Andy came and told me to go, they all insisted that I go. Then Luna asked me something she had asked me before we went on the Titanic."

"What did she ask?"

"She asked me if…I was still looking for a sign."

"And?"

"I said that I had already told her that I had stopped looking for one a long time ago…."

Edward reached out at Harry and placed an arm around him while still holding Sirius safely with his other arm, "then?"

"She told me to open my eyes and then Andy pushed me."

"What did you see when you opened them?" Edward asked as they both made their way back to the house with the others in front of them.

"You," Harry said blushing a bit and looking away from Edward. Sirius giggled as he watched his mother turn away making James stir from his sleep. The other boy merely gave his mother a confused look before reaching out to his father. Both parents stopped and laughed before exchanging boy's, but before they continued on Edward grabbed Harry's free hand and kissed it before whispering in his younger mate's ear, "and you always will."

Harry smiled and they both continued to walk hand in hand.

* * *

When Neville and Draco returned from the reservation they found everyone nearly ready to go. Both boys packed a few things for the road and they were soon on their way out. Jacob and Leah were asked to stay because they didn't know what to expect when they arrived to England. Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie were going to stay with all three babies just in case as well.

"We'll be back in three days tops Rose," Harry said as he kissed both his children and godchild.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, right boys?"

"Yeah Hawy we will be fine," Teddy said as he held on to Rosalie.

"Oh well I feel better about going then," Harry said raising an eyebrow at the boy.

The others just laughed and said their goodbyes and heading out to the car. Before Harry got in though he felt a small tug on his jacket. When he turned he saw that Teddy had leaned forward in Rosalie's arms.

The boy let go and held out a small bunch of flowers, "give dis to gwamah, gwampa, mama and papa fo me pweese."

Harry took the flower and kissed the boy on the forehead, "You're strong boy Ted."

The boy gave a small shy smile before burring his face in Rosalie's shoulder.

The ride to the portkey site had been fast and comfortably quiet. Since they didn't have the kids with them it would be faster to just come and go by portkey.

"Children are amazingly aware of everything aren't they?" Draco said as they all stood around an old basketball.

"That's for sure," Harry said as he pocketed the flowers.

"All right everyone place a finger on the ball and don't remove it until we say." Draco said.

"Are Hermione and Ron meeting us at the arrival?" Neville asked as a few seconds remained before take off.

"Yes."

And off they went.

When they landed Edward caught Harry before he fell on his face, "we have to stop meeting like this," he told the boy who mock glared at him while standing up straight.

"Hello everyone," they heard a voice greet them.

They all turned and saw Hermione and Ron coming near them shaking hands and exchanging hugs with everyone.

"Did everything work out?" Harry asked Ron as they headed to the ministry cars.

"Yeah, Andy's body arrived fine and the trial for everyone that attacked you guys starts the day after the funeral so you guys can give your testimonies tomorrow and head back home to the kids."

Ron and Hermione had met Harry's kids after Edward had gone up to get everyone in the room. They both left with the ministry wizards soon after not being able to stay for Luna's funeral. Esme had been distraught at the loss of Luna, but was slowly recovering.

"Esme and I will remain here until the last day of the trial," Carlisle said as they all climbed into the car.

"Alright, you guys are welcome and our place if you like." Hermione said to Esme and Carlisle.

"That would be wonderful dear." Esme said as Hermione smiled.

* * *

The funeral went by fast. Every surviving member of the Order had arrived as well as some of the Hogwarts staff. They all paid their respects to both Andy and Draco as the last member of the Noble House of Black. Soon after only the Cullen's, Weasley's, and Hermione and Neville were left.

Harry moved forward and magically planted the flowers that Teddy had given him, one on each grave.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said before everyone went their separate ways, "I want to deeply apologize to you and your family for everything. I should have known my daughter better."

"A parent only sees what they want to see Mrs. Weasley and Ginevra isn't a child anymore. She knew what she was doing and how it would affect you all." Harry said

"But…."

"No Mrs. Weasley, you owe me nothing my problem is with your daughter, not with your family. Out of respect to Fred I don't wish to put us all into an battle at the courts for something she did. So lets leave it at that. You were all my family for a very long time and I hope those feelings are strong enough to get us all through this."

Mrs. Weasley let out a sob and hugged the boy in front of him. She would never turn her back to her daughter, but she would never turn her back to one of her son's either.

They all left soon after. They had a long day ahead of them and needed some rest.

* * *

The first day of the trial was long and boring. It was quite clear that the accused were very much so guilty, but protocol and all that jazz made Harry, Edward, Neville and Draco stay for the second day of the trial.

"Rose its Edward. How are the kids?….ok…..yeah we have to stay until tomorrow and Carlisle and Esme are staying until the end of the trial…ok kiss them goodnight for us….bye."

"How is everyone?" Harry asked as he dried his hair. They had been offered to stay with the Weasley's but declined. They wanted to be close by the courts incase any escape occurred.

"Everything is fine," Edward said as he eyed his mates bare back, "The kids were already in bed and everything was normal around the house. Jacob and the others had been patrolling the edges of the forest and everything is normal"

"That's great. I just want to go home and be with my babies. Just start our lives together you know?" Harry said as he place the used towel on one of the wooden chairs and moving to the bed, "What?"

Edward smirked and placed his cell phone on the side table before moving vampire speed and pining Harry to the bed under him.

Harry let out a very manly squeak as he fell on the mattress with Edward above him, "You know better than to parade shirtless around me," Edward growled into the boy's ear.

Harry shivered and bit his lower lip. He totally forgot that the only reason he probably got pregnant was thanks to the second round they had on the cargo hold of the ship when he stretched without his shirt on as he looked around at all the things that were around them.

"Ummm must have slipped my mind," Harry said before letting a small moan escape him as Edward licked and sucked around his neck and collar bone.

"It's been too long…"

"I'm sorry…" Harry panted out as Edward moved lower and lower.

Edward stopped and moved up to look at the panting boys face, "Never apologize for that again, it was out of your control and unplanned you got it?"

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The rest of the night was a blur of kisses, gropes, and moans.

As they broke apart Edward got up on an elbow and raised an eyebrow at Harry who was still coming down from his high.

"Harry should we have used a condom?" Edward asked a little to late.

"Hmmm? Oh no its ok," Harry said as he snuggled into Edward's side, "Draco made me take anti-conception potions from the moment we reached Forks. If we ever want to have another then I stop taking it."

Edward smiled as Harry fell into a deep slumber. They had a few hours until they had to show up to the court house. More babies was something they would discuss at a later date.

* * *

Draco was pissed. They had decided to separate everyone for the questioning at the events that had occurred before the fight at the Cullen residence. Was he ready to bite a head off? Oh yeas he was.

"Dray, its your turn." Harry said as he walked out of the room.

"Finally! I want to get the fuck out of here." Draco stood and walked into a room with furniture lining every inch.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy! Such a shame that we meet under these circumstances." a cocky looking wizard said as he stood and offered him the chair in front of the man's desk.

"We wouldn't have to meet at all if you all kept a tighter leash on the idiots that run the government."

The man looked slightly taken aback at the wizards remark but cleared his throat and proceeded to ask his questions. They had all decided to stick with the story Luna had given Fudge.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. What knowledge do you have of the relationship between Mr. Potter and Mr. Cullen?"

"Shouldn't the point of all this stupid questioning be focused on the fact that those idiots attacked a clan of Vampires and Wolves with the purpose of killing them off due to childish jealousy? Not to mention some of those victims were suppose to be children?" Draco asked the smug wizard. He didn't like the guy one bit.

"Just humor me Mr. Malfoy. We need a bit of background on this whole mess."

"Do I look like a clown?" Draco spat out.

"No! Not at all!" the wizard stated quickly

Draco rolled his eyes and answered the question figuring the faster he answered the faster he could go back home to Jacob and Teddy.

"They met sometime in the spring of last year. Harry went to London, the Cullen's were on their way back to the states and tadah they found each other and reproduced."

"Then you didn't meet them until your move with Mr. Potter to England?"

"That's correct." Draco said.

"Why didn't Mr. Potter go with him then? Why didn't Mr. Cullen stay?"

Draco felt a headache coming, "Harry didn't go with the Cullen's because there were still some loose ends to tie here in England. Edward didn't stay because he had shit to do in the States. They had both agreed that Harry would leave to the states after he set everything in order. When we found out he was pregnant and with twins it was decided he would wait until the birth and then move."

"He never informed Mr. Cullen?"

"No because the man didn't know Harry was a wizard, all they knew was they needed each other and so they had each other, is that all?" Draco snapped at the man.

"Just a few more questions Mr. Malfoy." the wizard said enjoying the way Draco looked when he was annoyed, "the children are registered under our government then?"

"No."

"Excuse me? They were born in England were they not?"

"Yes, on English soil and it says so on the birth certificate."

"Then how are they not registered under our law?"

"The were born on private property. Meaning that the parents had the right to decide under what government the children would be put under. Harry chose the American one because of the father. Can I go now?"

The wizard tap his quill on the parchment in front of him, "I just need to know where you were during the confrontation between the Vampires, Wolves, and Wizards from England."

"For starters the Vampires and Wolves were on the same side. Second I was protecting one of the side entrances to the Cullen home with the Alpha of the wolf pack. I brought down Zacharias Smith and killed Cornelius Fudge who fell at the back entrance of the house after he killed my Aunt Andromeda Tonks with the killing curse."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, Thank you." The man said while he wrote down a few things on his parchment. Draco snorted and stood making his way to the door.

"Wait Mr. Malfoy, I have one more question for you," the man said as he stood adjust his clothes and getting a conceited look on his face.

Draco raised and eyebrow at the man and narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

The man was now directly in front of Draco. He looked the boy up and down before opening his mouth, "What are you doing after tonight? Maybe we could have some dinner and get to know each other."

Draco gave the man a charming smile and placed his hand on the man's chest, "I'm going back home to my six foot five shape shifting mate."

"You have a mate?" the spat out in disappointment.

"You remember the Alpha wolf I told you I was with?"

The man nodded dumbly.

"That's him. Hit on me again and your family line ends with you hanging from a tree with your balls in your mouth."

Draco shoved the man and stormed out of the room.

"We're done here." He told everyone seeing as he was the last one to be questioned. They all looked into the room and saw the interviewer looking pale and about to shit his pants.

"You think he hit on him?" Neville asked Harry

"I think he also asked for dinner." Harry said

"Stupid man." they both said

They all followed the fuming blonde out of the court house and went back to their hotel rooms and packed up to head on home. They were only needed for that one questioning so they were free to go. The portkey would be leaving from Ron and Hermione's back yard and would arrive just outside the woods of the La Push reservation where Alice and Jasper were going to pick them up.

It was five minutes to midday and they were all saying their goodbye's to Ron, Hermione, Carlisle and Esme.

"We'll be home soon sweetie," Esme said to Harry as she hugged him.

"Stay out of trouble you guys," Ron said as he shook hands with everyone leaving.

"And send some pictures of the kids!" Hermione said while hugging everyone as well.

"Will do," Edward said as they all moved around the portkey, this time an old shoe.

"Call us when you get home Edward." Carlisle said

"Yes, dad."

And with that they were gone.

When they landed Draco and Neville found themselves in fierce hugs from their mates.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked checking Draco over for damage.

"I'm fine." Draco said before he was kissed passionately by Jacob

Neville was in a similar situation with Leah only the PDA was little more discrete.

"How did it go?" Jasper asked as he and Alice greeted them all.

"It went well. They just asked a lot about the kids and how Edward and I met. Then they asked about the actual fight." Harry said

"Wont they need you guys on the stand?" Leah asked

"We left memories for them." Draco answered.

"Memories?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, we can magically take selected memories and view them using a pensive to see exactly what happened and when."

"It's sort of like a movie where you and the people involved with that memory are the actors." Harry put in.

They all nodded in understanding before deciding to continue the conversation at the Cullen home. Harry was dying to see all three boys.

Later that night Harry and Edward stood next to their babies crib. It was decided that Harry would move in with Edward. Neville, Leah, Draco and Jacob would be moving into the home they had first purchased when they had come from England to Forks. Teddy would be staying with the Cullen's under Rose's care just like Andromeda had wished it.

"I'm happy," Harry whispered to Edward, "For the first time in my whole life I can truly say that I am happy."

Edward held Harry as close as possible to his body, "I'm never letting you go. You know that right?" he whispered into the boy's ear sending a shiver down the young wizard's spine.

Harry turned in Edward's arm and smiled up to him, "I wouldn't like it any other way." he whispered and pulled Edward down into a slow and sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Wohooo thank you to all of you who waited for this chapter and followed me on this fun journey. Again I ask of you all to tell me if something didn't make sense. I tend to write what I see in my head and sometimes a scene happens in my head and it doesn't make it to the screen. Thanks again. Until next time.**

**~Meloremi**


	18. The Months Between Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**A/N: Ok so this is the "new chapter" I've been talking about for this story. It just felt like I ended everything too quickly so here is a look into what happened between the end of the last chapter and the epilogue! Enjoy.**

**Rating: T (for innuendoes and potty mouths)**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Harry sat in front of the mirror in his and Edward's room. Four months had passed since the incident with Cho and the Minister and it was now the day of his wedding, dear god was he nervous. Draco had tried to get him to wear a traditional white wedding gown, both Rosalie and Alice voicing their agreement of course, but Harry vehemently refused. So instead, he was currently wearing traditional wizarding wedding robes.

A knock on the door brought Harry out of his musings, "Come in," he called out.

Esme came in, smiling, as she saw Harry sitting by the mirror fidgeting with his left sleeve, "Are you ready?"

Harry turned to her and gave her a shaky smile, "Is it weird that I'm this close to passing out from nerves?"

Esme smiled at the anxious boy, "is this something you want?"

"Yes, I want nothing more…"

"Then there is nothing wrong," she said as she moved to kneel in front of Harry and took both the boy's hands in hers, "pre wedding butterflies are perfectly normal."

Harry nodded and looked at himself in the mirror, "I guess I'm just sad that Luna, Andy, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and my parents couldn't be here…"

Esme let go of Harry's right hand and wiped away a lone tear that had fallen from Harry's eyes, "It is unfortunate that they could not be here sweetie, but your sons are here and so are all the friends you hold dear to your heart."

"you're here too…and Carlisle." Harry whispered.

Esme swore if she could shed tears she most certainly would be doing so at Harry's words, "Yes. And we will always be here whenever you or Edward need us."

She brought him to her in a fierce hug before pulling back and adjusting both their attire, "Well then, let's get going before Edward starts getting impatient."

Harry smiled and picked up the red rose bouquet that Alice and Rosalie made him promise to carry, "ok…I'm ready." Harry took a deep breath and took Esme's hand in his.

"Let's get going then," She smiled and opened the door.

When they reached the door leading to the back garden, Harry felt his breath get caught in his throat. Alice had refused to let Harry see the backyard until the day of the wedding and so to say he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement.

The guest were sitting on chairs covered in white silk. Pillars decorated the outside perimeter of the seating area, with small lights going up the pillars in spiral form, as well as crossing from one side of the seating space to the other. More white silk draped in undulant waves from one pillar to another. The ceremony was to take place at twilight (I couldn't help it) so the lighting would be perfectly intimate. Flower pedals had been dropped all the way up the isle leading to the altar where Edward was waiting, smiling at Harry.

Esme gave Harry's hand a comforting squeeze before walking him down the isle.

Harry smiled and waved at his giggling sons and Teddy. Neville and Leah had James sitting between them in the second row on the right side. Next to them Alice and Jasper had Sirius. The row behind them had Rosalie and Emmet with Teddy between them and Jacob and Seth joining them in that row. The fourth row had Quil and the rest of the Quileute tribe that had been able to join them. On the left side the Weasley's and Hermione sat with most of the survivors from the Order of the Phoenix as well as people from the D.A. and the Griffindor quidditch team.

Draco was standing off right where the bridesmaids would go…no one said he was one but you couldn't really call him best man either…Carlisle was standing behind Edward as his best man.

When he finally reached the altar Esme gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before handing to Edward, she then turned and did the same with her eldest son. Harry turned to Draco and handed him the bouquet. Draco gave him a smile and mouthed scarhead. Harry mouth back ferret before turning back around to face Edward.

Edward held out his hand and Harry took it without a second thought.

The ceremony had been the most wonderful moment in Harry's life, giving birth didn't count because he was half conscious for most of it, the old wizard overseeing the marriage started right when Edward and Harry had joined hands. They exchanged vows and rings and everything was just as Harry had wanted it. When the old wizard declared them officially as husband and "bride" a bunch of white flower ponds that were decorating the altar exploded and showered them with glittery confetti. Edward grabbed the laughing Harry a dipped him low while stealing the breath from Harry lips. Cat calls and wolf whistles erupted from the audience as Edward brought a blushing Harry back up for air. Harry hugged Edward laughing and hiding his face from his teasing family and friends.

The reception had been like a fairytale ball. Mostly because Alice insisted they throw the house out the window. Harry and Edward shared their first dance as a married couple, then they both shared a dance with their sons. Let's just say Alice had gone through almost three 3G memory cards.

As everyone was winding down and sitting at their tables having some random wine or butterbeer, Draco stood, "May I have everyone's attention please," he said in a loud clear voice as he raised a glass in the newlyweds direction, "To Edward and Harry, for finally finding the happiness I'm sure they both had longed for. Harry, you became my brother and best friend during the hardest moments of my life. I had betrayed my blood and had no one. You allowed me to fight along side you and in turn saved me from a life that I can not fathom to have survived. So as a thank you, I wish nothing but happiness to the both of you and your children. You deserve it more than anyone I have ever met. Edward, take care of him. He is stupidly brave and completely irrational, but he's a soul worth saving." Draco lifted his glass one more time then downed it with the rest of the crowd as they clapped.

Harry got up from his seat and pulled Draco into a fierce hug, "You too are a soul worth saving Dray." he whispered, "And I'm glad you choose to keep it alive."

Draco smiled and they both pulled away from each other. Edward nodded to Draco in thanks and respect. Draco sat back down as Jacob took his hand and kissed it, "What was that for?" Draco asked as a blush dusted over his features, "Because I love you."

The party continued on after that, Rosalie and Harry had taken all three boys into the house. Harry put up a charm that would alert them if they awoke or needed to be looked after. When they went back outside Alice pulled Harry to the center of the dance floor and told him that he needed to toss the bouquet.

"Aren't you married already?" He asked the grinning vampire as she called all eligible would be brides to line up for the catch.

"Five times to be exact, but its about time I re-married anyway! Ok everyone get ready!"

Alice ran to stand with the crowd. Edward came to hold Harry in place, "you know they will probably cheat to get this thing right?"

"No one said where it was I was to toss this thing in the first place." Harry said as he winked to Edward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco talking with Jacob at a corner table. Harry smirked and adjusted himself to take aim. He took one of the flowers from the bouquet and counted down from three. He threw the flower and all he heard were screeches and ripping linens. He cringed then quickly took aim. Wood had said he would make decent beater.

Draco was shocked as the bouquet landed on the table smack in front of him. He picked it up and looked at it curiously, "What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked Jacob who had suddenly gone a bit pale, "If you catch it…in your case pick it up, you are the next in line to be married."

"OH! Malfoy caught it!" Draco heard Seth yell from somewhere in the room, "Way to go lover boys!"

Cheers and cat calls again erupted all around them as Draco blushed a furious red and hid his face in his hands. Jacob chuckled and brought Draco into an embrace.

"Now the garter!"

It had just hit Harry why it was that Alice and Draco had forced to him change into a red, well they wouldn't call it a dress but Harry was most one hundred percent sure it was, tube top dress with gold lining that fell to knees in the front and layered to his ankles in the back. He was wearing what he believed to be ballerina shoes, again Draco insisted they were manly dance shoes, and yes the garter, a black lacy garter with a small red bow decorated his right thigh. Oh how he was regretting falling pray to their pleadings looks.

Everyone cheered as Edward brought Harry down from the chair he was standing on. Harry mocked glared at Edward who was trying not too look too happy about getting to go up Harry's not skirt, "You're enjoying this too much!"

Edward responded by kissing Harry as he sat the boy down on the chair.

"Save it for the honey moon!" George call out as everyone laughed.

Harry stuck his tongue out in the most mature way possible and laughed along with them.

Jasper and Emmet came up to them with a blindfold and a strip of fabric to tie back Edward's hands. They prepared the groom and put him on his knees in front of his bride.

"Play nice little brother," Emmet said as he and Jasper moved away.

Edward shook his head and down he went.

Harry was bright red as Edward went under his not skirt. Sure they had been in a similar position before, but that was in the confides of their bedroom without an audience. Harry hid his face in his hands as he felt Edward kiss right thigh before biting down on the garter, but not before the bastard decided to lick around the damn thing!

Everyone cheered as Edward came back from familiar territory. Emmet and Jasper came back to untie him and get him to his feet.

"Damn little bro! Didn't think you'd have it in you!" Emmet said laughing and ruffling Edward's hair. Jasper smiled and shook his head as Edward shoved Emmet off of himself.

"I hope the person who invented this game stubbed their toe after their party," Harry said as Edward played with the garter.

"I don't know, I kind of enjoyed." he said with a playful smirk.

Harry blushed and mumbled something about perverted vampires before getting up from the chair.

"All eligible men please step on forward! Jasper that means you," Alice said as she clapped her hands together.

Rosalie made a gesture to Emmet and up the he went to join Jasper.

Edward carefully took out the handkerchief from the inside of his jacked and balled it up. He winked at Harry before throwing it over his shoulder at the count of three. As all of them launched after it Edward threw the garter and lord behold, "Right on Neville!" Lee Jordan cheered as the boy went pink. He had only just walked in from using the bathroom and now he was next to be married!

Everyone cheered and settled down as it was now time for the newlyweds to go off on their honey moon. Esme had to almost threaten Harry and Edward so they would go without their children.

"I want to thank you all for coming," Edward said as he out his arm around Harry's waist, "You all made this day one that we will remember until our minds can no longer figure which way is which. Most of all, I want to thank you all for protecting Harry and keeping him as safe as you all possibly could. It was thanks to your support of him that we had the opportunity to meet. I want to especially thank Neville, Draco, and two extraordinary women who could sadly not join us today. You four protected my family when I could not be there. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am forever in your debt."

Everyone clapped as Edward finished his speech. Harry brought his vampire down for a kiss before turning to his guest, "Seriously guys, thank you very much for joining me today. I would, however, like to ask one last thing of you all before we all go our separate ways. Let us give a minute of silence in the memory of Andromeda Tonks, Luna Lovegood, and Embry Call, who gave their lives to ensure that we would be able to be here today as a united family."

Everyone closed their eyes in respect to the fallen heroes. Nothing was heard for the next minute. Harry opened his eyes and smiled, "Thank you everyone."

The guest gave one last cheer for the newly weds and off they went to their respective homes.

Harry and Edward left as soon as they got changed. They made sure their sons would be ok and were nearly thrown out by Esme when they kept asking her if she had everything she needed for them.

"You will only be gone for four days! Go enjoy yourselves. It's going to be a good twenty one years before you two get alone time again."

"Ok ok Esme thank you, we'll see you guys soon," Harry hugged her then Carlisle and the others before leaving with Edward. They would be spending their honeymoon at Esme's Island where they wouldn't have any need of only going out at night.

They walked hand in hand into the woods, Edward carrying their luggage and Harry the food supplies in a back pack.

"Ready?"

Edward nodded and kissed Harry's nose, "been ready for give or take a hundred years."

Harry gasped, "cradle robber."

Edward smiled and kissed him again, "Grave robber."

Harry laughed and hugged his mate. Next thing Edward knew they were on a sandy shore under moonlit skies.

* * *

_**Nine months later in April**_

"OH MY GOD EDWARD YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Harry had been in labor for almost three hours. His little girl had apparently decided to take her time and join them in the world of the living only when she saw it fit.

Edward was currently holding Harry's hand, wishing he was outside the room with his sons.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE THINK OF LETTING GO OF MY HAND YOU BASTARD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR SWITCHING MY POTIONS! OH GOD!"

Edward winced and turned to Neville who was checking Harry to see if the baby was ready, "Neville?"

"We are ready," Neville said giving Edward a comforting smile. From what Draco had told him, Harry was actually taking this labor better than the first one.

"MERLIN'S FUCKING GREEN KNICKERS, NEVILLE TAKE HER OUT!"

"Ok Harry listen to me, we just have to wait for one more contraction, then Carlisle will help her come out ok."

"JUST GET HER OUT PLEASE!" he screamed out as the final contraction came through.

"Carlisle he's ready," Neville called into the hall way.

Carlisle came in and checked on Harry, "Looks good, ok Harry I need strong pushes so we can get her out safely."

Harry nodded while squeezing life back into Edward's fingers.

"Ok and push!"

Five pushes later and threat to Edward's man hood, Edward cut the umbilical cord and helped Carlisle clean his little girl up.

Harry was panting with sweat covering his forehead. Edward brought the little girl over and handed her to Harry, "She's beautiful." Harry said as he kissed his daughter.

"You both are," Edward said as he held Harry and kissed him softly.

* * *

_**One month later.**_

"Jacob Black and Draco Malfoy, I now pronounce you officially bonded mates under the law of these United States. Congratulations you may kiss your mate."

Everyone cheered as Jacob captured Draco's lips in his own. That party went on until the next morning when the couple went off to Madrid for their honeymoon. They didn't return until three weeks before Jacob entered college.

* * *

_**Two years later in August**_

"JACOB BLACK I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO SELL YOU TO A ZOO WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!"

"Draco, give me one big push, he's almost out." Carlisle said to the hysteric blonde.

"C'mon baby you can do this," Jacob said as he held Draco's hand. Not like he had much of a choice…the man had him in a vice grip.

"OH BLOODY HELL! I BETTER BE GVING BIRTH TO NEXT PRESIDENT OF A FUCKING NATION!"

Jacob tried not to laugh. Draco, always so calm and collected, was now a screaming mess! Not that his love's pain was anything to laugh at, he just found the crass mouth very much entertaining.

The sound of a baby's cries brought Jacob back from his musings. Draco had let go of Jacob's hand and now lay panting on the bed. Jacob moved over to his son and cut the cord with the scissors Neville had given him. They cleaned the boy up and Jacob took him over to Draco who was slowly coming to life.

Draco smiled the most beautiful smile Jacob had ever seen when he held their child in his hands. Tears rolled down Draco's face as he held his son. Jacob placed an arm around his mate and kissed him, "What is it love?"

"I have a family…I finally have my own family."

Jacob held him closer and smiled at his son, "yeah Dray, we are yours and only yours."

He kissed Draco tenderly just as Alice flew in with the camera.

* * *

_**Flash back two years June.**_

Leah was being walked down the aisle by Seth who looked about ready to cry. He handed his sister off to Neville making him promise to take really good care of her. Neville swore on his life to do so. The ceremony began as the same old wizard who had married off Draco and Harry to their respective mates took the stage.

Neville's grandmother could not have been prouder of her grandson, as she told anyone who would listen. As they said the final I do's, balloons popped over their heads and thousands of little pink hearts flew around the newlyweds and their guest.

Neville and Leah walked around the shore of an old Irish lake, hands intertwined. They had decided to spend their honeymoon in Ireland and had left as soon as the last guest made their way home.

Leah sat down on the sandy floor and stared out at the moon reflecting of the glassy surface.

"What's on your mind?"

Leah turned to her husband and smiled, "Nothing that hasn't been there before."

Neville smiled and pulled her closer to himself, "Enlighten me."

"Nev…you know I can't bare children right? The whole wolf thing it…stopped my body's cycle and I can't…"

Neville stopped her mid rant by placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes, "I may not be a star healer, herbologist or potions master. But I swear to you Leah, if it's a child, my child, our child you wish to carry, I swear to you I will find a way, there will be a way."

Leah shed a few tears before crushing herself into Neville's embrace. She would believe him. She would believe him because he, he would be the last person in the entire world to ever lie to her.

* * *

**A/N: and scene! Ok so this is the extra chapter I had promised! Will say I had fun writing it even though I wanted to hang myself for even promising this chapter! These were the snippets of what happened between chapter 17 and what will be the revised epilogue which I will start working on as soon as I finish this A/N. Thank you all for your continued support through reviews, alerts and favorites. It really means a lot to know people are still enjoying this story. So thank you again and I hope you all have a great summer! **


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, both of these belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectfully. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Boy on Boy loving, so if you don't like it ah please give it a chance or just try something else to read. I do not use beta's so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed during the final revision. You will see out of characterness so again not your cup of tea, I apologize but that's just the way I go! It's just the personality I saw the character having for my idea.**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: And here is the epilogue! Not much changed but still, cant end a story without one! Thank you all so much for the support and I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Thanks again.**

**Love Transcends Time and Oceans

* * *

**

Draco entered the local food store with a baby boy sitting in the baby carriage of the food cart. Leah was next to him looking about six months pregnant. It had been about five years since the events that had brought them all together.

Ginny and the others involved in the attack had been sentenced to Azkaban for thirty years when parole would be possible, but not promised. It wasn't the outcome they wanted, but it was a favorable outcome none the less.

A few weeks after the last marriage, Edward and Harry decided to move to Alaska. Harry had given birth their last child and had decided to be turned after the twins third birthday so that their third baby would be old enough to no longer need anything from Harry's living body.

"How much are we buying?" Leah asked

Harry and Edward were finally coming back to Forks. It was Teddy's eigth birthday and they would be arriving in a few hours time. Draco and Leah were put in charge of the food, while Alice and Rosalie went out for gifts and decorations. Esme was cleaning up the entire house while Emmet took Teddy out. The others where either at work or school.

"Umm well half of them don't eat but the half that does eat, well lets take food for fifty and if we need more we'll send one of the guys back or order."

Leah laughed and placed a hand on her stomach as her baby kicked, "She must be excited."

Draco smiled and moved some hair out of his baby's face, "Did you guys decide on a name?"

"Well for sure her middle name will be Luna, we got lucky Harry named his daughter Emily!" she said, "as for first name we are stuck between Evangeline and Olivia."

"I know what you mean! Jacob and I settled for Oliver in the end cus we really didn't want to name them after their grandfathers I mean Billy? The man is like a father to me but no! And well my father let's just I say I shall bear the burned of his name on my own thank you very much!"

As they continued to chat and put food in the cart a loud crash came from the isle next to the one they were in. Both of them rushed to were the noise came from. When the turned the corner they found a young girl with long brown hair on the floor rubbing her head.

"You ok?" Draco asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah thanks," she said as she looked up and got a good look at Draco. The man was gorgeous!

"My name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella."

Draco saw her instant infatuation and quickly let go of her hand. No need to send out any kind of sign to a girl, they tend to go into fantasy land way to fast.

" Draco, Well be careful." he said quickly going back to Leah who was stifling a laugh.

"Nice," she said as they started to move away. Draco glared at her and pushed the cart with his giggling baby to next stop.

"See I'm nice like Jacob asks and I get slapped in the face with goggle eyes!"

"Aw its ok! I was witness to your attempt of kindness."

Draco rolled his eyes and they continued to shop.

Bella blushed as she picked up the stuff she dropped. She knew she had never seen the guy that had helped her up before. Sure she was gone for a few years, but people don't move into Forks, the move out! And if her ears weren't failing her the man was British!

She heard him talking in the isle next to hers and couldn't help but listen in.

"Dray is Jacob still working on that project he was doing for school?"

"Yeah he's almost finished though. Its all he has left to do before he graduates from the college."

Bella wondered if they were talking about the same Jacob she knew when she was a kid.

"Can you believe it, Jacob Black working as a Lawyer in a suit and everything."

Draco laughed, "I know right who would have thought that the jean wearing hunk would become a sexy lawyer. Hear that Oliver your daddy is going to have to be in a suit for the rest of his life."

"Oh you know he will find a way around that!"

"I know," Draco groaned, "But now that I think about it those jeans aren't so bad….they are the reason why you're here!" he said as he blew a kiss to his baby.

"Oh god Draco I did not need that information."

Draco laughed and soon their voices died away. So the guy that helped her was actually a woman! That explained why he or she was so pretty! And from what she could understand Jacob Black was now a father! But how? he should still be in college not fathering babies!

Bella finished picking up the items on the floor and made her way to the cashier before anymore damage could be done.

As she neared the register she bumped into the woman and the pregnant girl that was with her again.

"Oh sorry!" she said, "Please go on ahead."

"No its ok, we have enough to feed an army you go ahead" Leah said smiling at Bella. Draco was too into his own child to pay attention. Bella nodded and went ahead of them.

"Draco! Leah!"

Bella turned slightly and saw a girl that was moving like a professional dancer walk up to Draco and the one named Leah.

"Alice, aren't you suppose to be with Rosalie?" Draco asked as the girl took his son from the baby carriage.

"Yep, but we where near by so I came to get Oli from you because we are done and on our way home!"

Draco looked into Alice's mind as she chatted with Leah. He saw his son committing some accidental magic and smiled he was only three years old!

"Ok Oliver you go with your aunt Alice and behave yourself!"

The boy giggled as Draco kissed him.

"Thank you," he whispered to Alice as the girl winked and waltz out with the giggling baby.

"Is everything ok?" Leah asked quietly

"Yeah she just saved us a bit of a headache. Looks like Bella likes doing research of the impossible if you catch my drift."

Leah nodded knowing well that if anyone got even an inkling of what they all were it was going to be a pain.

Bella tried to listen to what they pair behind them were saying but heard nothing as her turn to pay came. She walked out of the store and into the car her father had gotten her as a graduation present. As she pulled out she saw Draco and Leah load a really expensive looking Highlander up with food. She shook her head and decided to just ask her father about them later.

When Draco and Leah got to the Cullen home decorations were hanging all over the place.

"It looks like a present exploded in here." he said as he placed some the bags down on the table.

"Well its Teddy's big day and Harry and Edward are coming home so we have lots to celebrate!" Esme said as she sat Leah down on the table and got her something to drink.

"Oh no Esme I'm fine." she said blushing as Esme brought in some healthy juice to drink.

"None sense sweet heart!"

They all laughed as Esme continued to fawn over the pregnant girl. Jasper, Jacob, and Seth had just gotten in as well and were bringing in the food.

Draco greeted Jacob then walked over to Alice, "Is she going to be a problem?" he asked the girl as he helped her set up the giant table.

"Not if we are careful around her. She's joining the community college so as long as we keep a low profile in town we should be fine. Especially with the boys."

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked as he overheard them talking

"Leah and I ran into this girl name Bella at the market. She seemed overly curious with us and Alice got to the market before Oliver did some accidental magic." Draco answered.

"Bella Swan?" Jacob asked as he walked in carrying his son.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"When we were kids," He replied, "her parents divorced and she came into town when it was her father's turn to take her in the summer. My dad and her dad went fishing together all time."

"First crush?" Draco asked putting his hands on his hips

"Nah she was more like a sister, haven't seen her around for a while though. By looks of it that's how its going to stay."

"Yep your son decided it was time to test out magic in front of muggles." he said looking sternly at the giggling boy.

"As long as we stay a good distance from her we will be fine." Alice said as she began to walk to the door.

They all stared at her and followed her to the living room as she opened the door.

"Really Alice you could have at least let us touch the door knob!" Edward's voice came from the door.

Esme immediately rushed from the kitchen and hugged her eldest son.

"Oh my boy's" she said kissing and hugging them both before turning to her grandchildren.

"Well aren't you two fine you gentlemen," she said as both boys held their sister's hand when they walked in.

"Only when its convenient," Harry said as he greeted everyone in the room along with Edward.

Esme smiled and kissed both boys while picking up the little girl, " You want to go up stairs to see your room Em?"

The little girl nodded and hugged Esme as she was taken upstairs.

"Where's Ted," James asked Rosalie who had picked him up.

"He's out with Emmet."

"Awww Lucky!" Sirius said as Jasper held him, "Uncle Emmet always has the most awesome ideas!"

"Sometimes I forget they are just six years old." Edward said as everyone laughed at the boy's comments.

"Where are Neville and Carlisle?" Harry asked

"They are on their way back from the Hospital."

As soon as that was said both men walked in with greetings going all around again.

"Hey grandpa guess what!" James said he hugged Carlisle.

"What is it?"

"I totally read this book on the human anatomy and they had these crazy things that happen to the body. It was like parasites and some kind of liver decease I don't know but it was all disgustingly awesome from the inside!"

Carlisle laughed and ruffled his grandchild's hair. It seems that what Draco said was true, they inherited the trouble making that the original owners of the name passed on.

"Oh there's something you guys need to know. A new person came into town, name is Bella Swan, she's one of those curious minds." Alice said as Jasper put down Sirius so he could greet his grandfather.

"Is she a problem?" Edward asked

"As long as we don't make ourselves too obvious around her we should be fine. Though it would be best to keep the kids away from town until they have good control over their magic." Alice said with smile.

Both Edward and Harry stored the information for later use. A few hours later the house was completely decorated and everyone had settled into their rooms.

Alice got up clapping and told them Emmet and Ted were about to walk into the house. They all hid readying to surprise the seven now eight year old. Not an easy task since the boy had above average hearing.

"I'm telling you Uncle Emmet it was an out there was no way he could have been safe!"

"Nah kid the ref said safe so he was safe."

"The ref was ancient!"

"But his word is law."

"Whatever! It was safe and you know it!"

Emmets laugh echoed into the house as he opened the door. The minute he turned on the lights everyone sprang out and yelled surprise.

"Holy Shit!" Teddy screamed out as the startled him. He grabbed on to Emmet's leg who was laughing so bad at the kid's reaction.

"Ted Remus Lupin! Language!" Rosalie said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry, you guys startled me!" he said as he greeted his godfather and cousins.

Everyone laughed and made their way to the kitchen. The rest of Quileute's arrived soon after and the party went on until pass midnight.

When the last of the guest left and all the children tucked into bed. The Cullen's went outside to look at the sky.

"Its good to have you guys back." Emmet said as he held on to Rose.

"It's good to be back," Harry said from his spot on Edward's lap as he gave his love a tender kiss.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that is all folks! I hope you all enjoyed the story. There will be no sequels to this. Reason being the OC, I just don't see it happening. Thank you again to all of you who read this, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Ummm what else OH I am looking over previous chapters, not much changed just a few lines tinkered with etc. There is a new cross over featuring the Harry Edward pairing that I am currently working on that is set in the Percy Jackson world. It is a work in progress, so please check it out if you wish to. My best to you all, have a great summer and don't drink and drive! **

**~Meloremi**


End file.
